Magasa's Digimon Warpzone
by Magasa
Summary: Don't judge this story by its title! In this story the digimon characters from season's 2 and 4 get taken to the playhouse belonging to a 15 year old girl who has a few plans for them! R&R please! No flames! Updated!
1. Chapter 1 The start of the Insanity

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't not own Digimon or anything that is related to it. I also don't own any product names that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa and Jealnisa.

**_Chapter 1. The start of the insanity_**

A 15-year old girl wonders around a room full of telescopes. Suddenly an alarm goes off. She walks over to an orange and blue telescope and looks inside it.

"Hehehe alright, now I can have some real fun!" She cheered. The girl ran down a flight of stairs and into a dark room lit by the light of a computer screen. The girl sat down at a desk and began typing something on her pink laptop.

**TAI'S HOUSE**

**Time: 10:47 P.M.**

We find ourselves at Tai's house where Tai is digging around in his closet. His younger sister Kari is lying down on her bed reading a book. A lamp located on Kari's nightstand lighted the room.

"Ok Kari what do you think, the Orange Tuxedo, the Black Tuxedo or the Pink Tuxedo?" Tai asked. Kari looked up from her book and looked at all 3 of the tuxedos then at Tai who had a look of anticipation on his face.

"Take my advice Tai, don't wear the pink one..." Kari said then returned to reading her book. Tai frowned at her. Kari thought for a second then looked back up at her goofy older brother.

"What's the occasion?" Kari asked. Tai smiled as he replied with pride.

"I'm going out on a date with Sora tomorrow at 8:00 on the dot" Kari chuckled softly before returning to her book.

"What was that for?" Tai asked, sounding a bit agitated. Kari shook her head.

"Nothing hehe it's just that, well what makes you think she'll show up this time?" She questioned keeping her eyes on her book. Tai growled and walked over to Kari. He grabbed the book from her and held it above his head.

"Tai! Give me back my book right now! And also I want you to answer my question!" Kari yelled. She jumped up and down, pleading for her book.

"I guess I can tell you" Tai giggled, continuing to taunt Kari. "I just have a feeling that this time she is gonna show up" He said. Kari rolled her eyes and continued to try and grab her book form her older brother.

"That's what you said last time Tai but do you know what happened?" She began to giggle. Tai closed his eyes and growled.

"Shut up Kari" He said with his eyes still closed. Kari looked at Tai and noticed his eyes were closed so she took the book back from him and sat on the bed.

"She stood you up" She said as she searched through the book for the page she was reading.

"Ok, so she stood me up but I bet she had a good reason for it" He said as he placed the orange and pink tuxedo's back into the closet and hung the black one on the door.

"Sure she did" Kari giggled. " Oh yeah don't forget that we're having that party tomorrow. Kari commented as she put a bookmark into her book after finding the last page she had read.

"I won't" Tai stated as he climbed onto the top bunk and crawled under his blankets. Kari crawled under her blankets and placed her book onto her nightstand. She yawned and turned off the light.

"Good night Tai" She whispered to her older brother. Tai let out a yawn.

"Night Kari" He whispered back. And with that they both fell asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**AT TAI'S HOUSE**

**Time: 7:46 P.M.**

The digidestined except for Sora and Joe, are all gathered at Tai's house for the party that ends at 8:15. The party had been going on for a while and all was going well. Tai had been pacing around the room taking random glances at the clock. Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Kari were on the floor playing Rummy. T.K. was sitting on Kari's bed, watching them play. Ken was sitting on the floor next to the dresser and was reading a book. Izzy was sitting on the floor under the window and was typing on his computer. Mimi was eating some potato chips and was sitting next to T.K.. Matt was sitting on Mimi's other side.

"Darn it when is 8:00 gonna get here!" Tai yelled and stomped his foot on the ground. T.K. crawled onto the floor and sat next to Kari.

"I bet 2 dollars that Sora doesn't show" T.K. said. Kari giggled.

"I bet 2 dollars and 50 cents that she doesn't show" Kari smiled at T.K. Mimi crawled onto the floor and sat next to T.K. and glared at him.

"I bet 3 dollars that she does" She said. T.K., Kari, and Mimi laid their money down on the floor. Davis added a 5-dollar bill to the money.

"I bet 5 dollars that she doesn't!" Davis smiled. Matt rolled his eyes as he watched them place their bets.

"You guys are so immature" He stated. "Especially Davis" He added. Davis looked up at Matt and growled.

"I am not immature!" He yelled. Cody looked up at Davis as he laid a winning hand on the floor.

"You are too..." He said in a monotone voice. Davis shot a death glare at Cody.

"I am not!" He shouted. Cody sent an equally evil death glare in Davis' direction. Yolie looked at them as she threw her losing hand down.

"You are too" She agreed.

"Am not!" Davis said in an angry voice.

"Are too!" Yolie and Cody both said in unison.

"Am not!" Davis was beginning to get agitated.

"Are too!" Yolie and Cody said in unison once more. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-" Davis was interrupted by a very angry Matt.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Matt grabbed his left slipper and chucked it at Yolie, Cody and Davis with as much force as he could. Cody and Yolie both ducked but Davis wasn't fast enough.

BAM 

Davis got pelted right in the side of the head with the slipper. The impact of the slipper left Davis dazed for a few seconds before he had realized what had happened and got the strength to stand up.

"What the hell was that for!" Davis shouted as he walked over to Matt, who was sitting on the bed laughing.

"Are you listening to me!" Davis stomped on Matt's left foot as hard as he could. Matt let out a small yell before he stood up and glared down at Davis. Since Matt was taller than him, Davis began to cower alittle and backed away from him.

"Wow… you look a lot bigger when you're standing up". Davis said.

"You are so dead" Matt said with anger in his voice. Davis stepped back and held up his fists.

"Come on, put em up put em up!" Davis shook his left fist. Matt held up his fists and got into a fighting pose. Davis pulled his arm back to throw a punch at Matt's face but was stopped by Kari, who grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Please don't fight" She said. Davis looked at Kari before lowering his fist and directing his gaze to the floor. Davis liked Kari and would do anything she asked. He no longer wanted to fight but Matt did. Matt pulled his arm back and punched Davis right in the stomach. Davis fell to the floor, bringing Kari, who was still holding his arm down with him. Davis sat up and held his stomach. Kari kneeled next to him, a look of concern on her face.

"You ok Davis?" She asked. Mimi hopped off the bed and stood infront of Matt who was now walking over to Davis.

"Stop it Matt!" She yelled. Matt looked at Mimi, then turned around and walked back to the bed. Matt sat down and crossed his legs. Shortly after he sat down Mimi followed him and sat back down on the bed. She held Matt's hand and smiled. Davis had gotten up and returned to Yolie and Cody who were playing Rummy. By this time about 2 minutes had passed.

"Hmph… so immature.." Matt glared at Davis.

"I am not immature!" Davis turned his gaze over to Matt.

"Are too.." Matt said.

"Am not.." Davis said.

"Are too" Matt and Yolie said in unison.

"Am not" Davis said.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am no-" Davis was interrupted by a very angry Ken.

"SHUT UP!" Ken fumed. Davis and Matt glared at eachother again. Matt walked over to Davis and stared at him. Cody stood up and grabbed the deck of cards off the floor.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to another room to play solitaire" And with that Cody walked out of the room. Tai's mom had begun to make her way to Tai's room but stopped as she watched Cody turn the corner and walk down the hallway. Tai's mom stood outside the door and noticed that Matt and Davis were fighting so she stood out in the hall and waited for them to finish.

"You are so immature" Matt said.

"I am not immature!" Davis yelled.

"Come on guys, please stop this!" Kari pleaded.

"Yeah, enough is enough!" Mimi cried. Matt and Davis lowered their heads in shame. Matt walked back to the bed with Mimi and Davis walked back to his place on the floor and sat down. Tai was still pacing around the room, waiting for 8:00 to come. About 2 minutes passed before Tai spoke.

"When is 8:00 gonna get here!" Tai yelled.

"The minute you stop pacing and complaining" Matt said in a monotone voice. Tai shot a death glare in Matt's direction.

"Shut up!" Tai shouted. Cody walked back into the room (Cody is good at playing solitaire so it didn't take him that long) and sat back on the floor next to Yolie. Tai's mom walked into the room and tapped Tai on the shoulder twice. Tai turned around to face his mother.

"What is it mom?" Tai asked.

"Joe and Sora are here, they are downstairs" Tai's mom walked out of the room.

"Joe **AND** Sora!" Tai yelled. Tai clenched his hands into fists and growled.

"Look out, he's gonna blow!" T.K. yelled as he hid his head under a pillow while Mimi hid under the covers with Matt (no they were not doing anything nasty). Everyone in the room began diving in all directions hiding anywhere they could think of, under the beds, behind dressers, in closets behind desks, absolutely anywhere. Davis hid under the rug where Tai was standing (how dumb can you get?).

"WHAT IS **JOE** DOING WITH **MY** SORA!" Tai yelled. The room began to shake and pictures fell off the walls. The room began to fill with smoke like if something had exploded. Various things caught on fire and the rug where Tai was standing was scorched (poor Davis). A window broke and the door to Tai's closet fell if it's hinges. The fire alarm went off then fell off the ceiling and landed on the floor, which was beginning to crack. The wood holding up Tai's top bunk cracked slightly but didn't break (thank god). The light started to flicker, one of the bulbs blew out and the room began to darken. After about a minute the room stopped shaking. The smoke filtered out through Tai's now broken window and the door to Tai's room which caused all the fire alarms out there to go off. Everyone came out of hiding and looked at the damage. The room looked like a volcano had erupted or a meteor, one of the two, hit it. Kari went around the room with a fire extinguisher and began putting out the small fires. During all the reparing about 3 minutes had passed. Davis crawled out from under the rug and coughed. He was completely black and pieces of his hair that were sticking up were on caught on fire, he kinda looked like a fuzzy birthday cake. Tai was standing in the middle of the room motionless. Kari dropped the fire extinguisher onto the floor and walked over to her motionless older brother.

"Uh Tai… are you ok?" She asked with a worried expression on her face. Tai fell to his knees and looked around the room. Ken, Izzy, T.K. and Matt were outside fanning the fire alarms. Tai looked over to Davis who was sitting on the floor with Cody on his right, and Yolie on his left. They were both fixing Davis's hair and were putting out the various pieces of his hair that were on fire.

"Man my mom is gonna kill me if she sees this…" Tai said. "Wait… mom.. Sora… JOE! Man when I get my hands on Joe I'm gonna…. I'm gonna… uh…" Tai sat on the floor, Indian style and thought. Everyone watched for about 2 minutes as Tai stared at the ceiling. Finally Tai stopped staring at the ceiling and looked forward. A little lightbulb appeared above his head. He began to laugh hysterically at the plan he had be conjuring up for the past 2 minutes. Cody got up and walked over to Tai, who was still laughing, and tapped him ever so lightly on the shoulder.

"Uh Tai… your little lightbulb is burnt out…" Cody said. Tai stopped laughing and stared straight ahead with a very grim expression on his face. Cody walked back over to Davis and Yolie and continued to fix Davis's hair. Tai grabbed a fresh lightbulb out of his pocket and replaced the burnt out bulb with it. The light bulb lit up the semi-darkened room and Tai began to laugh again.

"This plan is fool proof!" Tai cheered. Mimi tilted her head to the side and walked over to Tai.

"Say uh… Tai.., aren't those little lightbulb thingy's only used when you have an idea?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her face. Tai glared at Mimi.

"Why did you have to ruin my moment!" Tai demanded. Mimi backed away and started crying.

"You didn't have to yell Tai!" Matt walked back into the room and saw that Mimi was on the floor crying. He growled and rushed over to her. Kneeling next to her, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tai what did you do to Mimi!" Matt yelled. Mimi looked at Matt with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Matt-sama, Tai he… he yelled at me! Waaah!" Mimi put her face in her hands and continued to cry. Matt gave Mimi a hug and glanced at Tai.

"How could you yell at her?" Matt asked. Tai let out a sigh and looked at a spot of carpet that was still on fire.

"I'm sorry Mimi…" Tai said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"It's alright Tai!" Mimi smiled and stopped crying. Ken, T.K. and Izzy all walked back into the room holding Chinese fans and walked over to the broken window. T.K. grabbed a giant roll of silver tape and began helping Ken and Izzy fix the window. Once they were done Izzy went back to his computer and Ken sat in front of Davis and talked to him while Yolie was combing his hair. About 4 minutes of silence had passed before Joe walked into the room holding Sora's hand at exactly 8:00 on the dot (I think I did the math right, you can count and tell my if I'm wrong if you want). Tai looked up from the rug and directed his attention to Joe and Sora. He saw that their hands were touching and hissed evilly. Tai stood up, ran over to Joe and Sora and punched Joe as hard as he could in the face causing Joe to fall the floor. Sora kneeled next to Joe and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for Tai!" Sora asked as she directed her gaze to Tai who was laughing.

"Hehe.. I have a question too! Why the hell were you **AND** Joe together!" Tai asked.

"It started to rain on my way over here, I didn't want to get my dress wet so Joe let me walk with him under his umbrella" Sora sighed. Tai looked at Sora's pink dress and noticed that it was kind of damp. Her hair was also slightly dampened and so was Joe's. The bow that was in Sora's hair was drooping a little and so was the white bow that was tied around her waist. Joe's shirt was damp on his shoulders. Tai ran out of his room and down the stairs where he saw a wet umbrella. A puddle was already beginning to form under it. Tai ran back to his room and put the pieces together in his head. He finally came up with a solution and smiled.

"I have come to the conclusion that Sora is…… telling the truth" Tai said.

"I told ya" Sora said. T.K., Kari, and Davis handed their money to Mimi because she won the bet. In total along with her 3 dollars, she had 12 dollars and 50 cents. Sora raised an eyebrow at them as they completed the transaction. Davis had started crying and was mumbling things like 'I want my 5 dollars back', 'give me back my money', and I want do overs'. It was silent for about 3 minutes till the silence was broken by Mimi.

"So Sora, where are you and Tai going on your date?" Mimi asked in a cheerful manner. Sora looked at Mimi with a smile on her face.

"Well Tai wanted to take me to see a play then he is gonna take me to a nice resturant for dinner, and Tai you're paying" Sora giggled. Tai looked at Sora and frowned.

"Aww but Sora resturants are so expensive, why can't we go somewhere nice like Wendy's or Mc. Donalds or something along those lines?" Tai complained.

"Because Tai my dear I want to have a nice date for once and I don't want you to ruin it and besides I don't like eating at fast food places cause their food is fattning and they don't set a romantic mood!" Sora glared at Tai with a death glare he had only seen done once by only one person. That person was Cody. Tai knew now that only Sora could shoot a death glare that was identical to one he had only seen done by Cody. Not even a death glare done by Matt could match ones Sora and Cody would do.

"How do you and Cody do that?" Tai asked. Sora and Cody stared at him with looks of confusion on their faces. Sora shook her head side to side.

"Don't change the subject!" She yelled.

"But Sora why can't we just this once?"

"Because I HATE THEIR FOOD AND THEY DON'T SET A ROMANTIC MOOD!"

"Yeah they do" Tai said.

"No they don't" T.K. Said.

"Yeah the do!" Tai protested.

"Do not" T.K, Yolie and Cody said in unison.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Will you 3 the fck up!" Matt yelled as he grabbed his other slipper and chucked it across the room. The slipper made contact with the wall just below the clock. Everyone stared at the slipper that was now stuck in Tai's wall. The clock that was once hanging on the wall had fallen off and broken in half when it fell onto the floor. Everyone slowly directed their gazes to Matt who was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. About 7 minutes had passed. Sora sighed then walked over to Izzy and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Izzy what time is it?" She asked.

"It's 8:10 right now" Izzy answered.

"Ok thank you Izzy"

"Your welcome Sora" Izzy continued typing on his computer.

"I guess we should be going in 5 minutes" Sora stated.

"Yeah" Tai agreed.

"Whoa something is happening to my computer screen! It's glowing!" Izzy shouted. Everyone rushed over to Izzy and looked at his computer screen.

"Oo! Its glowing purple!" Kari squeaked.

"And pink too!" Mimi cheered.

"Dude, what's it doing?" Davis asked.

"Izzy just said what it was doing you idiot!" Yolie shouted. Davis backed away from Yolie.

"Ok ok I'm sorry!" Davis held his ears that now resembled kitty ears, he had a kitty tail too. Yolie stared At him with wide eyes. She shook her head then looked back at the computer screen.

"Hey a hole of some kind is starting to form in the middle of the screen!" Ken yelled. He was right a small black hole was forming directly in the middle of the computer screen. Yolie had a puzzled look on her face. She pulled a piece of candy out of her pocket and held it infront of the hole. A strange force sucked the candy into the hole. Yolie watched as the candy vanished into thin air.

"Bingo!" Yolie cheered. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I have come to the conclusion that the hole that is formin before you is some kind of a vortex thing! Hahaha!" Everyone backed away from Yolie as she began to laugh like a mad scientist.

"So this vortex thingy, is it like a black hole?" Davis asked.

"Bingo" Yolie smiled big at Davis.

"So can this vortex black hole thingy suck up people" Davis asked again.

"I'm not sure" Yolie put her hand on her chin.

"Only one way to find out" Cody said as he surprisingly picked Davis up off the floor and held him high above his head.

"Hey what are you doing! Put me down!" Davis began to kick and scream and tried to get out of Cody's grip. Kari giggled and rubbed Davis on the head.

"I know! We can throw Davis into the vortex thingy and see what happens!" Kari put her hands together and smiled. The hole in the middle of the screen had gotten bigger and it already was big enough to touch the floor and almost tall enough to hit the ceiling. It was now big enough to put a person inside. Cody giggled evilly.

"Here we go!" Cody walked over to the vortex black hole thing and tossed Davis into it but before he had time to back away, Davis grabbed Cody's arm.

"I'm not going in alone! If I die someone else is gonna die with me and it might as well be you!" Davis yelled.

"LET ME GO!" Cody tried to pry Davis off his arm but to no avail. They both dissapeared into the vortex black hole thing. Everyone looked inside. There was no sign of Davis or Cody.

"Oh dear…" Ken said but sadly, he too was sucked in.

"Oh no! Ken!" Yolie's eyes began to water.

"I'm coming my love!" Yolie dived into the vortex black hole thing and dissapeared along with Ken. Everyone stared at the vortex black hole thing as it got bigger and bigger.

"That looks like fun! Wee!" Mimi grabbed Matt by the hand and jumped in with him.

"Mimi are you crazy!" Matt cried as they both vanished into the vortex black hole thing.

"I really hope they didn't die….." Izzy said, worried. Izzy lowered his head but just as he did he too got sucked in. The remaining digi-destined watched Izzy dissapear.

"Oh well, you can't beat em, join em!" Kari giggled and walked into the vortex black hole thing. T.K. shrugged and followed Kari. Tai looked at Joe and cackled evilly. He stepped behind Joe and pushed him into the vortex black hole thing.

"Ahh!" Joe screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Tai laughed proudly. Sora growled and shoved Tai into the vortex black hole thing and shortly followed after him.They had all dissapeared sadly. The vortex black hole thingy had dissapeared too. The only thing left on the screen was a magenta colored smily face with the words 'haha! I win!' written under it in black.

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting new people

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do not own any products that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina and Edward.

**_Chapter 2. Meeting new people_**

**What has happened so far:**

_Well so far, Tai was going to go out on a date with Sora, but Kari didn't think she would show up. The next day during a party Sora showed up with Joe and Tai got angry and they started fighting…sorta. After a lot of chaos and stuff a vortex black hole thing formed in the middle of Izzy's computer screen, to make a long story short (too late) Everyone got sucked into the vortex black hole thing._

"Kyaaa! Where are we!" Yolie shrieked. The room they were in was very dark. There were a few windows on walls that let light from outside in but the room only lite up every now and then because of the thunderstorm outside. There was a big creepy looking door that was glowing a light magenta color, which helped light up the room. But just barely. Everyone had tried to get out but the windows and the doors were locked and there was no other way out.

"Dude I can't believe I survived that…" Davis said. Cody was next to him, muttering under his breath.

"I miss my laptop…." Izzy began to whimper softly.

"Hehehe… my victims have arrived… hehe!" A girl in a pink cloak and hood peeked through a window. Next to her was a girl wearing a light blue hood and next to her were 2 more girls, one wearing a green cloak and hood, and one wearing a yellow cloak and hood. The 4 girls giggled. The pink one motioned for the other 3 girls to follow her. The pink one appeared to be the leader of the pack. All 4 girls stood at the front door and opened it. The one in green walked over and turned on a light switch.

"Kyaa!" Yolie shrieked again and dove into Ken's arms.

"Holy crap!" Matt yelled with a shaky voice.

"I'm scared!" Sora cried.

"Oh God it's the evil aliens! They're coming for me!" Davis yelled.

"Who are you calling an alien!" The girl in pink cried. She walked into the room followed by the girl in blue, the girl in yellow and the girl in green. The girl in pink took off her hood to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes and skin that was kinda tan. Her hair was long and brown. She put a hand into her hair and flipped a section of it that was on her shoulder over onto her back.

"Hello my name is Magasa! Pleased to meet you all nya!" She smiled and looked at her 'prisoners', her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed.

"Aww!" Magasa giggled and disappeared. Every one looked around but didn't see her. After 10 seconds she appeared behind Cody an gave him a hug.

"Cody-chan is even cuter in person!" She giggled as she glomped Cody.

"What the hell?" Cody asked.

"I think you can stop hugging him little sister" Said the girl in blue. She removed her hood to reveal skin, hair and eye color the same as Magasa's, they looked so alike that they could be twins but the one in blue had a more older looking appearance.

"Hello my name is Jealnisa but you can call me Jeal" She smiled and watched her younger sister who continued to glomp Cody.

"Magasa-chan, put Cody-chan down now!" Jeal demanded. Her younger sister lowered her head in shame and released Cody.

"Sorry Jeal-san" Magasa said.

"It's alright" said Jeal. She looked around the room looking for the other prisoners till she finally spotted them. Everyone was huddled in a corner, afraid of what the 4 girls were gonna do to them.

"They…. They.." Davis stuttered. Kari glanced at Davis.

"They what?" She asked.

"They are so HOT!" Davis jumped into the air and ran over to Jeal.

"Hello gorgeous!" Davis winked at Jeal and began to flex his muscles in an attempt to impress her, but Jeal was obviously not amused.

"Back off" She said. She pushed Davis to the side and stood by her younger sister.

"So what are the 4 of you gonna do to us?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean 4?" Came a voice from the door way. A girl in a purple cloak walked into the room and stood beside the girl in green and the girl in yellow. Magasa smiled and walked over to her pile or 'prisoners'.

"Okies prisoners! Get into a line now!" Magasa shouted. She pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew on it. Immediately everyone got into a line.

"Thank you now… let's see…" Magasa walked to the person on the far left and examined him. "Let me guess… you're Joe" She said. Joe nodded to the small girl and watched her take a step to her right.

"Let me see, let me see… Mimi?" she asked. Mimi nodded and watched the girl, again take another step to her right.

"Well I know you have to be Davis, no doubt about that!" Magasa chirped. Davis nodded. The girl took another step to her right and examined the woman.

" Nice body, any guy would find you sexy, you have to be Sora" She smiled as Sora giggled and nodded. She took another step and examined the girl.

"Hmm… glasses… and this hair… you must be Yolie, am I right?" She asked. Yolie smiled.

"Bingo!" She said. Magasa smiled back at Yolie and took another step. She examined the fuzzy haird man.

"No questions, you're the leader of the tribe, Tai!" Magasa cheered. Tai nodded nervously. She took another step and examined the man next to Tai.

"You are a nice hunk of beef cake aren't you Matt?" Magasa drooled alittle. Matt, who was also nervous nodded. She took another step and looked at the other fuzzy haired boy.

"Hmm… complete give away, you're Izzy! Oh and I have a gift." Magasa snapped her fingers and the girl in green walked over to her. She handed Magasa a flat yellow thing. Magasa handed it to Izzy and opened it.

"My laptop! But how did it get here?" Izzy asked.

"Don't worry, all questions you have will be answered later" Magasa stepped to her right and took a good look at the man next to Izzy.

"You must be Yolie's lover Ken" She said. Ken nodded. She took another step and looked at the boy with the white hat on his head.

"T.K. right?" She asked. T.K. nodded at the girl and watched her walk over to the girl next to him.

"Well you have to be Kari" Magasa said. Kari nodded.

"And of course there is no doubt about it! You have to be Cody-chan!" Magasa hugged Cody again.

"Ok so you know all of us, but we don't know you" Tai said. Magasa released Cody again and gazed at Tai.

"Oh yeah… All right then! Introductions!" Magasa yelled. The 5 girls stood in a line. The leader, Magasa stepped forward and smiled.

"My name is Magasa, I am 15 years old and I absolutely love animals! In case you are wondering I am Puerto Rican and I am a Leo. I hate veggies and I am wild about apples, overcooked ramen and doughnuts!" Magasa smiled and stepped back as Jeal stepped forward.

"My name is Jealnisa, Magasa's older sister, I like being called Jeal though, I am 17 and my favorite animals are owls, frogs, wolves, foxes and turtles! I am of course Puerto Rican and I am a Gemini. I hate veggies too and I love mashed potatoes, chocolate, cookies, pears, and pepperoni pizza!" Jeal stepped back and the girl in green stepped forward. She took off her hood to reveal a pair of white neko ears with black spots on them. She had emerald green eyes and light blue hair. Beneath her cloak was a neko tail that was also white with black spots.

"My name is Shaira but you can call me Sha. I am 15 years old and my favorite animals are doves! I am a neko from the underworld and I'm an Aquarius and no this is not my natural hair color! I hate veggies and I love cherries, strawberries, and blue berries, oh and also muffins of any kind!" Shaira giggled and stepped back. The girl in yellow stepped forward and removed her hood. She had jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked very asian.

"My name is Kodina but I liked being called Kodi! I am 14 years old and my favorite animals are horses and snakes! I'm am from Yokohama, Japan and I am a Libra! I hate veggies and I love cranberries, sushi, miso soup, and pocky!" She stepped back and smiled as the girl in purple stepped forward and removed her hood. She had blonde hair the color of sunflowers and purple eyes. She looked asian like Kodina did.

"My name is Yuna and I am 16 years old! My favorite animals are tigers and prairie dogs! I was born in Tokyo, Japan but I am from California! I am a Sagittarius! I hate veggies and I love oranges, pineapples, steak and potato chips!" She stepped back and smiled. All 5 of the girls giggled and stood in cute poses.

"And all together we are the warriors of justice, truth and love!" The all said in unison. All the digidestined were bug eyed. Magasa giggled.

"So… um are you all ok?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I invited some more people and they will be arriving any minute! But I have to go greet them so I'll be right back!" Magasa ran out the front door and shut it behind her. The digidestined stared at the 4 remaining girls and they stared back.

"So… what should we do while we wait for Maggy (Magasa's nickname, she doesn't like being called that) to get back?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know, it shouldn't take that long for her to get back so lets just wait" Shaira said.

"Good idea" Kodina said.

"Yeah" Jeal said. The digidestined were all in a huttle. Tai looked at the 4 remaining girls then back to everyone else.

"I don't know about you guys but these girls are creeping me out" Tai said.

"Yeah they are really creepy, they're too happy" Sora agreed.

"I don't know, I think they're kinda cute" Davis looked over at the 4 girls and waved. Shaira looked over to Davis and winked, as she did so her left neko ear twitched. Davis blushed and looked back to Tai who was giving him a death glare.

"Uh.. ahem… sorry uh you were saying?" Davis rubbed the back of his head.

"Like I was saying we need to do something about this" Tai looked around at every body.

"Any ideas?" He asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"I'm back!" Magasa ran back into the room smiling.

"I would like to introduce the people I invited! Come on in you guys!" Magasa stepped aside and 6 people walked into the room.

"Okies now time to introduce them!" A brunet boy with goggles stepped forward and stood next to Magasa.

"This is the leader, Takuya" Magasa said. Takuya stepped back and a blonde haired girl with a purple hat stepped forward.

"This is Zoe" Magasa said. Zoe stepped back and 2 raven haired boys stepped forward. One of them had a bandana on his head, he stood to Magasa's right side, the other stood to Magasa's left.

"These are the twins, this is Kouji" Magasa pointed to the boy on her right "And this is Kouichi" She pointed to the boy on her left. They both stepped back and a large boy with orangeish brown hair stepped forward.

"This is J.P." She said. J.P. stepped back and a smaller boy with a big orange hat and brown hair, about maybe Cody's height, stepped forward.

"And this little boy here is Tommy" She said. Tommy smiled and stepped back. Jeal walked over to the other digidestined.

"In a line!" Jeal yelled. The other children stood in a line as quickly as they could.

"Ok state your name when I blow my whistle starting from the far left!" Jeal pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew on it.

'toot'

"Tai"

'toot'

"Sora"

'toot'

"Mimi"

'toot'

"Joe"

'toot'

"Davis"

'toot'

"Kari"

'toot'

"T.K."

'toot'

"Cody"

'toot'

"Ken"

'toot'

"Yolie"

'toot'

"Matt"

'toot'

"Izzy"

"Very good!" Jeal cheered. Magasa smiled. About 10 minutes passed while the 5 girls had begun to introduce themselves again to Takuya's group. Magasa walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Okies spokies! Everyone follow us!" Magasa walked out the front door followed by Yuna, Shaira, Kodina, and Jeal. The digidestined shrugged and walked out the front door followed by Takuya's group.

"Looks like the storm went away" Davis said.

"Yeah…" Tai said. Magasa stopped in her tracks and so did the 4 girls following her. The digidestined heard them stop and came to a hault as well. The chosen children (Takuya's group) stopped behind them.

"Uh why did we stop" Takuya asked.

"And why is it still dark?" Zoe added.

"Because we are here and cause I want it to be dark!" Magasa answered.

"Where are we exactly?" J.P. asked.

"At my playhouse!" Magasa snapped her fingers and the sun came out. Everyone was standing infront of a big pink playhouse (more like a mansion). It had dark pink shutters, and a pink door with a magenta smily face on it.

"Wow… that's a lot of pink…" Kari said. Everyone nodded.

"Well come on in and make yourselves at home!" Magasa giggled and opened the front door to her play house. Everybody walked into the play house and looked around. Almost everything was pink. The couches, the carpet and the walls all of them, some of the furniture was normal colored like the dinning table and the chairs.

"Everybody have a seat on this big couch right here!" Magasa lead everyone over to the couch and smiled. Everyone sat down and looked around at all the pictures that were on the walls. Magasa, Jeal, Yuna, Shaira, and Kodina stood infront of the couch in a straight line and looked at them.

"Okies we will take this time to answer any questions you may have" Magasa said.

"Yep that's right" Said Yuna.

"Anything at all" Said Kodina.

"Absolutely anything" Said Jeal.

"Just ask" Said Shaira.

"Ok then where were we earlier, that dark room where we all met, what was that?" Kouji asked.

"That dark room you guys were in was my black playhouse, I don't go in there a lot, we shall play in there tomorrow though, anymore questions, just raise your hand and ask away!" Magasa said. Cody raised his hand.

"Yes Cody-chan?" Magasa asked.

"I was wondering, why did you have to pick us?" Cody asked.

"Very good question Cody-chan. Ahem… well you see I have and underground hide out full of magical telescopes and one day I was walking around my room and my alarm went of. I went over to my blue and orange telescope and I saw you guys! I had already spied on Takuya's group and they were already on the top of my to-do list so I decided to invite you guys too, I thought it would be fun to have the digidestined and the legendary warriors here at the same time! So I invited you both cause sometimes it gets boring here with just me, Jeal, Kodina, Shaira, and Yuna, we needed to have some fun, we needed entertaintment so now you are all my prisoners!" Magasa snickered then laughed evilly.

"Oh yeah you aren't allowed to try and escape cause it won't work anyway" Magasa added.

"Wow… I guess you must be really bored than" Said J.P.

"No foolin'" Said Cody.

"Yeah" Said Ken.

"Anymore questions?" Magasa asked.

"Just one…" Davis said.

"Is your sister Jeal, taken by anyone?" Davis chuckled as he looked over to Jeal who was filing her nails.

"Ew! Pervert!" Said Matt and Mimi in unison.

"Yeah Pervert!" Said Sora and Tai.

"Stupid Perv!" Said Cody and Yolie.

"Moron!" Said T.K. and Kari.

"Idiot!" Said Ken, Izzy and Joe.

"Jerk!" Said Takuya and Zoe.

"Scum bag!" Said Kouji and Kouichi.

"Dumb dumb!" Said Tommy.

"Imbocile!" Said J.P.

"Why are you all insulting me!" Davis yelled.

"Cause we can" Said Tai and Sora

"Cause you don't care" Said T.K. and Kari.

"Cause it's fun" Said Cody and Yolie.

"Cause we enjoy it" Said Matt and Mimi

"Cause you deserve it" Said Ken, Izzy and Joe.

"Cause your stupid" Said Takuya and Zoe.

"Cause theres nothing better to do" Said Kouji and Kouichi.

"Cause you're a dumb dumb!" Said Tommy.

"Cause you suck" Said J.P.

"Stop insulting me!" Davis yelled. Shaira, Kodina, Yuna, Jeal and Magasa rolled there eyes.

"Anymore questions?" Magasa asked.

"Just one more" Said Kouji and Kouichi.

"What is it?"

"Uh make that 2 more" Said Takuya.

"Make that 3 more" Said Zoe.

"Make that 4 more" Said Sora.

"Err… ok what is it?" Magasa asked.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Asked Kouji and Kouichi.

"You guys are my prisoners so you are gonna stay here till I say its ok for you to leave, not long maybe a week or 2, next question!"

"Yeah um… I'm hungry, I didn't have lunch... or dinner, when do we get to eat?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah bring on the food, when's dinner?" Davis asked.

"Dinner is gonna be soon so don't worry, next question"

"Umm do we have change of cloths or something, cause I can't stand being in the same cloths for too long" said Zoe.

"Don't worry Zoe, the whole cloths issue has been taken care of thanks to Sha-san here" points to Shaira. "Next question"

"Um.. Well…" Sora was interrupted by Izzy.

"I was wondering, how did my laptop get here?" Asked Izzy.

"Well this playhouse is located in a different dimension, kinda like you know a warpzone type thing, the only way out is through my vortex which is located in my black playhouse. But I keep the vortex locked up. All I did was while I was waiting for the right moment to come in I made a small vortex outside and grabbed your laptop, it was tricky cause I had to redirect the vortex here and hook it up to Tai's computer since your laptop is here Izzy"

"Wow, sounds like hard work" Said Izzy.

"Yes, yes it was" Said Kodina.

"It isnt always easy for Magasa to make these vortex's and stuff, it takes a lot of concentration to do it" Said Yuna.

"Yeah, Magasa has a lot of magic powers and making a lot of vortexs tires her out and she loses a lot of energy" said Shaira. Magasa looked at them all and growled alittle.

"Anymore questions?" Asked Magasa.

"Well theres still mine" Sora said.

"Okies ask away" Magasa said.

"Who is that very handsome man standing behind you?" Sora asked. Magasa turned around to see a very handome Mexican guy standing behind her.

"Oh him, well he's my boyfriend, introduce yourself Ed-Kun" Magasa smiled as Ed stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Edward but you may call me Ed. I am 14 years old. My favorite animals are Coyotes, Hammerhead sharks, Rattle snakes, spiders, preferably the Mexican tarantula, the Emperor scorpion, bats and bunnies. I am Mexican and I am a Libra. I hate vegetables except corn and potatoes, I don't like lemon sodas, orange sodas, water, grape juice, salsa, cheese except when its nachos and pizza and spaghetti. I love Chocolate milk, Chata, Apple juice, Orange juice, Cola, Hawaian punch, Pizza, nachos, popcorn, most meats, cereal, beans, eggs, toasted bread by itself, peant butter and jelly sandwiches, tacos, most fruits, ice cream, candy and chips" Magasa giggled and hugged Edward.

"Hehehe. Well I think its about time for us to start making dinner. Shaira you are incharge of the soup, Kodina, you make the salads, Yuna you make the side dishes, Jeal you take care of the desert and me and Ed will take care of the main course. Okies you all have your assignments now get to it!" Magasa and Ed ran to the kitchen followed by Kodina, Jeal, Yuna and Shaira. Magasa yelled from the kitchen.

"You all just sit tight and get aquatinted!" The digidestined stared at the legendary warriors and they stared back.

"So…. Uh…. I like your goggles Takuya…" Tai said.

"Uh thanks…" Said Takuya. Tai put his arm around Sora and hugged her. Sora played with her fingers then looked up at the legendary warriors and unfortunately made eye contact with Zoe. Sora looked away quickly and whistled. Zoe looked away as well and stared at the floor. Davis looked at the legendary warriors.

"So um… Kouji… Kouichi… are you guys twins?"

"Well of course they are you idiot! Magasa told us they were when we met them" Yolie smacked Davis on the head with a spatula (don't ask where she got it from).

"Ow ok ok I'm sorry, so which one of you is the oldest?" Kouji kept his eyes on the floor and pointed to Kouichi.

"Oh well that's cool" Said Davis. "So uh Zoe, are you taken?"

"Davis!" Yolie smacked Davis on the head with a pan (don't ask where she got it from either). Zoe blushed and glanced over to Takuya.

"Um…" Zoe looked at the floor, her face bright red. All of a sudden the sound of pots and pans falling and a scream could be heard from in the kitchen.

"Kyaaa!" Everyone directed his or her attention to the kitchen door.

"I'm ok!" Shaira yelled. Everyone went back to staring at the floor. Davis looked up at Zoe.

"You never answered my question" Said Davis. Zoe turned bright red again as she kept her head still and looked over to Takuya.

"Uh… well… I… sorta… but I don't…. Really… Um.." Zoe collapsed onto the floor. The rest of the legendary warriors kneeled down on the floor next to her. Takuya pulled Zoe into a sitting position and began to shake her softly.

"Zoe are you ok?" He asked.

"Look what you did Davis!" Ken yelled.

"You killed Zoe! Waah!" Tommy sat on the floor and cried big saddy sad Tommy tears.

"And you made Tommy cry!" Yolie shouted.

"Zoe my love speak to me!" J.P. pushed Takuya out of the way and held up Zoe.

"I… I didn't mean to kill her…" Said Davis.

"Sure you didn't" Said Kouji and Kouichi. Magasa walked into the room followed by Edward.

"Hey guys, whats going on….?" Asked Magasa. Tommy walked over to Magasa and hugged her.

"Magasa…. Davis killed Zoe! Waaah!" Tommy burried his face in Magasa's cloak. Magasa growled and shot a death glare at Davis.

"How dare you make Tommy-chan cry!" Magasa pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and pulled a pen out of her hair.

"Feel the wrath of my almighty notebook of doom!" Magasa yelled. Davis tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't.

"HAHAHAHA! What are you gonna do with a notebook! Give me paper cuts! Hahaha!" Davis fell to the floor and held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Worse my prisoner…. Much worser than that" Magasa opened the pink notebook and wrote something down on a page with Davis's name on the top. When she was done she closed the notebook and Davis melted.

"There we go…" She said. Everyone stared at the puddle on the floor.

"Wow…" Said Yolie.

"Cool" Said Cody.

"Magasa, make Davis a solid again…" Said Edward.

"Ok, only for you Ed-sama" Magasa opened her notebook again and scratched out her first sentence on Davis's page and wrote somethin else underneath it. She closed the notebook and Davis returned to the way he was before.

"Whoa…" Davis backed away from Magasa.

"Be nice" She said. She rubbed Tommy on the head before walking over to J.P..

"Kiss her… that will wake her up for sure" Magasa patted J.P. on the head then walked back over to Edward.

"This is the one thing I have always wanted!" J.P. said. He leaned closer to Zoe and gave her a kiss on the lips and just as Magasa said, Zoe woke up.

"She's alive!" J.P. cheered. Zoe stared at J.P. and covered her mouth.

"Ew… J.P.! Why did you have to kiss me?"

"Magasa told me to" J.P. said.

"I would have liked it better if Takuya had kissed me!" Zoe yelled. "Ah…." After catching what she had said she blushed a bright red and screamed. Takuya stared at Zoe, blushing alittle.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that!" Zoe covered her blood red face. J.P. fell over with a shocked look on his face.

"Uh… Ed-sama and me are gonna go check on the main course, come on Ed-sama" Said Magasa.

"Ok Magasa-chan" Edward grabbed Magasa's hand and they both walked back to the kitchen. The legendary warriors sat back on their side of the couch and continued to stare at the floor. The digidestined did the same. Everyone was sitting in silence for about 5 minutes till Shaira walked back into the room.

"Maggy wanted me to tell you that dinner is gonna be ready soon"

"Ok thanks Sha" Tai said. Shaira bowed then walked back into the kitchen. Sora looked up from the floor and yawned.

"I'm kinda tired" She said. Tai nodded.

"So am I" Tai looked at Sora and let out a yawn. Sora looked over to the legendary warriors. Tommy was already asleep and was laying on Zoe's lap. Takuya was still staring at the floor and so was J.P. Kouji was staring at the ceiling and Kouchi was asleep and had his head resting on Kouji's shoulder. On the other side of the couch Davis was laying down and was snoring rather loudly. T.K. was holding Kari, who was asleep, in his arms. Next to him, Matt was sitting up with is arms crossed and next to him Mimi was playing with a piece of string that she found on the floor. Izzy was busy typing on his laptop, letting out a small yawn every now and then. Ken was sitting next to Yolie who was playing with a brainteaser puzzle she had found on the coffee table and Cody was sitting on the floor playing a game of clock solitaire. Yuna walked back into the room and bowed.

"Dinner is ready and Magasa-san told me to take you guys to the dinning room so hurry up and wake up the sleepers" Said Yuna. Yolie put the brainteaser on the table and crawled over to Davis.

"Hey Davis wake up dinner is ready" Davis sat up quickly.

"Alright!" Said Davis.

"Finally! I thought dinner was never gonna get here!" Takuya hopped off the couch and walked over to Yuna followed by Davis.

"Hurry up and wake the sleepers" Yuna said. Zoe looked down at Tommy and lightly shook him.

"Tommy wake up little guy" She smiled as Tommy woke up an yawned.

"What's going on?"

"It's time for dinner Tommy" Said Zoe.

"Ok" Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Kouichi it's time to wake up bro.." Kouji shook Kouichi's shoulder lightly but he didn't wake up.

"Maybe I should kiss him" J.P. said with a snicker.

"If you kiss him I will punch you in the stomach so… hard… that you will drop 10 pounds…" Kouji threatened.

"Aww fine" J.P. stood up and walked over to Yuna. Kouji shook Kouichi again.

"Wake up bro.…" Kouichi opened his eyes and yawned.

"What is it?" Kouchi yawned again.

"Dinner is ready" Said Kouji. He got up and grabbed Kouichi's hand and they both walked over to Yuna. T.K. looked down at Kari and shook her.

"Kari… wakie wakie" Said T.K. Kari opened her eyes and looked up at T.K.

"Good morning" She said. T.K. giggled and helped Kari to her feet.

"Come on its time for dinner" T.K. grabbed Kari's hand and they both walked over to Yuna.Yolie and Ken walked over to Yuna along with Cody, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Zoe and Tommy.

"Let's go Mimi" Matt said. He got up followed by Mimi. They both walked over to Yuna.

"Ok come on everyone, to the dining hall!" Yuna walked down a long hallway. The digidestined and the legendary warriors followed close behind her.

_**End chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner time food fight

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do not own any products that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, and Edward.

_**Chapter 3. Dinner time food fight**_

**What has happened so far:**

_So far, A strange girl named Magsasa along with her sister Jealnisa and her friends Yuna, Shaira and Kodina, have transported the digidestined and the legendary warriors to her Mysterious warpzone. After a lot of introductions, Magasa lead the children to her playhouse where they met Edward, the Mexican 14-year old and Magasa's boyfriend. The 6 children began making dinner while the digidestined got aquatinted with the legendary warriors. After Davis almost killed Zoe and Zoe nearly said she liked Takuya, dinner had been completed. And now the story continues._

Everyone continued walking down the long hallway. Yuna walked into the dinning room and stood aside as the digidestined and the legendary warriors walked in.

"Take a seat where ever you want, me and the others will be back in a minute with your food" Yuna walked back to the kitchen.

"Well lets take our seats then" Said Tai. They all nodded and took their seats.

A/N: (Okies since there is gonna be a lot of stuff going on in this section of the story, I'm gonna have to explain where every person is sitting just so you will know how and why things happen, which may take a while to explain but I suggest you read it or you will be lost, but first, look at your screen like you are doing right now and imagine that the table is longways on the screen with one end of it facing the bottom of the screen and the other end facing the top of the screen. now I'm going to read off where everyone sits starting on YOUR left side basically the left side of the table on the left side of the screen, starting from the top of the screen to the bottom:

Tai,

Sora,

Matt,

Mimi,

T.K.,

Kari,

Izzy,

Joe,

Davis,

Cody,

Yolie,

Ken.

Okies now I'm gonna read off the other side of the table, the right side of the screen basically and your right:

Empty seat.

Takuya,

Zoe,

Kouji,

Kouichi,

Tommy,

J.P.

Empty seat,

Empty seat,

Empty seat.

I know it seems a bit uneven right now but after Magasa and the others come into the room the right side will only be short 2 people, I'll explain later.)

After everyone had taken their seats Magasa walked into the room.

"Dinner is served! first we shall start with salad and soup!" Magasa stood aside as Shaira pushed a big catering cart into the dining room. On it were 24 bowls of soup and 24 plates of salad.

"Wow.." Said Davis.

"Ok everyone gets a bowl of soup and a plate of salad but to save time everything is gonna be brought out at the same time so you can just dig in once everything is out" Magasa snapped her fingers and Kodina and Yuna walked into the dinning room, each pushing a catering cart that was piled up with all kinds of side dishes.

"And last but not least, we have the main course!" Magasa ran into the kitchen and helped Ed wheel out a big turkey that was on a cart. Shaira placed the bowls of soup and plates salad on the table so everyone got one. Kodina and Yuna placed the side dishes into the center of the table or where ever they would fit but left a spot open in the exact middle of the table for the main course. Ed helped Magasa put the turkey in the center of the table. Yuna left the room but quickly returned with 24 plates the put 12 on one side and 12 on the other. Yuna, Kodina and Shaira took there seats.

(A/N: Okies now that everyone is in the room I'll tell you where Magasa and her friends are sitting: On the right side after J.P. is:

Shaira,

Yuna,

Kodina,

Empty seat,

Empty seat

Ed is sitting on the same side as they are but is sitting at the top next to Takuya so now the order incase you are having trouble is (from top to bottom):

Ed,

Takuya,

Zoe,

Kouji,

Kouichi,

Tommy,

J.P.,

Shaira,

Yuna,

Kodina,

Empty seat,

Empty seat.

Magasa is sitting at the top end of the table and Jeal is sitting at the bottom end of the table. Magasa, Jeal and Ed aren't seated yet but that's where they are gonna be sitting.)

"Alrigt everyone dig in!" Magasa and Ed yelled. Magasa walked inbetween Kari and Izzy and began cutting one half of the turkey, Ed walked inbetween Tommy and J.P. and began cutting the other half. Magasa put some turkey on each plate and passed the plates around till everyone on the left side got one. Ed did the same thing till everyone on the right side got one. Magasa and Ed took their seats and everyone began eating. While everyone was eating Tai would take random glances at Joe. Even though Tai knew that Joe hadnt done anything to or with Sora. He was still upset that Sora didn't call him or something. Tai was mad and wanted revenge. He took his soup spoon and scooped up some mashed potatoes. He leaned back in his chair and pulled back on his spoon. He took aim and fired the mashed potatoes at Joe. Sadly, Joe had leaned forward to grab a biscuit and the wad of mashed potatoes hit Davis right in the back of his head. The wad was stuck in Davis's hair.

"Oh shit!" Tai whispered. He sat forward and sheltered himself behind Sora. Davis looked around.

"Ok who hit me!" No one answered. Davis glanced around the room once more then leaned forward and cotinued eating. Tai growled and scooped up another spoonful of mashed potatoes. He pulled back on the spoon and fired his second spoonful of mashed potatoes at Joe. Joe leaned forward again to grab some corn and the mashed potatoes hit Davis again. Davis turned around and saw Tai resume his position beside Sora.

"Ok that's it!" Davis stood up and chucked a biscuit at Tai, but since he was sheltering himself behind Sora, the biscuit hit Sora right in the side of her head. Sora hissed evilly and stood up. She slowly turned her head in Davis's direction and shot the evil death glare that could only be performed by her and Cody.

"Why… did… you… throw… a…. biscuit... at... my… HEAD!" Sora flared. Davis sat back in his chair and played with his fingers.

"I…. I didn't mean to throw the biscuit at you…" Davis gave Sora a big puppy eye face.

"Please forgive me I'll never do it again" Davis pleaded. Sora sighed.

"Oh fine… I forgive you but…" Sora grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes.

"I still want payback!" Sora chucked the handful of mashed potatoes at Davis. Davis ducked and hid under the table. Davis heard the sound of the mashed potatoes making contact with something then the sound of everyone gasping. Davis looked up and saw that the mashed potatoes had made contact with the side of Cody's head. Cody shot a death glare at Sora (you know… the one that only he and Sora can do). He grabbed a handful of peas and carrots and mixed them in his mashed potatoes and threw the wad of mashed potatoes, peas and carrots at Sora. The big handful hit Sora right in the face. The mashed potato. Pea and carrot ball slowly slid off of her face and onto the floor. Sora said nothing.

"Uh… Sora are you ok?" Tai stood up and shook Sora's shoulder. Sora still said nothing. Kodina giggled, for she had been watching the hole thing. She stood up on her chair and yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kodina grabbed a hand of corn and threw it across the table. The corn hit Cody right in the head. Davis crawled out from under the table and threw his turkey across the table. The turkey soared through the air and landed on Yuna's head.

"Ew!" Yuna shook her head. She grabbed her bowl of semi warm soup, walked across the table and poured the soup down Davis's shirt. Davis screamed and fell onto the floor. Matt, claiming that he was the only mature one decided to abandon his title and chucked some turkey across the table, which hit Kouji in the face. He stood up and threw some baked beans across the table. Mimi giggled and tossed a handful of mashed potatoes across the table, which hit Kouichi, who laughed and chucked a handful of cranberry sauce back at her. Takuya and Zoe hand taken refuge under the table while the food was flying everywhere. Little did they know that it wasn't safe under the table either. Davis crawled back under the table and threw 2 handfuls of salad and beans at Takuya and Zoe.

"Hahaha! Take that love birds!"

"Ahh! Run Zoe!" Takuya grabbed Zoe's hand and moved her out of the way of the flying salad and bean balls. They crawled out from under the table and sadly, got hit with a wad of mashed potatoes and crushed mini tacos. Jeal walked into the room with a tray of deserts that were covered with tin covers.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeal looked at all the food that was flying. She watched as Zoe grabbed a handful of greenbeans and chucked them at Sora, and how Shaira was using her cat like agility to dodge flying balls of food, she was doing fine till she got pelted in the head with a turkey leg. Mimi was throwing all kinds of things across the table at Kouichi who proceeded to throw things back at her. Matt was dumping all kinds of foods on Mimi's head, soup, salad, cranberry sauce, fruit sauce, anything. Mimi didn't really care. She stood on her chair and continued throwing things at Kouichi as he did the same and stood on his chair.The room was a complete mess. The turkey had been masacred and the side dishes were no longer there. Everyone was covered in mashed poratoes and stuff. Yuna giggled as she snuck up behind Jeal and poured hot gravy on her head.

"Ahh!" Jeal fell over and rubbed her head. J.P. laughed and poured his bowl of soup down Kodina's shirt. She screamed softly and grabbed a biscuit and covered it with butter. She walked over to J.P. and smushed the biscuit in his face. Tommy was hiding under his chair with a bunch of plastic bags that were filled with gravy. He giggled and picked the perfect time to come out of hiding. He stood on his chair and threw the bags of gravy in all directions. One of them hit Izzy in the arm, one hit Kari in the chest, one hit Cody in the leg, one hit T.K. in the back and another hit Ken on his head. Takuya barely dodged one, which hit Zoe who was behind him, one hit J.P. and another hit Kouji. One hit Kouichi on his shoulder which knocked him off his chair, another came behind him and hit Mimi right in the middle of her face. Matt looked at her and tried to wipe the gravy out of her eyes while Kouji helped Kouichi to his feet. Tommy continued throwing the 'gravy bombs as he called them around the room. Sadly Mimi got hit with another gravy bomb which knocked her off of her chair too. Matt got hit in the face with one which sent him to the floor. Magasa and Edward were standing on the sidelines watching. They were covered with stray pieces of food that had either missed their targets or had broken off of bigger chunks of food.

"What should we do?" Ed asked. Magasa shook her head.

"I don't know, I didn't think things would get this hecktic…" Magasa sighed and pulled a whistle out of her pocket and blew on it.

'TOOOOT!'

"AHHH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears. Magasa stood on the table and glared at everyone.

"Alright… you guys are in so much trouble, you aren't getting desert till you clean up this mess!" Ed giggled and stood on the table next to Magasa. He looked at her and gazed into her eyes.

"Uh… Mag-chan… you have alittle something right here… on your cheek" Ed smiled and licked a piece of food off Magasa's cheek. She blushed a bright red as the room went silent. All that could be heard was the sound of food sliding off the walls, food falling off people and also the sound of Davis saying 'oooooooo!' over and over again. Magasa stopped blushing and smiled.

"Hurry and clean this mess up hehe…" Magasa hopped off the table followed by Ed. Jeal left the room but quickly returned with rags, buckets, mops, and other kinds of cleaning untensils.

"Alright everyone take something and start cleaning! After that everyone is gonna take a shower but first everyone take off your shoes, shirts and shorts and put on these orange jumpsuits" Jeal held up about 24 jumpsuits.

"Nya… Jeal-san don't make them wear those jumpsuits" Magasa said.

"Why can't they?" Jeal asked. Davis stepped forward as a piece of turkey fell out of his hair.

"Where did you get them all?" Davis asked. Jeal smiled.

"These are all the jumpsuits the people have given me at jail, one for every different person they think I am. See this one they gave me when I was pretending to be Virginia, the green haired queen with attitude. This one is from when I pretended to be a blonde haired girl named Brittany, this one is from when I was a red headed girl named Samantha, this is from when I pretended to be a brunet girl named Candy, and this one was when I pretended to be Selema and this-" Jeal was interuppted by a sharp sting in her arm. Magasa had pinched Jeal then had let go.

"We get the idea sis…" Magasa sighed. "Ok everyone get into an orange jumpsuit and start cleaning. She walked away and allowed everyone to change. The girls were in the living room and the boys were in the kitchen. In the kitchen, Davis was pulling mashed potatoes out of his hair.

"Man… I can't believe this crap…" Davis shook his head. Tai walked over to Davis.

"Sorry man… I never meant for you to get hit with anything. I was aiming for Joe"

"It's alright dude…" Davis took off his shirt and shorts and replaced them with the orange jumpsuit. Tai, T.K., Joe, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Kouji, and Kouichi did the same. In the living room, Sora had changed into her jumpsuit and was holding her dress in her arms. She sighed and dropped her dress into the dirty cloths bin.

"Man… this sucks… all I really wanted was to go out on a date with Tai for once and look what happened… we get sent to this weird place… and I still can't believe that Tai is still mad at Joe…" Yolie and Mimi walked over to Sora.

"It's alright Sora, things will work out, it's almost bed time and then you can have a nice talk with him" Yolie smiled softly. Mimi placed her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Everything will work out just fine, you just wait and see" Mimi smiled too and zipped up her jumpsuit. Zoe and Kari were in the corner having a conversation. Sadly, Kodina, Yuna and Shaira were all put on cleanup duty and Kodina wasn't allowed to have desert because she was the one who started the food fight in the first place. She was only allowed to have desert till after everybody else was done eating.

"So… Zoe, do you like Takuya?" Kari asked as she took of her shorts. Zoe blushed alittle as she removed her hat and her purple vest.

"Well…"

"You can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets, there are some things that not T.K. nor Tai know about me, like I'm a secret agent from the WIB" Kari took off her shirt and slid on the jumpsuit.

"What's the WIB?" Zoe asked. She removed her skirt and grabbed her jumpsuit. She took off her shirt and replaced it with the jumpsuit.

"Women in Black, I'll show it to you some day, the pay is good and its run by just one man. But anyways don't tell any of the guys what I said. I promise I won't tell anyone, do you like Takuya, I'm just alittle curious that's all" Zoe blushed more and looked up at Kari and smiled. She felt that she could trust her.

"Yeah… I do" Zoe turned bright red and smiled. Kari giggled.

"How cute" Once everyone was dressed in their orange jumpsuits that had been provided by Jeal, who had been sent to prison about 24 times and was a completely different person everytime, every body (except for Magasa, Edward and Jeal) grabbed a mop or a rag and a bucket of water and scattered themselves around the dinning room. Magasa, Jeal and Ed had already taken their showers while everyone was getting dressed and now Magasa was wearing a pink skirt with a pink tank top. She stood in the door way with Ed who was wearing a green muscle shirt and blue jeans. Jeal was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. They watched as everyone began cleaning. It did take a while to clean but with everyone working together they were able to clean up the mess. Davis, being the jokster he is would play around with the suds inside the bucket and put them Cody's hair while he wasn't looking. After that Davis wasn't able to clean anymore, not because he was stopped by Magasa but because Cody had sprained Davis's wrist. After The cleaning was done, the room was sparkling clean. It was shiny to say the least. The floor was so shiny that you could see your reflection when you looked at it. Davis took advantage of the shinniness and everytime Magasa would walk by he would look at the floor, allowing him to look up her skirt. This made her mad and now Davis was only allowed to have one piece of cake, icecream and a cup of jello. Jeal placed the tins of deserts in the center of the table and removed the tin covers. There was cake, icecream, pie, jello, yogurt, and a bowl of candy. There were even apple and cherry turn overs. Everyone dug into the deserts. Sora and Tai shared a cup of jello together and Matt was sitting with Mimi on his lap and was feeding her cake. Tommy's face was covered with frosting and was now eating his second piece of cake. The only thing Cody ate was some yogurt and a piece of cake. He didn't favor sweets that much. Davis had dug into the candy bowl, even though Magasa told him not to, she didn't mind though cause she claimed that she was only kidding. After dessert, Magasa lead everyone into the living room.

"Ok nice work on cleaning up the mess everyone, it's almost time for bed so I want everyone to go upstairs and take a bath, don't worry there are plenty of bathrooms for everyone. And don't forget to wash your hair cause I don't want all my pillows to be covered in mashed potatoes and stuff now go on! Cloths will be provided for you, I have made sure of that with the help of Sha-chan and Yuna-san, hurry up now, shoo shoo!" Magasa sat down on the lazy boy recliner and yawned as she grabbed the remote control and watched tv. Jeal sat next to her on a blue Skull shaped bean bag chair. Ed sat next to Magasa on a green spider shaped bean bag chair. Yuna sighed and lead everyone upstairs.

"Come on guys" She said. Everyone shrugged and walked upstairs.

_**End Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4 Bath, bed, breakfast, and trou...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't know any product names I may use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, and Edward.

_**Chapter 4. Bath, bed, breakfast and trouble!**_

**What has happened so far:**

_Everyone began eating dinner but everything was ruined when Tai tried to get revenge on Joe for being with Sora. He threw some mashed potatoes at Joe but missed and hit Davis twice. Davis became frustrated and threw a biscuit at Tai but it missed and hit Sora instead. A food fight broke out and everyone was told to clean up before they ate dessert. They did as they were told and after that they had dessert. And now its bathtime!_

Everyone walked up the stairs and fought for who got the biggest bathroom. Tommy was victorious even though he was small and didn't need all the room, so everyone fought over second biggest and so on till the smallest one. Davis was left in the dust and got the smallest bathroom (it is'nt as small as you may think it is, its actually just a standard bathroom like one you find in any normal house. The one Tommy got has a big tub in it like one you find in a mansion or something). After everyone had taken a bath, like Magasa had said, cloths had been provided for them. Everyone walked down stairs and saw that Magasa, Edward and Jeal were still watching tv. Shaira ran over to the foot of the lazy boy recliner and curled into a ball next to Jeal. She purred softly as Jeal rubbed her on the head. Yuna walked over to Magasa and tapped her arm.

"Everyone is done taking their showers now" Magasa looked over to them.

"Yes good well… I guess its time to take them to bed" Magasa stood up and walked to the stair case.

"Come on everyone" Magasa walked up the stairs and everyone followed. They walked down the long hall way till Magasa stopped walking.

"Ok this room is for Tai and Kari, all siblings are pairing up together so don't argue!" Magasa unlocked the door to Tai and Kari's room and allowed them to walk in. The room looked almost like Tai's room, it had a bunk bed and a night desk. Tai walked over to Sora and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Seeya tomorrow my love" Tai walked into the room and climbed up to the top bunk. Kari ran over to T.K. and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night T.K. hehe" Kari ran into the room.

"Night everybody" Said Tai and Kari. They shut the door as everyone said their goodnights. Magasa walked over to the next door and opened it.

"This one is for you Sora" Magasa unlocked the door and Sora walked in.

"Night guys" She smiled and closed the door as everyone said goodnight to her. Magasa walked over to the next door over and unlocked it.

"This is your room Matt and T.K." She stepped aside and let T.K. inside. Matt walked over to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Mimi night everyone" Matt said. T.K. waved to everyone and shut the door. Magasa walked over to the next door down and unlocked it.

"Mimi this is your room" Mimi walked into the room.

"Night guys!" She giggled and shut the door. Magasa walked down to the next door and unlocked it.

"This is your room Izzy, and the one next to it is Joe's" She opened the door next to Izzy's and they both walked into their rooms.

"Ok this room belongs to Yolie, the one next to it belongs to Davis and this one belongs to Cody and last but not least this room is Ken's" She unlocked all remaining doors and the remaining children walked in. Magasa walked over to the legendary warriors and smiled.

"This room belongs to Takuya" She unlocked a door on the other side of the hallway and Takuya walked in. Zoe walked over to Takuya and grabbed his hand. She gave Takuya a quick kiss on the cheek and blushed as she let go of his arm.

"Um… night Takuya…" She blushed more and walked away. Takuya blushed too and closed the door to his room.

"Night guys" He said before shutting it. Magasa walked over to the next room and unlocked it.

"Tommy I don't want you to get scared or anything so I bunked you with Zoe. Tommy walked into the room and waved.

"Night J.P., Night Kouji and Kouichi!" Zoe followed the little boy inside and smiled as she waved goodnight too.

"Seeya in the morning" She smiled and shut the door. Magasa walked over to the next door and opened it.

"This room belongs to Kouji and Kouichi" Magasa smiled and Kouji walked into the room. He turned around and bowed. Kouichi did the same then walked in.

"Night" They both said. Kouji ran over to the bed and jumped on it as Kouichi shut the door. Magasa unlocked the last door.

"This room belongs to you J.P." Magasa smiled and let J.P. walk inside. J.P. smiled.

"Night Magasa, see you tomorrow"

"Same to you" Magasa walked away and waved to J.P.. J.P. shut the door to his room and layed down on the bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Magasa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna, and Kodina had all woken up early that morning. Jeal was no where to be found. Magasa had looked all over her playhouse but couldn't find her. She figured that Jeal was off trying to kill another one of her teachers or even an innocent pedestrian. Anyway Magasa decided that she was gonna be the one who had to cook breakfast. She began to cook and sent Sha, Ed and Yuna to go wake the children. Kodina stayed behind and assisted Magasa. While they were cooking Jeal walked into the kitchen wearing an orange jumpsuit and a bright pink wig. She walked over Magasa and placed her arms on Magasa's shoulders and hugged her lightly.

"Hey baby sis" Jeal giggled.

"Jeal-san! Where have you been?" She asked. Jeal took off the wig and placed it on the counter.

"Well I wanted to get revenge on my english teacher… I got in trouble for attempted murder" She said.

"How did you try and kill him this time?"

"Well… I tried to strangle him but he got free, I bashed him on the head with a desk but he was still alive so I tried to stab him in the neck with a pencil, that didn't work either so I kept bashing him with a desk, then I got caught by a janitor, and he turned me into the police" Jeal laughed alittle. "I broke out of jail thank the lord hehe… man… I think they were starting to catch on to me"

"Well no wonder, you keep trying to kill the teachers and the police keep going to the same school"

"Yeah… which reminds me, tomorrow I'm gonna try and finish my teacher off, he's at the hospital… he's gonna get a visit from the girl who tried to kill him… Mindy!" Magasa slowly slid her hand down her face.

"Jeal-san leave him alone, I think you've done enough to him, please, for me" Jeal sighed.

"Alright, but only cause you asked nicely…" Jeal smiled and walked over to the counter and sat ontop of it. Ed, Yuna, and Shaira were having trouble trying to wake everyone up. The only children who were awake were Tai, Kari, Tommy, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Zoe, Matt, and T.K.. Yuna knocked on J.P.'s door and after forever he finally woke up. J.P. opened the door and yawned.

"Morning…" He said.

"Good morning J.P., its time to wake up, breakfast will be ready soon" Yuna said. Shaira walked over to Kouji and Kouichi's room and opened the door. She jumped on Kouji's bed and meowed loudly.

"Wake up nya!" She said. Kouji woke up and yawned.

"What the hell…?" He said. He sat up and looked at Shaira who was swaying her tail from side to side.

"Um… good morning Sha…" He said. Shaira giggled and hopped off his bed. Kouichi had also woken up from all of Shaira's meowing.

"Morning…" He said. Shaira hopped onto Kouichi's bed and meowed more. Kouichi got off his bed and walked over to Kouji.

"Come on bro" He grabbed Kouji's hand and they walked out into the hall with Shaira close behind. Yuna had already woken up Mimi, Cody, Yolie, and Davis. Takuya had woken up on his own and soon everyone was out in the hallway.

"Come on everyone downstairs" Said Edward. He walked downstairs with the digidestined and the legendary warriors close behind him. Yuna and Shaira were following all the way on the end. When they got downstairs breakfast was just about ready. Jeal had changed into a blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Magasa saw everyone enter the kitchen and smiled.

"Morning everyone!" She cheered. Kodina appeared behind her and smiled.

"Hehe have a seat in the dinning room, breakfast will be brought to you shortly" Everyone was lead into the dinning room and sat in the same seats they sat in for dinner the night before. (A/N: if you have any trouble refer to chapter 3 for help but incase you don't want to go through the trouble or if you don't remember, look at the screen, like you are looking at the table from an airial view. On the right side of the table is (your right):

Ed,

Takuya,

Zoe,

Kouji,

Kouichi,

Tommy,

J.P.,

Shaira,

Yuna,

Kodina,

Empty seat,

Empty seat.

On the left side is (your left):

Tai,

Sora,

Matt,

Mimi,

T.K.,

Kari,

Izzy,

Joe,

Davis,

Cody,

Yolie,

Ken.

There ya go) Shortly after everyone was seated Magasa, and Jeal walked into the room and servered breakfast. (Magasa and Jeal sit in the same seats they sat in for dinner, Magasa on the top and Jeal on the bottom) Everyone began eating the wonderful breakfast that Jeal had made, but sometime in the middle of it all Tommy had dissapeared.

"Has anyone seen Tommy?" Zoe asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go find him" Kodina stood up and walked into the doorway of the dinning room.

"I'll be right back!" Kodina left the room. Everyone continued eating till Kodina ran back into the room.

"This is terrible!" She yelled. Magasa rushed over to Kodina.

"What happened, is Tommy alright? Is he hurt!" Magasa asked.

"Tommy's alright but… he got into our secret stash of candy and sugar!" Kodina sat back in her seat and put her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands.

"This could be bad… Tommy could be anywhere, my playhouse is huge, it would be like… finding a worm in the dirt, finding 4 leaf clover in a 3 leaf clover patch, finding a needle in a hay stack… finding a…" Ed walked over to Magasa a slapped her on the cheek softly.

"Get a hold of yourself Usagi-chan?" (A/N: incase you were wondering, Usagi is japanese for rabbit and Ed likes to call Magasa bunny so there you go) Magasa looked at Ed.

"Thank's Ed-kun, I needed that, alright… I think we all need to split into groups and go find Tommy! Come on everyone follow me!" Magasa rushed out of the room. Everyone got up from their seats and walked out of the dinning room. Magasa walked over to the center of the living room grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table. She pulled a pen out of her hair and wrote everyones names on it. She pulled a scissor out of her pocket and cut the names into separate sheets.

"Ed… grab that bucket for me" Magasa said. Ed walked over to the bucket that was next to the couch and retreived it for her. She folded the pieces of paper and stuck them into the bucket. She shook the bucket around to mix up the names and placed it on the floor next to her.

"Alright we are gonna Pair up to search for Tommy so we are going to draw names. Me and Ed are gonna be paired up cause he is my man and all. Me and Ed are gonna be picking the pairs. Alright lets the see first name is…" Magasa stuck her hand into the bucket and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the name to herself.

"J.P." She said. She dropped the paper on the floor and picked another name from the bucket. She unfolded the paper and read the name to herself then read it aloud.

"Sora! Okies now when you hear your name and you get your partner I want you to get together with him or her" J.P. nodded and stood next to Sora. Magasa dug around in the bucket and pulled out another name. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the name to herself then aloud.

"T.K." She said. She drew another name, unfolded the paper and read it.

"And Kouji" Kouji had a blank expression on his face as his name was called.T.K. walked over to Kouji and stood next to him. Ed stuck his hand into the bucket and drew a name. He unfolded it and read the name aloud.

"Tai" He said. He drew another name, unfolded it and read it.

"Shaira" Shaira giggled a strolled over to Tai. Ed stuck his hand back into the bucket and to save time he grabbed 2 names. He unfolded them both and read them.

"Mimi and Kodina" Mimi walked over to Kodina and smiled. Magasa stuck her hand into the bucket and pulled out 2 names. She unfolded them and read the names.

"Yuna and Zoe" Since Yuna and Zoe were already standing next to eachother they didn't have to move. Ed dug into the bucket and pulled out 2 names, unfolded and read them.

"Takuya and Kouichi" Kouichi had a blank expression on his face too. Takuya walked over to Kouichi and stood next to him. Magasa picked 2 more names out of the bucket, unfolded and read them.

"Kari and Izzy" Kari walked over to Izzy and stood next to him. Ed picked 2 more names, unfolded and read them.

"Matt and Yolie" He said. Yolie walked over to Matt and stood next to him. Magasa picked 2 more names. She unfolded and read them.

"Jeal and Cody" Jeal walked over to Cody and rubbed him on the head. Magasa grabbed the 3 remaining names out of the bucket and read them.

"And of course we have the last 3 people in a group, Ken, Davis and Joe! Now we are gonna have each pair search a section of my playhouse I shall asign each group a room or a section. Jeal and Cody, you 2 search the Zen room, Tai and Shaira you search the Sports room, Yuna and Zoe, you search the Zero gravity room, J.P. and Sora, you search the Glamore room, Mimi and Kodina, search the Toy room, Takuya and Kouichi, you 2 search the Virtual game room, T.K. and Kouji, you search the game room, Kari and Izzy, search the library, Matt and Yolie search the bed rooms and the hallways, and Ken,

Davis, and Joe, search the bathrooms. Me and Ed-sama are going to search the attic, along with the dinning room, the kitchen and the living room. Sha-chan" Magasa snapped her fingers and Sha walked over to each groups holding a bucket of keys. Ed walked out of the room with 2 keys in his hand.

"Take the one with the name tag that corrisponds with the room you are searching nya" Eveyone grabbed their corrisponding keys.

"Once you are done searching your specified room lock it behind you and make sure the windows, if there are any, are also locked when you leave. If there is a closet in the room search it thoroughly. When you are done searching the room and have locked it report to the living room and wait. If you see Tommy, try and catch him. You can also go outside and search if you wish" Ed returned to the room and put the keys in Magasa's pocket.

"I finished searching the kitchen and the dinning room Usagi-chan" Said Edward. Magasa blushed and smiled.

"Alright thanks Ed. Sha-chan" Sha walked over to each group and handed them a map. This is a map of each floor of my playhouse. Look for your room and go up the stairs. Alright, you all have your assignments now get to em'!" Magasa and Ed looked around the living room once more before running up the stairs and to the attic. Jeal and Cody walked into the hallway and took their first left which took them to the Zen room. Everyone looked at their maps and walked up the stairs. As everyone walked up random pairs branched onto one of the 4 levels of Magasa's house. Matt and Yolie began searching on the 2nd level of the house along with Davis, Ken and Joe. On the 3rd floor J.P. and Sora, T.K. and Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi, and Yuna and Zoe branched off to their designated rooms. The remaining pairs had to walk down the hall way of the 3rd floor to get to the 4th floor. When they did Kari and Izzy, Mimi and Kodina, and Tai and Sha departed. Last but not least Magasa and Ed proceeded to the 5th floor (if you want to call it that even though it wasn't really a floor) the attic. Once everyone found their room they began their search for the sugar high Tommy.

_**End Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5 Tommy and Sugar just don't mix...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't own any product names that I may use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina and Edward.

_**Chapter 5. Tommy and Sugar just don't mix or Searching for Tommy Pt. 1**_

**What has happened so far:**

_After everyone had cleaned the dinning room and had eaten their cake they all took well-deserved baths. After that they were all lead to their rooms for a nice good sleep. The next day Jeal came in alittle late claiming she had tried to kill her english teacher. While everyone was eating breakfast Zoe noticed that Tommy was missing. Kodina went to look for him in his room, but she returned empty handed. At that moment Magasa decided that they all search for the missing Tommy but there was only one problem… Tommy had found Magasa's secret stash of sugar and candy! Now after being assigned their pair and their rooms, everyone went their seperate ways and began the search the missing sugar high Tommy._

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Hmm… lets see where should we begin looking Ed-sama?" Magasa asked as she lifted a box up and looked inside it. Ed shrugged.

"I'm not really sure…" Ed moved a few boxes around and looked behind them.

"Well I'm gonna go over here in the closet and see if he's here" Magasa said.

"Alright Usagi-chan" Ed walked over to a pile of boxes and looked through them.

**IN THE ZEN ROOM**

"Wow this room is awesome!" Cody walked along the dock of Jeal's zen room and admired the bonsai tree's that lined the edge of it. Jeal giggled softly as she watched Cody wander around. In the corner of the room there was a large waterfall that filled the room with water, giving it a lake effect.

"So you like it Cody-chan?" Jeal asked. Cody turned and looked at her.

"Yeah this room is really cool! But where do you get all the water from?"

"Under the water there is a drain. The water drains out at a speed so that the water won't over flow or anything and then it is pumped back into the water fall so its like a never ending cycle. I designed this room myself, all these little bonsai's belong to Magasa… weird thing is she named them all…"

"She named them all?"

"Yeah" Jeal walked over to one of the bonsai's and held it up.

"This is Jed and the one next to it is… um… I believe she named that one Marco and the one next to it is named Bobby then you've got Harriet, Madame Josephine and Mary Anne. Then there's Helen and Drew then Joseph and Greg and Brenda and Richard and Freddie. And last but not least Sue"

"Wow… she's weird"

"I know but hey, shes my baby sis and I love her with all my heart, but there are those times where I just want to step on her or punch her or squeeze the air out of her but I don't and you know why?"

"Um… why?"

"Cause I love her too much and I almost got introuble for doing that once…"

"………"

"What! It was my time of the month so Su me!"

"Um let's get to searching for Tommy now" Cody walked along the dock and looked around. Jeal rubbed the back of her head and followed him.

**IN THE SPORTS ROOM**

"Wow… I have never seen so much sports equipment in one place before!" Tai wondered around the sports room and saw a tennis court, and indoor track, and even a swimming pool.

"The sports room is divided into 2 sections, the sports section and the weight lifting section, Magasa likes to lift weights a lot so that's why this room is split in 2" Shaira said.

"Well its really huge" Tai sat down on a bench and started weight lifting.

"Ha! 75 pounds! Beat that Sha-chan!" Tai laughed.

"We are supposed to be looking for Tommy-chan, not lifting weights"

"You just know that you can lift anything but a cardboard box!" Tai laughed. Shaira's tail stood straight up and her ears flatned to the side of her head.

"Why you…!"

"Just admit it!" Tai had already done 5 reps and was on his 4th set.

"Err! That's it!" Shaira walked over to the bench next to Tai and lyed down. She lifted the bar and laughed.

"Ha! 175 pounds beat that!"

"I don't think I can… uh lets start looking" Tai got up and walked around the room.

**IN THE ZERO GRAVITY ROOM**

"So…. Yuna-san, how does this zero gravity room work?" Zoe asked.

"Like this come here" Yuna lead Zoe over to a control panel.

"All I have to do is press a few buttons and then turn this knob right here then tada!" Yuna turned the knob and the room dropped to zero gravity. Yuna floated into the air and so did Zoe.

"Wow! This is awsome!" Zoe giggled.

"Yeah, Magasa-san designed this room herself well let's get to looking"

"Alright"

**IN THE GLAMORE ROOM**

"Yuck… this room is completely pink!" J.P. stuck out his toungue. Sora stood next to him and bopped him on the head.

"Oh can it J.P. lets start looking for Tommy-chan" Sora walked around the room and spotted a vanity.

"Ooo…" Sora looked at all the makeup that was piled up on it then looked at J.P. and snickered.

"Hehe… oh J.P.!"

**IN THE TOY ROOM**

"Tee hee hee! This is my favorite room in the whole playhouse!" Kodina giggled and dove into a pile of stuffed animals.

"If Tommy is anywhere it would have to be in here! Magasa has every kind of toy that has ever been created! Super soakers, jacks, care bear stuffed animals, power rangers, hotwheels everything!" Kodina picked up a kitty stuffed animal and hugged it.

"Alright I guess we should start looking then" Mimi said.

"Ok come on then let's search!"

**IN THE VIRTUAL GAME ROOM**

"Whoa… this room is awsome.." Takuya said. The room they were in had the perfect name, there were virtual games every where. It looked like an arcade. There was even a room labled virtual reality simulator. Takuya walked over to the room and opened it. The room was dark.

"I bet Tommy came in here!" Takuya proclaimed.

"Come on Kouichi lets go!" Takuya began walking into the room but stopped when he realized that no one was following him. Takuya turned around and didn't see Kouichi.

"Oh god! Now I've lost him too! Aww man Kouichi where are you! Answer me!" Takuya ran around the room looking behind the virtual reality games but didn't see Kouichi anywhere. Takuya began to panic till he spotted Kouichi sitting in a corner, facing the wall.

"Dude there you are! I was worried sick, I thought Tommy had gotten to ya!" Kouichi said nothing.

"Um.. are you ok?" Takuya asked. Kouichi still said nothing.

"Oh god don't tell me you lost your voice or something! I don't wanna be in this weird room talking to myself! Speak to me!" Takuya grabbed Kouchi's shoulder and turned him around. Kouichi was crying. Kouchi whispered something that Takuya could harldy hear.

"… I want… Kouji…" Takuya stared at him.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I WANT KOUJI!" Kouichi started crying buckets of tears.

"Aww crap! Come on don't cry… man I'm gonna need some help…"

**IN THE GAME ROOM**

"Sweet! I'm digging this game room!" T.K. shouted. The room was filled with all kinds of games. There was a section of the room devoted to video games, one section devoted to board games and other kinds of games.

"Isnt this room cool Kouji?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah… sure…." Kouji had his head lowered and was staring at the floor.

"Um… you ok Kouji? You don't look so well…. You sick or something?" T.K. put his hand on Kouji's forhead but he didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine… just alittle depressed that's all" Kouji walked away and T.K. followed.

**IN THE LIBRARY**

"Wow I have never seen so many books before! This playhouse is huge I it can fit a library in here!" Kari said.

"Yeah truly remarkable!" Izzy agreed. Kari looked along the shelves and saw that there was a missing book in the children's book section.

"Hey Izzy come here" Izzy walked over to Kari.

"What is it? You find a book on cooking?" Kari glared at Izzy.

"Not funny"

"Sorry Kari, uh you were saying?"

"look, there is a missing book in the children's section" Izzy looked at the empty space where a book had been taken.

"Hm… your right there is a book missing"

"Let's look in the library log thingy over there. According to this map, this is a high Tec library and the shelves know if a book is taken and know what the books title was and puts it into the library's log thingy" Kari walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. She brought the library's log up and found a clue.

"This missing book is called 'The Best Children's Fairy Tales' looks like Tommy-chan has been here" Kari said.

"Great now we can look and see if he is in one of those reading corner things!"

"Alright lets go!"

**IN THE A RANDOM BEDROOM**

"Hmm… it doesn't look like Tommy has been in this room…" Yolie said. Matt looked under the bed and in the closet but didn't find not hide or hair of Tommy.

"Your right he isnt in here lets lock up and look in the next room" Matt said.

"Alright" Yolie locked the window and walked out. Matt shut the door and locked it with a key that fit all the locks (like a skeleton key).

**IN A RANDOM BATHROOM**

"Dude… we are never gonna find this kid!" Davis yelled.

"Yeah we will, don't worry" Said Ken. Joe looked around the bathroom but didn't find anything.

"Ken's right, we just started looking, he could be anywhere and who knows maybe all that sugar went through him and he-" Davis interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear anymore! That's gross!" Davis walked over to the toilet and threw up.

"Ew! That's even grosser!" Ken yelled.

"Come on lets move on to the next bathroom." Joe said. And with that all 3 of them walked out and locked the door behind them.

**_End chapter_**


	6. Chapter 6 Tommy and Sugar just don't mix...

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't own any product names that i may use in my story. I do own the characters i made up Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Kodina, Yuna, and Edward.

_**Chapter 6. Tommy and Sugar just don't mix or Searching or Tommy Pt. 2**_

**What has happened so far:**

_Everyone had began their search for the missing sugar high Tommy. Magasa and Ed hadn't found anything and it appears that Takuya and T.K. have to deal with 2 twins who have a case of separation anxiety and it looks like Kari and Izzy have found a clue to Tommy's where abouts. Tommy had previously taken a book called "The Best Children's Fairy Tales" from the library and it looks like they are on the right track. Sora has some plans for J.P. and who knows maybe Tommy has some plans for everyone else. Lets find out as the search continues!_

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Darn it Ed-sama! He isnt here!" Magasa fell backwards and kicked her legs.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled. Ed sat on the floor next to her.

"It's alright Usagi-chan, we'll find him"

"I hope so…"

**IN THE ZEN ROOM**

"I don't see him over here…" Said Cody.

"He's not oveeeerrrrrroh no!" Jeal yelled.

"What is it Jeal-san?"

"Madame Josephine is missing!"

"You know which one is which?"

"Yes of course! Living with Magasa for all my life, I have memorized everything about her stupid bonsai trees! Like, according to Magasa, Madame Josephine is afraid of thunder and Greg doesn't like broccoli and Harriet is afraid of the number 13. Jed has a crush on Sue but Sue is going with Richard. Brenda likes it when Magasa trims her branches right at the top, Helen and Drew are dating and the other day Drew proposed, Freddie loves Bobby, yes 2 of her bonsai's are gay and Marco is what Magasa calls a pimp cause he likes to hang around with all the girl bonsai's!" Cody had a blank expression on his face. He was stunned to say the least.

"Um… hey look it's Tommy!" Tommy was sitting on a rock holding Madame Josephine. He appeared to be attempting a ventriloquist act. (Tommy is making the plant talk so whatever is _slanted _is the plant talking not Tommy himself)

"Hello little tree… _Hello Tommy, how are you? _I'm fine hehehaha! Everything is great, so little tree what do you think of the weather? _I think the weather is quite nice today Tommy_"

"Tommy has Madame Josephine! Ay-yah! Magasa-chan is gonna kick my ass!" Jeal held her head.

"Um… Jeal-san… Tommy is gone…" Cody said.

"Ah! So is Madame Josephine!"

**IN THE SPORTS ROOM**

"Hm.. He isnt over here…" Tai said. Shaira stood next to Tai.

"I couldn't find him anywhere either… I mean why are we even looking in this room anyway? He obviously isnt in the sports room" Shaira said.

"I agree… why would a kid like Tommy come in here anyway?"

"Hey look! A clue!" Shaira pointed to a piece of taffy that was stuck to the carpet.

"Maybe he has been in here" Tai said.

**IN THE ZERO GRAVITY ROOM**

"I don't think Tommy-chan is here" Said Yuna. Zoe nodded.

"Yeah neither do I" Yuna looked around the room and spotted Tommy floating behind Zoe holding tightly onto Madame Josephine.

"There he is!" Yuna yelled. Zoe turned around to see Tommy.

"Tommy! Oh we found you!" Zoe cheered. Tommy giggled and tugged on Zoe's skirt with one hand and held onto Madame Josephine with the other.

"Hey stop it you little pervert! Let go!" Zoe yelled. Tommy giggled and released Zoe's skirt.

"Hey that's Madame Josephine!" Yuna shouted.

"Madame who?" Zoe was puzzled.

"Madame Josephine, one of Magasa-san's treasured bonsai trees!" Yuna yelled. Yuna tried her best to make her way through the air to the control panel. When she got there she pushed a few buttons and she spoke into a microphone.

"Magasa are you there!"

**IN THE ATTIC**

Magasa looked at a blinking light on the wall. She ran over to a small control panel in the wall and spoke into the microphone after she pushed a few buttons.

"What is it Yuna-san?" She asked.

**BACK IN THE ZERO GRAVITY ROOM**

(A/N: for this part everything that is _slanted_ is Magasa talking from the attic)

"Tommy has been spotted and he's taken a hostage!"

"_Who! Who's the hostage!"_

"Um… it's Madame Josephine…"

"_WHAT! NOT MADAME JOSEPHINE! ANYONE BUT HER!"_

"I shall try and apprehend him! Over and out!"

"_Please stop that child and get Madame Josephine back Yuna-san! Over and out!"_

"Um… Yuna… Tommy is gone… and he still has Madame what's-her-name"

"Madame Josephine!"

**IN THE GLAMORE ROOM**

"Waah! Help me somebody!" J.P. yelled. Sora giggled evily. She had J.P. tied to a chair and was applying all kinds of cosmetics to him.

"Don't worry all I need to do is add a little bit of blush and curl your eye lashes!" Sora said.

"Yeah and maybe some mascara!" Said Tommy. Sora turned around and looked at Tommy who had some mascara in his right hand and Madame Josephine in his left.

"Tommy-chan!"

"Tommy dude! Help me!" J.P. tried to get untied but it didn't work. Tommy giggled and ran out of the room with the mascara and Madame Josephine.

**IN THE VIRTUAL GAME ROOM**

"Man I thought for sure that this is where we would find Tommy…" Takuya said.

"Come on Kouichi lets check over here" Takuya walked into the virtual reality simulator but stopped. He turned around and pulled on a leash he was holding. Kouichi walked next to Takuya with his head down. Takuya had finally been able to get Kouichi to stop crying and get out of the corner but he wouldn't follow Takuya.

"I'm sorry I have to drag you around with this leash, but I just couldn't leave you alone ya know?"

"………." Kouichi nodded.

"Hey it's Tommy! We found him!" Takuya cheered. Kouichi slowly looked up and spotted Tommy standing infront of him. He had abandoned the mascara some where and was now holding a stick of taffy and Madame Josephine.

"Hi Kouichi!" Tommy giggled. Kouichi said nothing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been acting weird since he got separated from Kouji… hey wait a minute! don't change the subject! Come here you little booger!" Takuya dove ontop of Tommy but forgot that he was still holding the leash. When he landed on Tommy he brought Kouichi down with him.

"Ah! I'm leaving!" Tommy ran out of the room with Madame Josephine, leaving his stick of taffy behind.

"…… ouch….." Kouichi sat up and rubbed his head.

"Darn… I was so close…" Takuya said.

**IN THE GAMEROOM **

"Hm… doesn't look like Tommy's been here…" T.K. said. Kouji nodded.

"He could be anywhere……" Kouji lowered his head.

"Do you miss him that much?" T.K. asked. Kouji nodded.

"Have you ever heard of parents who go on trips and leave their kids with baby sitters? Seperation anxiety… The kid gets all depressed and stuff and they don't stop being depressed till their parents come back… me and Kouichi are the same way… can't stand being away from eachother cause we get depressed… Kouichi is more depressed when it happens though…"

"Oh… me and Matt were the same way when our parents divorced. I was really sad, even though I was young and all and didn't really understand what was going on. I cried a lot like a week after he left with dad… man did I ever cry but I got over it in like a day but I was still depressed' T.K. said.

"Kouichi is the definition of depression. He is more effected by the whole seperation thing, of course I get depressed too cause he's my bro and all and… and… crap I made myself even more depressed" Kouji lowered his head.

"Um… hey look it's Tommy!" Kouji lifted his head up and they both saw Tommy. He was playing and arcade game called 'Mega racers from Jupiter' with Madame Josephine. Weird thing was, the plant was actually playing. Tommy wasn't even touching it.

"I've got you now little tree!" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy!" T.K. ran over to Tommy and grabbed him.

"Haha! I've got him!" T.K. proclaimed. Tommy wiggled out of T.K.'s grip.

"He's getting away!" Kouji yelled. T.K. tried to grab Tommy but missed. Kouji tried to grab him also but he missed too. Tommy grabbed Madame Josephine and ran out of the room.

"Darn! We were so close!" Kouji yelled.

""Damn that kid is fast!" T.K. commented.

**IN THE LIBRARY**

"Hm… doesn't look like Tommy is anywhere in the library anymore…" Kari said. There was a loud noise of something in the library falling off a shelf. An alarm went off and a computerized voice spoke (the computer's voice will be in bold).

**Missing book alert! Missing book alert!**

"Come on Kari!" Izzy and Kari raced back to the library's log desk and Kari sat down. She brought up the library's book log.

"It looks like a book called 'The Wonders of Caffeine" has been taken from the recipe section of the library!"

"Caffeine… it's all coming together…! Tommy has to be here! No one else is supposed to be in the library!" Said Izzy. Kari and Izzy raced to the recipe section and saw Tommy sitting ontop of a stack of books. The missing book alarm had gone off almost 50 times in the last 3 minutes. Tommy had a lollipop in his mouth and was still holding Madame Josephine hostage.

"Dude where did he get that bonsai from?" Izzy asked. Kari shrugged.

"Beats me" Tommy laughed as he stood up. The pile of books shook with every move he made. When he was finally standing up right he dropped Madame Josephine over the edge.

"Oh no!" Kari ran over to the stack of books and grabbed Madame Josephine right before she hit the ground. The stack of books finally gave way the pile came tumbling down along with Tommy. Izzy ran over to Tommy and caught him.

"Great catch Izzy!" Kari said with a smile. Tommy wiggled and escaped from Izzy. He ran over to Kari and grabbed Madame Josephine. Tommy stuck his tounge out ran out of the room.

"Darn we almost had him…" Izzy said.

"Yeah… maybe we should lock up now… I mean he obviously isnt here anymore"

"Good idea"

**IN A RANDOM BEDROOM**

"We have looked in all the hallways and in every bed room except for this one" Matt said. Yolie sighed.

"If he is anywhere it would have to be in here" Yolie opened the door to the one bedroom they hadnt checked. When they went in they saw a big desk in the middle of the room. There was a giant arm chair behind it. The chair slowly turned around the face the 2. To their surprise it was Tommy. He had a candy cane in his mouth and was stroking Madame Josephine like she were a cat.

"I'm glad you could make it.." He said. Matt raised and eyebrow at the child. Yolie tilted her head to the side.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse" Tommy said, in a weird voice (he sounds like somebody from the mafia). Matt put his hand on his hip.

"Ok what are your demands" Yolie asked.

"You let me go free and I'll give you anything you want… gumballs…. candy canes, taffy, jaw breakers… even freedom…"

"Freedom?" Matt asked. Tommy nodded as he continued stroking the branches of Madame Josephine.

"Sure, I know where Magasa keeps the keys for her black playhouse… the vortex that got us all here is in there. I can get you the keys, you and Yolie can go home and nobody will ever know till Magasa discovers that the keys are missing" Tommy said.

"Alright lets go!" Matt cheered.

"We can't go! Tommy is only messing around! He's just toying with us! He doesn't have the keys! He just doesn't want to ge caught!" Yolie yelled. Matt sighed.

"Fine then lets catch him!" He yelled. Yolie and Matt dove onto the desk and grabbed Tommy. Tommy poked Matt in the eye with his candy cane and bit Yolie in the arm. Sadly he got away with Madame Josephine. The only progress that Matt and Yolie had made was that they were able to get Tommy's hat from him. Yolie snatched it while he was biting her. All Matt had gotten was Tommy's candy cane.

**IN A RANDOM BATHROOM**

"Dude… he isnt in here… let's lock up" Davis suggested. Joe and Ken nodded and they locked the bathroom door with a key like the one Matt and Yolie had to lock all the bedrooms but it was slightly different.

"We're never going to find him" Ken said.

"Oh yes we will!" Davis yelled.

"We can't give up yet!" Davis began walking to the next bathroom. Joe sighed.

"If only Davis were the one lost we would have to look very far" Joe said. Ken giggled at Joe's remark. Davis heard them and turned around.

"What was that!"

"Nothing Davis hehe…." Ken giggled more. Joe began giggling too.

"Stop laughin'!" Davis demanded. They didn't listen. They both bursted out in laughter. Davis growled with anger.

"Ken, Joe! You two are so dead! d-e-d dead!" Ken laughed even harder.

"Dead is spelled d-e-a-d you dumb ass! Hahaha!" Ken held his stomach from laugher. Joe laughed harder as well. Davis couldn't take anymore so he pounced on them and began his attack. Davis punched Ken in the arm and Ken punched back, making a direct hit on Davis's face. The 3 of them continued fighting till they heard a toilet flush. They looked at the bathroom door they were walking to and saw Tommy walking out with Madame Josephine.

"You three are weird…" Tommy said as he walked away from them. He walked up the stairs and vanished.

"That was Tommy get off of me Davis!" Ken yelled.

"I would but Joe's ontop of me!"

"I am not!" Joe yelled.

"JUST SOMEBODY GET OFF!" Ken yelled.

**IN THE TOY ROOM**

"I thought you said that if Tommy were anywhere it would be here" Mimi said. Kodina glared at Mimi.

"There are other rooms around here you know! He could be anywhere!" Kodina yelled.

"Tommy isnt here.. let's just lock up and leave Kodi" Mimi sighed and looked at a stuff dolphin that was on the floor.

"We can't leave just yet. We have to check all these piles and the closets where Magasa-san stashes her favorite toys"

"Fine bet lets hurry this up alittle bit, my feet are killing me… ooo! What's in this room?" Mimi approached a big door that had the words 'do not enter' ingraved in it. Kodina looked up at Mimi. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"This is Magasa-san's private room… no one is allowed in here. I don't even know what this room contains. It's always locked so no one knows… not even Jeal-san" Kodina said.

"Weird… if this room is always supposed to be locked then why is it open?" Mimi asked. Kodina's eyes bugged out as she looked at the lock to the door. It was broken.

"Ahh! Oh no! someone broke into Magasa-san's private room!"

"And I bet you my allowance it was Tommy!" Mimi and Kodina opened the door and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What is all this!" They both yelled.

_**End Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 7 Tommy and Sugar just don't mix...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't own any product names I may use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Kodina, Yuna and Edward.

_**Chapter 7. Tommy and Sugar just don't mix or Searching for Tommy pt. 3 the conslusion!**_

**What has happened so far:**

_Everyone is trying to survive their deadly encounter's with the sugar high Tommy who has taken a hostage, Magasa's treasured bonsai Madame Josephine! Tommy has made his guest appearance in every room the kids have searched. It also appears that Mimi and Kodina may have found something, is it Tommy? Or is it something bad. Are Mimi and Kodina in for it? Let's find out in the conclusion to the 3 part chapters!_

**CONTINUING FROM THE TOY ROOM**

"What is all this!" They both yelled. Mimi and Kodina couldn't believe their eyes as they stared, wide eyed at what was before them. They had found Magasa's secret stash of candy. And there on a huge pile of rappers was Tommy and Madame Josephine.

"Ah! Madame Josephine!" Kodina ran into the room and tried to grab Tommy but missed. Tommy had jumped out of her way and landed on a pile of unopened candy.

"I'll get that little cretin!" Mimi yelled. She ran into the room and tried to grab Tommy but also missed. He ran out of the room with Madame Josephine.

"Mimi you go after him! I need to contact Magasa-san!" Mimi did as she was told and ran after Tommy. Kodina opened a panel in the wall and spoke into the microphone.

"Magasa-san! Tommy has been spotted in the toy room"

(A/N: like before everything that is slanted it Magasa talking from the attic)

"_Great job Kodi-chan! Go after him everyone else have already tried to catch him, lHOock the toy room and I'll inform the others!"_

"Ok" Kodina closed the panel in the wall and ran out of the toy room, not forgetting to lock it behind her. As she followed Mimi, Magasa's voice came over an intercom.

(A/N: again Magasa is talking from the attic but what she says is also going to be in bold)

"_**Attention everyone… Tommy has been sited in the toy room and is heading into the sports room. Lock all your rooms and head that way! And hurry!"**_

At that instant everyone locked the rooms they had been searching and ran up to the 4th floor. Magasa and Edward headed down from the attic. Tommy had made his way into the sports room and was now being persued by Mimi, Kodina, Shaira and Tai.

"Come back here runt!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah what he said!" Mimi shouted.

"Release Madame Josephine and you will be spared!" Shaira yelled.

"We have to catch him!" Kodina yelled. Tommy laughed and ran into the library. Kari and Izzy spotted Tommy and gave chase to him too. He ran down the stairs and plowed through everyone (not everyone is there), who was going to the 4th floor.

"AHH!" Everyone stood back as Tommy ran down, followed by Mimi, Kodina, Shaira, Tai, Kari and Izzy. On the 3rd floor Takuya, Kouichi, Sora, J.P., Yuna, Zoe, T.K. and Kouji had left their rooms and were making their way to the stair case. Kouji and Kouichi were happy to be reunited with eachother and Takuya was happy that Kouichi was crying anymore. J.P. had managed to rid himself of all the make up Sora had applied to him. T.K. was also happy that Kouji wasn't moping around anymore. Sora was alittle sad cause she wanted everyone to see what she had done to J.P.. They all headed to the stairs but were stopped when Tommy ran down. Kouichi was in the front of line and tripped when Tommy ran into him. Kouichi fell backwards causing Kouji who was behind him to fall over Sora wasn't paying attention and tripped over Kouji and landed on Kouichi. Zoe had stopped cause she saw what had happened. Yuna walked into Zoe on accident. That caused Zoe to fall forward and land on Kouji. J.P. stopped and moved aside as he looked at the pile of people that was beginning to accumulte on the floor. T.K. looked at J.P., wondering why he had moved, since T.K. wasn't paying attention, he tripped over someone's foot and landed on the big pile of people.

"Get off of me I can't breathe!" Kouichi yelled.

"Neither can I and Zoe move your foot!" Sora yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Zoe said.

"I think I'm dead…" Said Kouji.

"Ok who has their hand on my butt!" Yuna shouted.

"Sorry Yuna… that's me…" T.K. said. Everyone began moving around trying to get off of eachother. Kouichi some how managed to get out from under the pile and rubbed his arm. T.K. hopped off the pile and helped Yuna to her feet. J.P. walked over to the pile and helped Zoe and Sora up. Kouji stood up and lipmed over to the stair well. Just as he supported himself on the railing, Mimi, Kodina, Shaira, Tai, Kari and Izzy ran down the stairs. They knocked Kouji over and trampled Sora, J.P., T.K., Zoe, Yuna, and Kouichi.

"Ouch…." Kouji said.

"Double ouch…" Said T.K.

"Ow..! I think I broke a nail!" Yelled Sora.

"That hurt…" Said Kouichi.

"Man… today just isnt my day!" Said Zoe.

"Come on guys we're in hot persuit of that little monster!" Said Yuna. Everyone got to their feet and followed Mimi, Kodina, Shaira, Tai, Kari, and Izzy. Magasa and Edward were close behind Sora, T.K., Kouji, Kouichi, J.P., Yuna and Zoe. Everyone made their way to the 2nd floor where they met up with Matt, Yolie, Ken, Davis and Joe.

"Dude there's Tommy!" Davis yelled.

"lets get him!" Ken yelled. Davis, Ken and Joe ran over to Tommy but were trampled by the mob coming down the stairs. Matt and Yolie didn't get trampled and followed the mob down to the 1st floor. Shortly after the 3 of the regained consciousness they followed the mob. Finally they had made their way to the 1st floor where Cody and Jeal were waiting.

"Hey you were right" Cody said. Jeal smiled.

"I'm always right" I knew that we didn't have to go up cause they would be coming down! Now stand back! This is going to get ugly!" Jeal grabbed Cody's arm and moved him out of the way. Tommy ran through the living room, knocking over chairs and coffee tables as he did so. Random peolple began tripping over the things he had knocked over and soon the only people left chasing him were Tai, Yuna, Shaira, J.P., T.K., Kodina, Kouichi, Kouji, Matt, Magasa and Ed. Tommy ran to the Zen room and looked back at the mob. Poor little Tommy wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell off the dock and into the lake. Sadly, everyone who was chasing him did the same. They ran right off the dock and kinda floated in mid air for 5 seconds, (like in the cartoons) and fell right into the lake.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Man… Ed-sama… I'm soaking wet!" Magasa yelled.

"So am i…" Edward said.

"I can't believe this…" Kouichi said. Kouji nodded with agreement.

"Man I hate water!" Shaira said.

"I guess that means you never take a bath then" J.P. said.

"I do take a bath thank you very much. I just don't like un expected water!" Shaira hissed.

"huh?"

"She means she doesn't like getting wet unless she knows she going to get wet" Kouji said.

"Thank you Kouji…" Shaira said.

"Hm.. ah! Where's Madame Josephine!" Kodina yelled.

"AH! MADAME JOSEPHINE!" Magasa got up and searched for her bonsai.

"Where is she!"

"Over here!" said Jeal. She picked up Magasa's bonsai and handed it to Magasa.

"Madame Josephine!" Magasa smiled and hugged her bonsai.

"I'm gonna go put her back where se belongs" Magasa walked back into the Zen room and placed Madame Josephine back in her spot.

"So Tommy tell us… why did you keep running away" Takuya asked.

"I was having fun playing around and besides with all the sugar I had I couldn't sit still and I still can't but I can't go anywhere because you all tied me to this chair" Tommy said.

"Atleast the night mare is over, and just in time for lunch" Jeal said. Everyone nodded in agree ment as Jeal walked to the kitchen and began cooking a lunch that everyone deserved. Everyone relaxed and waited for Jeal to cook lunch.

"Atleast nothing this weird can happen again" Said Tai.

"Yeah… but didn't Magasa say that we were gonna play in her black playhouse soon?" Takuya asked. Everyone got wide eyed. Magasa looked away from them and snickered evily.

"After lunch my prisoner's…. hehehe… after lunch! Mwahahahaha!"

**_End Chapter_**


	8. Chapter 8 Rules of the Grand Contest

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't own any product names that I maye use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Kodina, and Yuna.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Oh and no flames please! I want constructive criticism only!

_**Chapter 8. Rules of the Grand Contest**_

**What has happened so far:**

_Mimi and Kodina had discovered Magasa' secret candy stash… and Tommy! They began their persuit of the sugar high child but the road was paithed with kids around every corner. After a huge pile up on the 3rd floor everyone had followed Tommy down to the second floor where they came across Davis, Ken, Joe, Matt and Yolie. Finally everyone had gotten to the 1st floor where Jeal and Cody were waiting. After random people had tripped over obstacles provided by Tommy, they finally caught him in the Zen room. Jeal began making a well-deserved lunch for the children after reuniting Magasa with her precious bonsai Madame Josephine. As everyone waited for lunch it has struck them that Magasa has a few plans for her 'prisoners'!_

Jeal had already started lunch. Everything had quieted down after they had found Tommy and all seemed normal till everyone remembered something Magasa had said when she first met them, thanks to Takuya.

"Magasa did say something earlier about playing around in her black playhouse" Said Matt.

"I completely forgot about what Magasa said when we first met her" Said Sora.

"I kinda don't want to know what she meant by playing around in her black playhouse" Said Davis. Jeal walked into the room.

"Magasa-chan come here for a second" She said. Magasa got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen with Jeal.

"What is it?" Magasa asked.

"You have something planned don't you?" Jeal asked. Magasa nodded.

"Yeps… after lunch we are gonna check out my black playhouse… this is gonna be fun hehe" Magasa giggled and walked out of the room. After about 15 minutes had passed Jeal walked into the room.

"Lunch is ready" Jeal said.

"Head down to the dinning room" Jeal walked back into the kitchen. Magasa lead her prisoner's to the dinning room where they sat in the seats they always sat in (A/N: if you don't know where everyone sits refer to chapter 3, I don't feel like retyping the seat arrangements and I don't think you care where everyone is sitting cause its not that important right now but just for those of you who are curious and want to know where everyone is sitting then look at the computer screen like if you were looking at the table from an airial view. On the right side of the table is (your right):

Ed,

Takuya,

Zoe,

Kouji,

Kouichi,

Tommy,

J.P.,

Shaira,

Yuna,

Kodina,

Empty seat,

Empty seat.

On the left side is (your left):

Tai,

Sora,

Matt,

Mimi,

T.K.,

Kari,

Izzy,

Joe,

Davis,

Cody,

Yolie,

Ken.

There ya go) Jeal walked into the room and put a bowl of something green and mushy infront of everyone.

"Ew…" Said Edward.

"Um… Jeal-san… what's this?" Magasa asked. Jeal looked at Magasa as she sat down in her seat.

"It's good… eat it…" She said.

"It doesn't look good" Said Edward.

"I'm not eating it till someone else eats it first and Jeal it should be you!" Magasa shouted across the table.

"Haha! I was just yanking your chain I have no idea what this is" Jeal said.

"Oh great…" Magasa banged her head on the table.

"Some one try it! Tai, Joe, Kouichi somebody!" Jeal yelled. Everyone pushed their bowls away.

"I am not touching this stuff!" Tai yelled.

"No way Jose!" Joe said.

"God you are are scardey cats! I'll try it!" Kouichi took a bite of the mushy green stuff. He stared at the bowl before getting the weirdest look on his face than falling onto the floor.

"Oh God you killed my brother!" Kouji cried. Matt grabbed his fork.

"It can't be that bad! I'll give it a try!" Matt took a huge bite of the green mushy stuff and got the same weird expression as Kouichi did then fell out of his chair.

"Matt!" Mimi rushed over to Matt and shook him.

"Jeal you killed my Matty!" Mimi started crying. Jeal looked at the green mush.

_'Now I know how to kill my teachers!'_ Jeal thought. During all of Mimi's crying Kouichi had crawled back onto his chair.

'That stuff…. Is … GROSS!" Kouichi yelled.

"Is it that bad?" Sora asked. Kouichi nodded. Sora took a bite of the green mush and stared at the bowl. She got a weird look on her face before falling out of her seat.

"Sora!" Tai looked down at her and helped her back into her seat. Meanwhile Mimi had helped Matt up.

"I agree with Kouichi…. I have tasted a lot of gross things in my life…. But takes the freakin cake…" Matt said. Everyone looked down at Jeal. She slumped in her chair as everyone shot death glares at her.

"Kill Jeal!" T.K. yelled. And right on que everyone grabbed their bowls and chucked them down the table at Jeal.

"Ah!" Jeal got hit with about 14 bowls before she hid under the table.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled.

"You can come out now Jeal-san" Magasa said. Jeal sat back in her chair and got pelted right in the face with Magasa's bowl of mushy stuff.

"Hey you tricked me!" She yelled. Magasa giggled.

"That's for all those times that you tricked me! Ok everyone! We are gonna have a big dinner tonight so come on and get prepared cause we are gonna go play in my black playhouse!" Magasa smiled and ran out of the kitchen. Jeal sighed and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm gonna wash up, I'll join you shortly Magasa-chan" Jeal walked up the stairs.

"Alright come on everyone!" Magasa opened the front door and walked outside. Everyone shrugged and followed her.

"Let's see where are those.. aha! Here we go" Magasa pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and opened the door to her black playhouse.

"Here we are!" Magasa giggled and ran into her black playhouse. Everyone followed her inside.

"Come on everyone have a seat!" Everyone walked into a room that looked similar to the living room in Magasa's pink playhouse. Everyone took a seat on a large black couch that was shaped like a horseshoe. Magasa and Edward stood infront of them.

"Alright everyone! We're going to play a game!" Magasa's words were followed by loud sighs coming from the whole room.

"A game?" Davis asked. Edward and Magasa nodded.

"Yeppers! A game! I told you guys that we were gonna play around in my black playhouse! So now we're gonna!" Magasa smiled and made a peace sign with her left hand.

"But that is so mean! We just finished looking for Tommy and our feet are killing us and now you want us to play a game!" Sora questioned. Magasa smiled.

"That isnt the kind of game I'm talking about, me, Jeal-san and Ed-sama are gonna be holdin' a contest!"

"A contest?" Cody asked.

"Yeppers! A contest!" Magasa cheered.

"Hey! Why weren't we told about this!" Shaira questioned.

"Yeah so are we your little pawns too!" Yuna cried.

"I can't believe you're expecting us to play around like we're your toys or something" Kodina yelled.

"Pawns and toys are such childinsh words… I like the word 'prisoners' much better" Magasa stated.

"I am not gonna be part of your little contest!" Kodina shouted. Magasa covered her mouth and giggled.

"Dear sweet Kodina-chan… I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter! You are now all my prisoners!" Magasa began laughing evily. Everyone stared at Magasa like she were crazy.

"Anyways! I have a little machine next to me as you can see, it looks like a slot machine cept it has 4 little column thingy's instead of 3, I have entered all your names into the machines system and when I pull this lever it will spin like a slot machine, when I pull the lever again it will stop and 4 random names will pop up once those 4 names have popped up they will dissapear so that they don't pop up a second time, sadly since there is an uneven amount of people since me, Jeal-san and Ed-sama aren't gonna be playing there is gonna be one extra person who is gonna be put in a group of 5 instead of 4, once the groups have been picked I shall esplain the rules. Welps, here we go's!" Magasa pulled on the lever and the slots in the machine spun. She waited 10 seconds before pulling the lever again. The slots slowly began to stop. When they did Magasa read the names.

"Joe, J.P., Matt, and Kodina" Magasa pulled the lever again, waited 10 seconds then pulled the lever a second time. The slots stopped and she read the names.

"Sora, Takuya, Tommy and Izzy" Magasa pulled the lever, waited 10 seconds then pulled the lever again. The slots stopped and she read the names.

"Kari, Ken, Yuna, and T.K." Magasa pulled the lever, waited 10 seconds, pulled the lever again and read the names.

"Mimi, Kouichi, Tai and Kouji" Magasa pulled the lever, waited 10 seconds, pulled the lever once more and read the names.

"Davis, Zoe, Cody and Shaira… hm… that leaves Yolie out… so I guess I'll put Yolie with Davis, Zoe, Cody and Sha-chan. Okies time for the rules of my contest! One person from each group will grab a ball out of this bucket. Each color goes with a certaint door. When you find your door go inside and wait for me to hit the gong. When I do another door will unlock and you start the race. You have to get passed all the traps, and obstacles that will try to stop you from reaching the finish line, the object of the race is to get to the attic of this house. One rule for this contest is that you can not to get to the attic separately. You must get there with your entire group present, no 'he will be coming soon', or 'she's right behind me' you must all be present when you get there, I have a list of every group and if I don't see your entire party when you get passed the finish line you will automatically lose the race and the next group who get's there will win instead! I warn you, pick your color wisely because the difficulty of the rooms vary's according to the color. If a member of your party gets stuck in a trap, help them out, don't go on ahead or you will be disqualified immediately! I have camera's in all the hallways of the paths you will be walking and I will be judging you on your performance and team work, I'm gonna be judging you on how much you pay attention and how long it takes you to get out of a trap. This game will separate the wooses from the brave people and will also test your endurance, determination and your bravery!" Everyone was silent. Crickets were chirping in the background, other than that it was so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

"Um.. we should start now Usagi-chan" Edward said.

"Um… right! So uh let's start! Everyone from each group come up and take a ball, one at a time!"

"I guess I'll go up" Tai said as he got up and walked over to the bucket that was next to Magasa. Tai looked at all the different color balls and finally settled on one.

"I think I'll take the orange ball" he said. Magasa examined the orange ball.

"Looks like the room you got is'nt really hard but it's not really easy, it's semi hard, next!" Matt stood up and walked over to the bucket. He lookd through the balls and grabbed one.

"I'll take purple" Magasa took a closer look at the ball.

"You guy's got a nice door, not very difficult, next!" Shaira walked over to the bucket and grabbed a ball.

"Green is for me!" Magasa looked at the ball and shook her head.

"Man I wish you guy's luck, next!" Yuna walked up to the bucket and grabbed a ball.

"I think yellow will do just fine" She said. Magasa giggled.

"Good one! next!" Sora walked up to the bucket and grabbed a ball.

"I like this pink one" She said. Magasa looked at the ball.

"You guy's got the hard one, not as hard as the one Sha-chan picked though" Magasa smiled.

"Okie spokies! Everybody find your room and go inside. All you do is wait for me to hit the gong!" Magasa walked into a room with Ed at her heels. Everyone found their rooms and went inside. Everyone waited in their designated rooms. Magasa's voice came over an intercom.

"I hope you guys didn't have problems finding your rooms! And no one better have switched, Davis and T.K.! go to your rooms!" Davis and T.K. had switched their rooms around. They sighed and Davis's group went back to their room and T.K.'s group did the same.

"Alright now when I hit the gong that door infront of you will open! Ready… set…. Go!" Magasa smacked the gong and the doors imidiately unlocked. At that moment the contest had began!

_**End Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 9 Little Black Playhouse of Horr...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. I also don't own any product names I may use in my story. I do own the characters I made up, Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna, and Kodina.

_Once again I thank all of you who have reviewed my story. I would appreciate it that if you have a problem with the pairings in my story that you don't send me reviews about it cause that's the way I want it. If you think one of my characters is out of character then you are going to have to deal with it because I'm not changing it. Please don't send me reviews saying you hate the way I made a character cause I don't want to hear it. Thank you very much! Gracias!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9. Little black plahouse of horrors part. 1**_

**What has happened so far:**

_After everyone had found Tommy, Jeal began making everyone lunch. Sadly the food she had made wasn't edible. Magasa decided it was time to start the game she said they were gonna play when they first met. After leading everyone to her black playhouse she broke everyone into groups and explained the rules of the game. Object of the game: get to the attic with your entire party present. One problem, they have to survive all that traps and obstacles that will be trying to stop them. With rooms varying in difficulty will they be able to survive Magasa's game? _

"Ready… set…. Go!" Magasa smacked the gong and the doors immediately unlocked. At that moment the contest had began!

(A/N: this chapter is gonna be kinda difficult so I'm gonna show you each group and then tell you who the leader of the group is:

Matt, Kodina,  
Joe, and J.P. **---- The leader of their group is Matt **

Sora, Takuya,  
Tommy, and Izzy **---- the leader of their group is Sora **

Davis, Zoe,  
Cody, Shaira, and Yolie **---- the leader of their group is Shaira **

Kari, Ken,  
Yuna, and T.K. **---- the leader of their group is Yuna**

Mimi, Kouichi,  
Kouji, and Tai **---- the leader of their group is Tai**

Okies now that the leaders have been picked, whenI jump from one group to another I'm gonna do it like this:

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

**WITH SORA'S GROUP **

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

I think you get the idea, okies here we go!)

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

Matt's group had gotten a fast start and it looked like they were far ahead.

"We're gonna win for sure!" Matt cheered.

"You never know one of the other groups might be ahead of us!" Kodina said.

"Don't think so negatively!" Matt said.

"Dude! Look at this!" J.P. yelled. Everyone turned around and looked at J.P. who was posing in a fun house mirror that had florescent lights lining it.

"I look so strong!" He proclaimed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"J.P. stop that! We can't waste any time!" Matt yelled. J.P. sighed.

"Oh fine… uh…"

"We can't be messing around at a time like this! We have a contest to win so lets get going!" Matt said. Joe turned around.

"Um.. Matt..!" Joe shook Matt's shoulder.

"Not right now Joe!" Matt demanded.

"Uh… uh…. Matt… uh... Sir... uh… there's a GIANT ASS SNAKE RIGHT BEHIND YOU GUYS!" J.P. cried. Matt and Kodina turned around to see, In the words of J.P., a 'Giant ass snake' behind them.

"AHHHH!"

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"This doesn't seem very hard!" Takuya said.

"Yeah I wonder how everyone else is doing…" Sora said, in a worried tone.

"I'm kinda scared… its looks like a cave in here…" Tommy's voice shook as he spoke.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tommy… it's not like we're gonna fall through the floor or something!" Takuya said, reassuringly.

"Don't press your luck… who knows what can happen here…" Izzy said and sure enough the floor under Takuya's feet vanished and he fell.

"Ahhh!"

"Takuya!" Sora grabbed Takuya's hand just in time but sadly since he was already half way down the hole Sora began to slip and eventually fell in too.

"Ahh!" Takuya and Sora's screams kept going for about 10 seconds then were followed by a loud 'thunk' sound which was then followed by Takuya and Sora saying ouch then followed by them both moaning.

"Wahh! I'm leaving" Tommy began to run further down but was stopped by Izzy.

"You can't go or we won't win!" Izzy said. Tommy sighed with disappointment.

"Fine… let's help them then!"

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"Dude this place is really really dark… and empty…" Said Davis. Cody let out a small laugh.

"Just like your head" Shaira, Zoe and Yolie laughed at Cody's comment.

"What did you say you little monster!" Davis growled. Cody laughed.

"Nothing Davis… haha... Never mind" Cody smiled at Davis and continued walking ahead.

"Come on Davis, if you don't hurry up we're gonna get disqualified!" Zoe said.

"Dude… whats that hanging from the ceiling…?" Davis asked. Everyone stopped and looked ahead. There were a bunch of round things hanging from the ceiling.

"What are those?" Yolie asked.

"It's so dark that I can't see!" Zoe said.

"Come on I think there was a torch in the wall awhile back!" Cody said as he turned around and ran back down the tunnel with Zoe, Shaira, Yolie and Davis close behind.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"This doesn't look that hard… hey look a box!" Kari said. She ran over to a small blue box that was on the ground.

"Dude… Kari… how can you see? It's like pitch black in here!" T.K. said. Kari giggled.

"Dear sweet T.K. I can see just fine because there's a torch up ahead! I wonder what's in this box" Kari picked the box up and shook it.

"Kari don't shake it, it might be a trap!" Ken said. Kari shook it anyway. As she continued shaking it Magasa's voice came over and intercom.

(A/N: Everything _slanted_ is Magasa, everything **_slanted and bold_** is Ed. They are both talking from the attic)

"_Hello everyone!_ _There is something I forgot to tell you guys!" _

"_**Yeps Usagi-chan totally forgot but while you guys are walking through the path, if youcome across a box, open it!"**_

"_Yeps, if you find a box open it cause inside of it is a walky talky! You can use it to ask me and Ed-sama 3 questions!"_

"_**Yep just 3 though so make sure you ask your questions wisely"**_

"_You can ask us how far ahead you are of the other groups or how close to the finish line you are or anything really"_

"_**But remember you only get to ask 3, so make sure it isnt a stupid one like 'what time is it' or 'what are you guys doing' or stuff like that"**_

"_Yeps cause once you ask 3questions the antenna of your walky talky will immediately snap off after you get the answer to the 3rd question. Me and Ed-sama are obligated to answer your questions truthfully no matter what it is so even if you came to a fork in the path, you could ask us which way was the right way and we have to answer you!"_

"_**That's right but be careful cause there are 2 boxes in each path, one is the walky talky and one is a fake! So be careful!"**_

"_Yes please do oh and also along with the walky talky is a flashlight so it will be easier cause a torch will eventually burn out and all that"_

"_**Yeah so we advice you to keep a look out for the boxes. Seeya at the finish line! Sayonara!"**_

"_Sayonara!"_

Following their goodbyes was a click. Kari smiled as she looked at the box.

"I bet the walky talky and the flashlight are in here cause it's making a noise whenever I shake it!" Kari giggled.

"Well it's worth a try I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Yuna asked. Kari glanced at Yuna before grabbing the lid of the box.

"Here we go" She said. T.K., Ken and Yuna looked at her with looks of anticipation on their faces as she opened the lid slowly.

"Ah!" Kari screamed.

"What is it Kari!" T.K. asked with worry in his voice.

"It's… it's… the walky talky and the flash light!" Kari cheered with excitement as she turned the flash light on a pointed it down the tunnel. Unfortunately for them there was a huge swarm of bats coming their way.

"Oh… my… God…." Ken stuttered.

"RUN!" T.K. shouted as he turned around and ran the back down the tunnel with Yuna, Ken and Kari.

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"Ok everyone, keep and eye out for a box!" Mimi suggested. Tai looked around and saw a box next to the wall.

"Hey here's one!" Tai giddily ran over to the box and brought it back over to the group.

"Well let's hope it's the flashlight and walky talky and not the trap" Kouji said.

"So um… Tai are you gonna open it?" Kouichi asked.

"To tell you the truth Kouichi I kinda don't want to… I mean what if it's a trap like Ed and Magasa said"

"If we don't open it we'll never know!" Kouji said.

"Yeah" Kouichi agreed.

"Come on Tai open it" Mimi said.

"Alright! I'll open it!" Tai grabbed the lid of the box and opened it.

"Awright! It's the walky talky and flash light!" Tai handed the walky talky to Mimi and turned on the flashlight and pointed it down the path. They could finally see better than they could before but what they saw wasn't pretty.

"Is that a…" Tai began his sentence but was to frightened to finish it.

"A… giant…." Mimi continued his sentence but was also too afraid to finish it.

"A… giant… spider!" Kouji yelled.

"Holy shit!" Kouichi cried. Tai, Mimi, Kouji and Kouichi stepped back before running back down the tunnel.

"AAHHH!"

**_End Chapter_**


	10. Chapter 10 Little Black Playhouse of Hor...

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. I also don't own any product names that I might use in this story. I do own the characters I made up which include Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna, and Kodina.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, remember commercial criticism only, no flames and no reviews telling me you don't like the way I made a character. For example if you think I made one of the characters act weird in any way, don't tell me about it cause I'm not changing it and I don't want to hear it. Also if you don't like the way I paired my characters, don't send me reviews about it either. Complain to someone else about it, not me. Any ways thanks again for reviewing me! Bye byes! Gracias!

_**Chapter 10. Little black playhouse of horrors part. 2**_

**What has happened so far:**

_So far Magasa had explained the rules and the game had begun. It seems that so far each group has encountered some kind of obstacle put there to stop them from reaching the attic. Magasa and Ed have revealed that in each path there are 2 boxes. 1 containing a walky talky and a flashlight and the other containing a trick. So far 2 of the groups have found the boxes containing the walky talky and flashlight. Things seem to be going down hill for everyone. How long will they last? Will they survive? It's a dog-eat-dog world in Magasa's playhouse of horrors!_

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

Matt's group so far had gotten very far ahead of the other groups but was now going the opposite way they had been going before, because they were being chase by, in the words of J.P., a 'Giant ass snake'.

"Run for your lives and don't look back!" Matt yelled.

"Magasa-san has to be crazy to keep a giant snake in here!" Kodina cried.

"J.P.! This is all your fault! If you hadn't have stopped we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Matt scolded.

"Why you blaming me! We would have ran into the darn thing anyway!" J.P. shouted.

"Can't we all just be quiet and keep running!" Joe suggested loudly.

"I'm all for that! Ah!" Kodina tripped over a rock and was face to face with the 'giant ass' snake.

"Ahh! I'm scared!"

"I'll save you!" Matt ran in front of the snake and grabbed Kodina. He held her in his arms and ran like mad hell.

"Man what the hell are we supposed to do? At this rate, we'll just end up all the way at the starting line then we'll be trapped!" Joe yelled.

"Not if we can catch it before we get there!" Matt said cunningly.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

After Sora and Takuya fell in the hole, Tommy freaked but agreed to help get them out.

"Alittle lower Izzy!" Tommy yelled up.

"Ok!" Izzy tried his best to lower the small boy into the hole. Tommy extended his hand down to Sora and Takuya. Takuya was standing on Sora's shoulders, trying to reach Tommy's extended hand.

"Lower I still can't reach!" Takuya yelled. Sora growled before yelling up to Tommy and Izzy.

"Please hurry my shoulders hurt!" Izzy lowered Tommy down more and finally Takuya was able to reach his hand.

"Ok I got his hand now pull us up! Sora hang onto my ankles!" Izzy did his best to pull them up and eventually did. Izzy looked back and forth down the path.

"Um guys there isn't another person in the group we forgot about is there?" Izzy asked, his voice shaking as he did so.

"No, why?" Sora questioned.

"Cause someone helped me pull you guys up… I'm not that strong" Takuya, Tommy and Sora looked around. Tommy spoke up.

"Maybe it was that big guy behind you!" Everyone looked behind Izzy and Izzy turned around. There was a tall black figure standing behind him.

"Um…" Izzy backed up and hid behind Sora.

"Hello there thanks for helping us!" Tommy squeaked. The black figure stared at them. A torch on the wall lit up the dark figure and to Tommy's surprise the black figure was actually a zombie.

"Ahh!" Since Sora was the leader she led everyone past the zombie and jetted down the tunnel.

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

After successfully retrieving a torch, Shaira and the others began to return to the area where they saw a bunch of round things hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

"Well there's the spot" Shaira said. Everyone looked as the dark path got brighter and eventually they found out what was hanging from the ceiling. Cody stepped back with a look of disgust and utter disbelief on his face. Zoe screamed at what she saw.

"Ahhh!"

"He…. he… heads!" Cody fell to his knees and covered his mouth with both hands.

"I think I'm gonna blow chunks…." He said.

"Oh God well don't do it over here!" Davis shouted.

"Ew how gross!" Yolie held tightly to Davis's arm. Shaira's grip on the torch got tighter.

"Um… ok since I'm the leader here's the plan… we're all gonna get on our hands and knees and crawl under those heads" Davis, Zoe, Yolie and Shaira got on their hands and knees and began crawling.

"Cody, you coming?" Zoe asked. Cody nodded.

"Yeah I'm comin" Cody got on his hands and knees.

"Hurry up guys!" Shaira yelled back to them.

"Come on" Zoe began crawling under the heads with Cody next to her. As they crawled under the heads, the heads started laughing.

"AHHH!" Davis, Yolie, Shaira, Zoe and Cody forgot about the crawling idea, stood up and ran. Since Shaira was the fastest she went ahead of them and burned the strings for the heads, causing them to fall to the floor, clearing a path for the rest of her group.

"I Can't take this anymore! I'm gonna be sick!" Zoe yelled. Cody nodded with agreement.

"So am I!"

"Come on guys hurry up! The laughing of those stupid heads is hurting my ears!" Shaira continued burning the strings of the heads that then fell to the floor.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"AHH! BATS! EW EW EW!" Kari yelled. T.K. grabbed the walky talky from Kari and turned it on.

"Magasa! Edward! Come in Magasa and Edward!" There was some static on the other side of the walky talky till Magasa spoke.

(A/N: Magasa is slanted and Ed is slanted and bold)

_"Hello and welcome to the 3 questions hotline! What can me and my Ed-sama do for you?" _T.K. growled evily.

"Well maybe you can help us! We're being attacked by mutant bats!"

_**"Sorry T.K.-kun, we can't help you unless you ask a question"**_

_"I'm afraid Ed-sama is right, you have to ask a question in order for us to help you"_ T.K. sighed angrily.

"Fine then how do we get rid of the bats!" T.K. demanded.

_"Well T.K.-kun… the only way to get rid of them is to feed them I'm afraid… or trick them, by the way that was your first question!"_

"Fine fine thanks!"

"_Your welcome! Sayonara!"_

"_**Sayonara!"**_

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Looks like my prisoners are doing a good job so far" Magasa said as she sipped some apple juice. Ed smiled at her.

"Yes I suppose so" Edward said. While Magasa and Ed were watching a bunch of monitors with her prisoners on them Jeal had walked into the room and was watching quietly.

"Hahaha! This is so fun" Magasa giggled and hugged Ed.

"Hehehe! I guess this is fun!" Ed smiled and kissed Magasa on the cheek. Magasa directed her gaze to Ed and they stared at eachother. They got into kissing range but were interrupted by Jeal shouting.

"BAD GIRL!"

"AAHH!" Magasa fell off her chair and Ed did the same. Jeal laughed insanely and helped them back onto their seats.

"Sorry Magasa-chan, Ed-kun! What's happening?" Jeal asked. Magasa pulled a chair up next to her and motioned for Jeal to sit down. Magasa watched the screen and cackled evily.

"Well…"

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

After discovering the huge spider that was in the tunnel, Tai and his group tried their best to escape but it didn't work. They were now all stuck to a giant spider web.

"I hate spiders!" Mimi yelled.

"Waah… get me down…" Kouichi wined.

"Man the blood in my legs is rushing to my head!" Tai yelled.

"This sucks…" Said Kouji.

"Hey Tai! Look there's a torch right under us!" Mimi pointed out. Tai got an idea.

"Ok everyone listen up! Mimi… I want you to try and get yourself unstuck since we're so high up we're gonna need something to lower you down with, that's where Kouji's jacket and Kouchi's shirt come in and of course I'll use my jacket too. Kouji take your jacket off and sit up, Kouichi take your green shirt off then your red one, hand the red one to Kouji and Kouji tie the arms into a good tight knot, I'll give you mine then tie it into a knot with your jacket's arm too. Give them to me when you're done and I'll hang on to it. Mimi when you're unstuck grab one arm of the jacket and lower yourself down, grab the torch then toss it to me. From there we'll all get unstuck ansI'll lower Kouji and Kouichi down, thenI'll jump down, take the torch and burn the spider while you guys escape!"

"Nice plan but will it work…?" Kouichi asked.

"Well I'm not sure but it's worth a try! You got your assignments not get to it!" Mimi, Kouji and Kouichi did as they were told and got to work. Mimi got herself unstuck and was sitting on the edge of the spider web. Kouji had taken off his jacket and had pryed it off the spider web. Kouchi had taken off his green shirt and his red shirt and was helping Kouji tie the sleeves into a knot. Tai took off his jacket and handed it to them. When the knots were tied they were ready to execute their plan.

_**End Chapter**_


	11. Chapter 11 Little Black Playhouse of Hor...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. I also don't own any product names I may use in my story. I do own the characters that I made up which include Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna, and Kodina.

Thanks for reviewing my story, nice reviews only, no flames! Constructive criticism is allowed. I would appreciate it if **_KoumiLoccness_** would please stop flaming my story, I know your not a Mimato fan but please don't keep telling me that you think Mimi is a slut, I don't go flaming your poem now do I? Nope I don't so please stop doing it. But thankies to everyone else who has reviewed nicely, I really appreciate it, Sayonara, Gracias!

_**Chapter 11. Little black playhouse of horrors part.3**_

**What has happened so far:**

_So far things appear to be going very downhill for everyone. A 'giant ass snake' is chasing Matt's group, Shaira's group is running through a field of hanging dead heads. A zombie is chasing Sora's group, Yuna's group is being attacked by a swarm of mutant bats and Tai's group has been captured by a giant spider but has come up with a cunning plan to get away. Magasa, Edward and Jeal, appear to be enjoying the torment that her prisoners are suffering but one question still remains. Will they be able to get to the finishline?_

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

The 'giant ass snake' was still chasing Matt's group but Matt had come up with a cunning plan to catch the 'giant ass snake'. Matt was hanging onto a rope that was nailed into the ceiling of the cave. Joe and J.P. were on either side of the cave holding a net made of rope with 2 long pieces of string hanging on the ends.

"Alright is everyone in position?" Matt asked.

"I'm ready on this end" Said Joe.

"I'm all set over here!" Said J.P.

"I'm… ready… but tell me again, why am I luring the snake into the trap?" Kodina asked.

"Cause you said you were the fastest runner" Matt replied.

"Oh yeah… ehehe… Okies well… um I guess I'll go now!" Kodina ran back down the tunnel till she ran into the 'giant ass snake'. Kodina screamed as loud as she could and ran back down the tunnel with the snake close behind.

"Ok Kodina's coming everyone get ready!" Matt cried. Everyone nodded as Kodina came into view.

"Joe, J.P. tighten the net!" J.P. and Joe did as they were told and tightened the rope net. Kodina ran towards the net and jumped into the air. She did a flip and landed on the other side. The 'giant ass snake' ran right into the net. Joe and J.P. threw the long pieces of rope back to Matt who was now behind the snake. He tied the ropes into a tight knot. Kodina, Joe and J.P. ran past the snake and stood next to Matt. They pushed the snake back into the room they had started in and shut the door.

"Alright! Great work guys, lets go!" Matt, Kodina, Joe and J.P. raced back down the tunnel as fast as they could in hopes of catching up to the other groups.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"Ahh! What do we do now Sora!" Tommy cried.

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know? You're the leader!" Takuya shouted.

"I'm not a good leader! I never was! Tai was a better leader than I could ever be!" Sora sighed loudly then got an idea.

"Ive got an idea! Everyone turn around!" Sora turned around and ran past the zombie with Takuya, Tommy and Izzy close behind. They ran till they saw the hole they had fallen into. Sora grabbed Tommy and held him next to her side with one arm.

"When I tell you guys to, I want you to jump!" everyone nodded

"Alright!" They kept running and got closer to the hole. When they finally did Sora yelled.

"JUMP!" And they did. They jumped to the other side of the hole. The zombie, having no soul and all walked right into the hole and plummeted to the bottom. There was a nasty 'splat' sound when he hit the bottom, which made you want to throw up when you heard it.

"Ew… well let's keep going!" Sora giggled and jumped back over the hole. Takuya and Izzy did the same.

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"I can't stand these nasty heads any longer!" Zoe cried. Shaira nodded.

"Neither can I! Their laughing is hurting my sensitive ears!"

"It looks like there are more heads than there were before" Davis said.

"Probably…" Cody sighed. He looked down at the ground where heads were falling off the ceiling.

"Hey a box!" Everyone stopped. They all gathered around Cody, who picked the box up and shook it. Yolie was holding Shaira's neko ears down to lessen the sound of the laughing.

"I wonder what's inside…" Davis took the box from Cody and shook it.

"Only one way to find out… and that's to open the thing" Zoe rubbed her left arm as Davis opened the lid to the box. Unfortunately what came out of the box wasn't what they were hoping for. Big bunches of confetti flew out and the box began making noises like if there were bombs inside it. Davis immediately threw the box at the wall and ran. Everyone else followed him. Shaira resumed her position in the front of the line and continued clearing a path. After endless minutes of walking they finally came to a clear area where there were no more laughing heads.

"Man finally no more laughing heads…" Zoe sighed with relief.

"My ears are starting to feel a lot better now nya.." Shaira rubbed her ears.

"We should get going" Davis said. Shaira nodded and began walking forward.

"Come on everyone, let's keep going!"

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

Yuna's group was being chased by mutant bats and the only way to get rid of them was to feed them.

"Does anyone have an idea of what we can feed these bats?" Yuna asked.

"Well I have 2 Twinkies in my pocket" Kari said. Yuna looked back at Kari.

"Good enough! Hand them over!" Kari dug around in her pocket and pulled out 2 Twinkies.

"Here!" She handed the Twinkies to Yuna. She opened them up and tossed them back down the tunnel. The mutant bats stopped chasing them and went back for the Twinkies.

"Go go go!" Yuna took off down the tunnel with the rest of her group behind her.

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"A little lower Tai!"

"Gotcha Mimi!" Tai lowered Mimi down and she grabbed the torch that was on the wall. She giggled and yelled up to Tai.

"Got it!" Tai lowered Mimi to the floor. Kouji and Kouichi climbed to the edge of the web and climbed down after Mimi did.

"So Tai how are you gonna get down?" Kouji asked.

"I never thought about that part… aww crap… uh hey Mimi! You were supposed to give me the torch!" Mimi laughed.

"Whoops! Sorry Tai! Here ya go!" Mimi threw the torch up to Tai but Kouichi caught it.

"There's an easier way to do this" Kouichi reached up and burned part of the spider web, causing the it to collapse and fall to the floor, Tai falling down with it.

"Ahh! Ow!" Tai sat up and rubbed his head. Kouichi smiled and handed Tai the torch.

"Thank you Kouichi….!" Tai grabbed the torch from him. Kouchi giggled.

"Your welcome"

"I was being sarcastic!" Tai glared at Kouichi.

"So was I!" Kouichi smirked.

"Darn you!"

"If you 2 are done arguing, the spider is right behind you!" Kouji yelled. Tai stood up and ran towards the spider. He ran under it and burned 3 of its 8 legs. The spider fell over, unable to walk. Tai ran down the tunnel.

"Come on guys!" Mimi, Kouichi, and Kouji nodded and followed him.

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Maybe I should toughen things up alittle for my prisoners, don't you think Jeal-san?" Magasa laughed evily. Jeal smiled and laughed as well.

"Go for it!" Jeal raised her left fist in the air and laughed more. Ed chuckled softly before putting his hand on Magasa's shoulder.

"Go easy on them Usagi-chan!"

"I will Ed-sama, don't worry bout that! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

_**End Chapter**_


	12. Chapter 12 Little Black Playhouse of Hor...

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. I don't own any product names that may appear in my story. I do own the characters I made up which include Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna and Kodina.

_**Chapter 12. Little playhouse of horrors part 4**_

**What has happened so far:**

_Matt's group was able to get rid of the snake and Sora's group had disposed of the zombie. Shaira's group had gotten out of the field of laughing heads, and Yuna's group had gotten rid of their bat problem and are all making their way closer and closer to the finish line. Will they make it or will there be more traps to stop them from reaching their goal? Meanwhile in the attic things seem to be going just great for Magasa, Ed and Jeal. What does Magasa have planned for her prisoners? Let's find out!_

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Okies! Jeal-san, put this on and Ed-sama, put this on!" Magasa smiled and handed a suit to Jeal and a suit to Ed.

"Hurry hurry!" Magasa giggled as Jeal and Ed walked to 2 separate dressing rooms. Minutes later they came out and glared at Magasa.

"Magasa-Chan! Why am I dressed like a turnip!" Jeal asked, angrily.

"And Why am I dressed like a carrot Usagi-chan!" Magasa laughed hysterically at them.

"Ahem… cause I have a plan to scare my prisoners! This will be fun trust me! Now Jeal-san, go terrorize Shaira-san's group and Ed-sama go scare Yuna-san's group!" Jeal and Ed nodded and left the room.

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

"Well it looks like we are almost home free!" Matt smiled.

"If we're almost home free then what's that up ahead?" Kodina asked. Matt's group came to a hault to see something white standing infront of them.

"What's that?" J.P. asked nervously. Everyone shrugged and backed away from the white figure.

"Um… we should try and run past it…" Kodina said. Matt sighed heavily.

"Well it's worth a try… everyone ready?" Joe stood next too Matt.

"As ready as I will ever be…" J.P. nodded with agreement and stood next to Joe.

"Let's get past this thing… so we can hurry up and win" Matt nodded and got into one of those positions you get into when your in a race for track or something.

"Ready… set…. GO!" Man ran past the white figure with J.P., Joe and Kodina not far behind. Kodina looked back and saw the white figure behind them.

"Um I think it's chasing us!" Kodina ran faster.

"Aww crap!"

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"Well it doesn't look like anything bad is gonna be happening anytime soon…" Sora said.

"Not likely… you never know what Magasa has up her sleeve" Izzy said.

"Speaking of which what's up ahead?" Takuya pointed down the tunnel at someone wearing a long red cape. Everyone stopped and looked at the person as he turned around slowly.

"Who's that!" Tommy shook with fear and cowarded behind Takuya.

"I don't know…" Takuya stepped back about 2 steps. The person began walking over to them and seemed to be mumbling something.

"What's he saying?" Tommy asked.

"I can't tell" Sora said. The person got closer and his words could be heard more clearly.

"I think he wants something…" Sora cupped her hand to her ear, hoping to hear his words better. As he got closer he appeared to be saying 'I want….. I want….' over and over again.

"Yeah he wants something" Sora un-cupped her ear.

"What ever he wants he aint getting it from me!" Tommy grabbed Takuya's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow! Hey Tommy loosen your grip a little will ya!" The person stood infront of Sora and her group and raised his head. A torch on the wall lit up the man. He was very pale and had jet black hair. He was wearing a black suit and the only actual color he had on was his red cape.

"Um…" Sora backed away from the man. He watched her move and took a step closer to her.

"Ah… back away.." Sora took another step back and the man took a step closer.

"Hey Sora that guy has something in his hand" Izzy pointed to a green box in the person's left hand.

"A box! We have to get in from him!" Tommy walked over to the man but Takuya stopped him.

"Shoosh, we don't know if we can trust this guy" Tommy nodded and stood back behind Takuya.

"I want…… I want….." The person put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Uh…." Sora backed away more but the man just got closer.

"I want…. BLOOD!"

"HUAAA!" Sora knocked the man over, grabbed the box and hauled ass.

"RUN!" Izzy, Takuya and Tommy did as there leader told them and hauled ass. The vampire stood up and gave chase.

"I guess that guy is a vampire!" Takuya yelled.

"Yeah and that 'vampire' is chasing us!" Izzy began to run faster. Sora looked back to Tommy and tossed him the green box.

"Here Tommy! Open it while I come up with a plan!" Tommy caught the box and quickly opened the lid.

"It's the flash light and walky talky! We're saved!" Tommy threw the box to the ground. The vampire tripped over the box and fell face first into the ground. The vampire quickly regained his composure and continued to chase them. Tommy ran up next to Sora and handed her the walky talky and turned on the flashlight.

"Thanks Tommy!" Sora sighed and began to think. 'Darn I need to think of a plan and quick!'

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"It looks like things are gonna go just fine from here on out!" Shaira smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah things seem to be going just fine…. For now so can we slow down alittle bit? It doesn't look like we are gonna be running into anything bad anytime soon" Zoe suggested. Yolie, Cody and Davis agreed.

"We can't stop or we won't make it to the finish line!" Shaira said. Davis, Yolie, Cody and Zoe sighed heavily.

"Shaira's right! You can't stop cause you're gonna need to run from me!" Came a voice from furthur back in the tunnel. Everyone turned around to see a…. (Drum roll) a giant turnip behind them! (A/N: GIANT TURNIP! Who could it be! None other than Jealnisa of course, for those who have forgotten! But of course our heroes in this story don't know that sadly, So ha! They don't know hahahaha!….. Ahem… moving on…)

"Dude…. Is that a…. Giant…. Turnip?" Davis stuttered.

"Looks like it…" Said Cody.

"What's so scarey about a giant turnip!" Zoe asked furiously. Everyone shrugged. The turnip stepped closer to them and pulled a sythe out from behind it's back (And that lady's and gents is 'What's so scarey' about a giant turnip. If a giant turnip came up to me holding a sythe, I'd be afraid too, um moving on)

"Um… that giant turnip is coming closer to us…" Yolie said. Zoe cleared her voice and put her hands behind her back as she walked infront of everyone and was prepared to speak.

"Well everyone, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade and when life gives you sythe weilding turnips… what do we do?"

"Make turnip sythe stew?" Davis asked. Zoe shook her head, indicating that the answer to Davis's question was a no.

"When life gives you sythe weilding turnips… you…. RUN LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" Zoe took off past everyone and ran down the tunnel as fast as she could. Everyone else followed her example and ran as fast as their legs could make them go. The turnip laughed evily and gave chase.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"I'm so glad we got rid of those nasty bats!" Kari said.

"Hm… it's too quiet now…" T.K. said. Yuna nodded sadly and sighed.

"I hate to agree with T.K. but he's right it is too quiet…" Ken sighed heavily before looking ahead.

"Um Yuna, there's a giant carrot ahead…" Yuna, T.K. and Kari's jaws dropped. (Yes! A giant carrot! It is Ed of course, but they don't know that!)

"What the hell..?" T.K. tilted his head to the side. The carrot walked towards them, holding a long sword.

"Aww crap…. Run!" T.K. grabbed Kari's hand and ran down the tunnel. Ken followed after them with Yuna at his side. The carrot laughed evily and chased them.

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

Ever since Tai and his group had gotten away from the giant spider the only thing he did was complain.

"Man it's dark in here I wish we had a flash light or something… I hope we find that box soon… darn Jeal and her unedible food… man I'm so hungry… my feet hurt and my back does too thanks to Kouichi… man I'm thirsty… I hope that spider isn't chasing us anymore… if it is man I don't think I can take it on this time… man my whole body aches… I need to lie down or something…"

"Tai shut up!" Mimi demanded.

"……" Tai said nothing.

"Thank you" Mimi smiled cheerfully. Tai sighed and looked down the tunnel.

"Hey look!" Tai ran down the tunnel and was shortly followed by Mimi, Kouji and Kouichi.

"What is it?" Kouji asked.

"They look like coffins" Mimi said.

"Yeah…" Kouichi agreed. The 4 of them stood infront of the coffins that were blocking their path. There was no way to squeeze past them. Mimi and Kouichi stepped forward and inspected the coffins. Tai and Kouji stood behind them and helped with the inspection.

"Maybe we can push them out of the way or something…" Mimi tried pushing the coffin aside but it wouldn't budge.

"Here let me help" Kouichi stood next to Mimi and helped her push the coffin. It moved about 2 inches but after that they were too tired to push the large coffin any furthur.

"Owww…! My arms hurt!" Mimi sat on the floor and layed her arms limpily to the side.

"Hey I think one of them is opening up!" Tai tapped at one of the coffins and it slowly opened up. Mimi, Kouji and Kouichi stood behind him and watched the coffin open. A boney hand came out from behind the door of the coffin and pushed the lid aside.

"Is that … a skeleton?" Kouji asked. Tai stepped backwards and watched the lid fall to the ground. Mimi shined the light of their flashlight on the skeleton that was now stepping out of the coffin. Mimi and Kouichi both screamed. The other coffins began opening up and skeletons stepped out. Mimi had passed out from lack of oxygen due to all the screaming and Kouichi had fainted. Tai was curled up behind a rock, hoping not to get seen by the skeletons. Kouji had taken the walky talky and hid behind the rock with Tai.

"Here Tai call Magasa and Ed while I try and hold off the skeletons" Tai nodded and turned on the walky talky. Kouji grabbed a torch off the wall and got ready to attack the skeletons.

_**End chapter**_


	13. Chapter 13 Playhouse of Horrors pt 5

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. I don't own any product names that may appear in my story. I do own the characters I made up which include Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna and Kodina.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Just for the record, my sister has not been to jail 24 times and was a different person everytime like the character Jealnisa, that would be cool though but no, my sister is not a criminal, anyways I was just answering a question from a reviewer. Welps I hope you enjoy this chapter! Seeya!

_**Chapter 13. Little black playhouse of horrors part 5**_

**What has happened so far:**

_So far Magasa had come up with a plan to scare her prisoners even more. She dressed Jeal up like a Turnip and dressed Ed up like a carrot, sending Jeal after Shaira's group and Ed after Yuna's group. A ghost is now chasing Matt's group and Sora's group is being chased by a bloodthirsty vampire. Tai's group is being ambushed by a truck load of skeletons, and with no way to get past the coffins, it looks like it could be the end for Tai's group unless Tai can call Magasa in time before his team mates are turned into skeleton food! What will happen now? Let's find out!_

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"Here Tai call Magasa and Ed while I try and hold off the skeletons" Tai nodded and turned on the walky talky. (A/N: slanted is Magasa)

"_Hello there! Welcome to the 3-question hotline! How can I make your life easier?"_

"Um we're having a problem here, we're being attacked by a bunch of skeletons" Tai said. Sounds of Kouji screaming and bones breaking could be heard in the background.

"_Sounds like it"_

"Yeah well how do we get rid of these skeletons?" On the other line Magasa started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"_Well the skeletons you are fighting will disappear"_

"That's good"

"_But only if they see an exotic dancer"_Tai's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious!"

"_When we said there were gonna be walky talky's and stuff we told everyone that we were obligated to answer truthfully and honestly, no lies By the way, that was your first question"_

"Ok ok, thankyou"

"_Your welcome, Sayonara, Adios!" _Tai turned off the walky talky.

"Kouji come here!" Kouji ran over to Tai.

"What is it?"

"I know how to get rid of the skeletons"

"How?"

"Um… we need Mimi for this…"

"Oh God… well I'll go wake her up then" Kouji ran over to Mimi and shook her.

"Wake up Mimi" Mimi twitched then woke up.

"Good morning…." Tai ran over to Mimi while Kouji went and woke up Kouichi. Tai put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Mimi I need you to do something for me…"

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

"Waahh! I hate ghosts!" Kodina cried. Matt looked back at the ghost. He stopped running and grabbed the ghost.

"What are you doing?" J.P. asked. Joe, J.P. and Kodina stopped in place and looked back as Matt pulled the ghost down from a hook, stuck on a rolling track in the ceiling.

"Well would you look at that… it's a fake ghost, looks like Magasa is running out of ideas to scare us…" Matt threw the sheet down on the ground and stepped on it.

"Well… that sure is a relief and look I think we're almost at the end!" Kodina pointed to the wall at a sign that said 'You are almost there' on it.

"Sweet! Let's get going!" J.P. ran down the tunnel followed by Kodina, who was followed by Joe and then Matt who was at the rear of the line.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"Sora have you thought of a plan yet!" Takuya asked. Sora stopped and faced the vampire.

"Hand me the flashlight Tommy" Tommy walked over to Sora and handed her the flashlight. She turned it on and pointed it at the vampire's face. The vampire tried to block the light but it was no use. The vampire started to sizzle then turned into a pile of dust.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner" Sora tossed the flashlight into the air and caught it.

"Uh… I don't think any normal vampire is supposed to do that…" Izzy pointed to the vampire that was emerging from the pile of dust.

"Aw crap!" Sora ran down the tunnel with Tommy, Izzy and Takuya by her side. Sora grabbed a torch, stopped and faced the ghost.

"Leave us alone!" Sora smacked the vampire with the torch as hard as she could. The vampire's head fell to the ground and turned into dust along with his body.

"Alright! We got him! Now let's go! I think we're almost there!" Tommy ran down the tunnel with Sora, Izzy and Takuya behind him.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"How long is that carrot gonna keep chasing us!" Kari asked.

"I have no idea and I don't want to stick around and find out!" T.K. cried. The carrot picked up speed and grabbed Kari's shoulder.

"Ahh!" She fell backwards and landed on the carrot.

"Ow!" The carrot lay on the ground motionless. T.K. ran over to Kari and helped her up.

"You ok Kari?" T.K. asked. Kari nodded and dusted her back off.

"I'm alright!" Yuna walked over to the carrot with Ken at her side.

"Hey I think this carrot is a fake…" Yuna bent down and pulled the head of the carrot suit off.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ken asked.

"I think so…" Yuna shined the flashlight on the person's face.

"It's Ed!" Kari poked Ed with a stick she had found. Ed woke up and stared at them.

"Looks like he's still alive" Said T.K.

"Uh oh… gotta go!" Ed crawled out of the carrot suit and ran over to a wall. He opened a secret panel, typed in a few letters and numbers and the wall opened. He grabbed the carrot suit and ran into the wall and quickly shut it behind him.

"Get back here!" Yuna ran up to the wall and banged on it.

"No fair why can't it be that easy for us!" Yuna asked.

"Because remember what Magasa said… this game is all about determination… teamwork… and…" Kari was interrupted by T.K.

"We get the idea Kari now let's go we're falling behind!" T.K. ran off and Kari, Yuna and Ken quickly followed him.

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"Man I hate turnips!" Zoe yelled.

"Nya! I hate veggies!" Shaira cried. Davis looked back.

"I think the turnip is picking up speed!" Davis shouted. Cody looked back.

"I think Davis is right… for once!" Davis glared at Cody.

"Shut up shrimp!" Davis smacked Cody on the back of his head.

"Ouch…"

"There's no time for fighting guys!" Yolie yelled.

"Hey look a box!" Cody ran over to the box and grabbed it. They continued running and as they did so they opened the box Cody had grabbed.

"This one has to be the walky talky!" Yolie cheered. Shaira nodded.

"Nyo! Yes yes!" Shaira giggled.

"Ok the moment of truth!" Cody closed his eyes and opened the lid to the box.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"The… the box is…. Empty!" Cody cried.

"This can't be we already got one box and this is the only box remaining! So it has to have the walky talky in it!" Zoe collapsed to the floor and began throwing a conniption fit.

"Looking for these?" Everyone turned to face the turnip that was laughing evilly and holding up the walky talky and the flashlight.

"AH!" Everyone screamed.

"If you want these you have to take them from me by force!" Zoe stood up slowly and approached the turnip.

"……How… how dare you toy with my freedom! Yaaahh!" Zoe dove ontop of the turnip and began biting it.

"I'm with Zoe! Yahh!" Davis charged and dove onto the turnip as well.

"I'm in an irritated mood and I need to let out some frustration! Kyaa!" Cody dove ontop of the turnip. In matter of minutes Shaira's whole group was dogpiled on the turnip. Unknown to them, Magasa was watching from the attic.

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Poor, poor Jealnisa-san" Magasa watched the monitor closely and laughed as Jeal was being tackled by Shaira's group.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious!" Magasa laughed hysterically as Ed walked back into the room and threw the carrot suit at her.

"Ah!" Magasa fell out of her chair and crawled out from under the carrot suit and laughed.

"Sorry Ed-sama, I saw what happened on the monitor, now all we have to do is wait for Jeal-san…" Just as Magasa finished her sentence Jeal bursted into the room in a torn up turnip suit. Judging by her looks, Shaira's group had retrieved the Walky talky and flashlight.

"Magasa, I should kill you!" Magasa giggled.

"Sorries Jeal-san" Magasa smiled before pressing a few buttons on a remote control she had.

"Let's see how things are going for Tai!"

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"Come on Mimi… please for us?" Tai pleaded to Mimi who was leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed. Kouji and Kouichi were busy fighting off the skeletons while Tai was trying to convince Mimi to get rid of the skeletons.

"I'm not gonna do that, it's embarrassing!"

"Please! We won't win unless you do this!" Tai begged.

"Fine… ok.." Mimi tied the bottom of her shirt up. Tai let out a sigh of relief which was interrupted by screams of pain coming from behind him. Tai turned around and got hit in the head with Kouichi, who had gotten tossed at Tai by one of the Skeletons. Another skeleton grabbed Kouji and tossed him at a nearby wall. Tai rolled Kouichi off and shook him.

"Kouichi..?" Kouichi did'nt answer.

"Crap… this isn't good! Mimi are you ready yet…?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I am…" Mimi unbuttoned the top of her shirt slightly, revealing some cleavage.

"Ok now go seduce them!"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"I'm not sadly, now all you have to do is dance and they should go away!" Mimi sighed and began dancing. The skeletons looked at her.

"Um.. Tai they aren't going away.." Said Kouji, after he regained his composure.

"Damn!" Tai turned on the walky talky and called Magasa again. (A/N: Slanted is Magasa, slanted and Bold is Ed and Regular bold is Jeal)

"_Konichiwa! Me, Ed-sama and Jeal-san are not available at the moment! But if you leave a message after the bell sounds we will be sure to get back to you!"_

"Damn it Magasa this isn't funny!"

"_Hahaha! Sorries, ahem welcome to the 3 question hotline, how may me, Ed-sama and Jeal-san make your life easier?"_

"The skeletons aren't going away!"

"_**That isn't good… that can only mean one thing…"**_

"**Tai-kun tell me, what color are the skeletons?" **

"Uh… blue… why?"

"_That isn't good… those aren't the skeletons that disappear when they see dancers…"_

"What kind are they…?"

"_**They only go away when break their funny bones…"**_

"Aww crap…How am I supposed to do that…?"

"**Well there might be another way"**

"What's that?"

"_Well if you can grab a rib from each of them they should go away!"_

"Thank goodness… whoops I forgot I asked more than 3 questions!"

"_No worries Tai-kun! Since Jeal asked you a question and because you were given accidentally false information I'm giving you 2 free bonus questions!" _

"Sweet! Thanks! I'll talk to ya later!"

"_**Your welcome bye Tai-kun! Sayonara, adios!"**_

"_Sayonara! Bye byes!"_

"**Bye Tai-kun!"**

Tai turned off the walky talky and ran at all the skeletons, grabbing a rib from each one as he passed. Eventually all the skeletons turned into dust.

"Sweet lets go!" Tai, Mimi and Kouji teamed up and pushed the coffins aside. Kouichi woke up while they were doing so and followed them out of the forest of coffins.

**IN THE ATTIC**

"I think its about time we filled everyone in on who is currently in the lead!" Magasa smiled and spoke into an intercom.

"Attention everyone! I would like to fill everyone in on their current standings in my grand race! Okies currently in 1st place we have Yuna's group, in 2nd is Matt's group, in 3rd is Sora's group, and tied for 4th is Shaira's group and Tai's group! Things are looking good, keep up the good work and see you at the finish line!"

_**End Chapter**_


	14. Chapter 14 Playhouse pt 6 the Conclusion

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Digimon or anything that has to do with it. I don't own any product names that may appear in my story. I do own the characters I made up which include Magasa, Jealnisa, Edward, Shaira, Yuna and Kodina.

Thankies again for all those who have reviewed my story so nicely! I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy reading the conclusion to the playhouse of horrors! But just remember just cause this chapter is concluding the playhouse of horrors contest doesn't mean it's concluding the story, there's still more to come! So keep reading! And thanks again for reviewing! Sayonara, Adios! Seeya in the next chapter!

_**Chapter 14: Little black playhouse of horrors part 6, The Conclusion!**_

**What has happened so far:**

_So far Yuna's group has gotten rid of the carrot and Shaira's group has disposed of the turnip. Matt's group solved the mystery behind the ghost and the vampire that was chasing Sora's group has be turned into dust. Tai's group had been provided with false information and has destroyed the skeletons, and in the process has earned 2 free bonus questions. Yuna's group seems to be far enough ahead, but will they loose their lead? Will another group take the prize, or will Yuna's group be victorious? Who will win! Read and find out in the shocking conclusion to the Grand Contest!_

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"Hey Yuna! Look up ahead! There's a fork in the cave's path!" Kari said. Yuna's group stopped and looked down the, not 2, but 4 tunnels.

"Well this my friends is the reason Magasa made us find these walky talkys!" Yuna turned on the walky talky. (A/N: Magasa isslanted, Ed isbold and slanted, Jealnisa isbold)

"_Hello and welcome to the 3 question hot-line, how can me, Jeal-san and Ed-sama make your lives easier?"_

"Magasa-chan, me and my group are at a 4-way fork in the road, which way is the right way?" Yuna asked.

"**_Let's check the monitor" _**Ed, Magasa and Jeal looked up at the monitor for Yuna's group. Magasa looked at a monitor for the paths ahead of them. There was only on path that continued the path. The others lead to dead ends.

"**We have your answer!"**

"_Yeps! Yuna-san, take the second path from the left!" _

"Thanks a bunch Magasa-chan, byes!"

"_Your welcomes, bye byes!" _

"_**Ciao"**_

"**Catch ya on the flip side!" **Yuna turned off the walky talky.

"Well you heard her! Let's go!" Yuna giggled and lead her group through the tunnel, but for some strange reason couldn't go through it all the way.

"A dead end!" Yuna messed with her hair with anger and frustration.

"I can't believe this! Magasa-chan lied! She lied!"

"Don't worry we'll just turn around!" T.K. turned around and began walking back but ran into a bunch of metal poles.

"Ow!" T.K. rubbed his face.

"Damn it!" Ken banged on the bars that had caged them in.

**IN THE ATTIC**

"Um… Magasa-chan… Do you have a problem with directions?" Jeal asked.

"Uh… no… I know left from right why?" Magasa asked.

"Well…. You told Yuna to go through the second path to the left" Jeal sat infront of Magasa.

"Yeah and?"

"Did you mean her left or your left?" Jeal asked.

"Um… well on the monitor the way it's positioned… it's the second path to the left"

"Yeah second to the left, YOUR LEFT YOU STUPID FREAK!" Magasa covered her head.

"You should have told her to go through the second path on HER right!" Jeal smacked Magasa in the head.

"I'm sorry…" Magasa rubbed her eye.

"Err…. It's fine…. Just… get on the intercom speaker thingy and tell her to go through the path second on her right…" Jeal sighed heavily.

"Ok… Jeal-san" Magasa got on the intercom speaker thingy and spoke.

"Um… Yuna-san go through the path second on your right, thank you! Clean up on aisle 5! Roger that! We copy! Please report to the principles office right awaaaahh!" Jeal had smacked Magasa in the head with a mallet.

"Magasa-chan you twit! Quit fooling around!" Jeal growled.

"I'm sorry… at least I got the point across…!" Magasa laughed nervously. Ed giggled.

"Aww isnt Usagi-chan the cutest?" Ed hugged Magasa softly as Jeal rolled her eyes.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"This sucks... we're stuck in here and i dropped the walky talky outside the bars..." Yuna sighed.

"Well the good news is… I think the bars are big enough for someone to fit in between I think Kari might be able to fit!" Ken looked back at Kari.

"Good idea! Kari squeeze through the bars!" T.K. pushed Kari forward.

"Look there's a switch on the other side of the bars squeeze through and hit the switch!" T.K. patted her back.

"Oh alright…" Kari got into position and squeezed in like a cat, moved around and made her way through the bars.

"Way to go Kari!" Kari smiled at T.K. and hit the switch, raising the bars.

"Come on let's go!" Yuna smiled, grabbed the walky talky and raised down the tunnel with her group.

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

"Guy's run faster! We have to beat Yuna's group!" Matt yelled.

"Dude… can we take a break, we've been running around ever since we got rid of that fake ghost!" J.P. said.

"No we can't! We are so close to winning!" Kodina sighed and sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm tired and my feet hurt…" Matt turned around and sighed.

"Come on Kodina, get on my back" Matt bent down enough for Kodina to climb onto his back. She held onto his shoulders as Matt held her legs up around his waste.

"Ok now let's go!" Matt ran forward with J.P. to his left and Joe to his right.

"Hey look at that giant hole in the ground up ahead!" Joe shouted. Matt stopped and looked at down the large hole, at the bottom of it were large spikes and skeletons.

"Whoa…. Look at all those bones down there…" Matt said.

"Eww!" Kodina buried her face in Matt's back.

"looks like we have to jump across! Joe you first" Matt pushed Joe slightly.

"Aw man here I go…" Joe walked back a few feet then ran forward. He ran as fast as he could and jumped across the hole no problem.

"Hey I made it!" Joe did a strange victory dance.

"Hey Joe! Stop dancing ya turkey and pay attention!" Joe stopped dancing and turned around.

"Huh…?"

"I need you to catch Kodina for me!" Matt lowered Kodina to her feet.

"Oh ok" Joe stepped near the hole and got ready to catch her. Kodina walked back then ran forward. She jumped, did a few flips and landed in Joe's arms.

"Ok J.P., you're next!" J.P. walked back, ran forward and jumped across, sadly, since he is slightly slower than the others, he didn't make it all the way across and was able to grab onto the edge of the hole. Joe reached over and pulled J.P. up, then Matt followed, making across successfully. Everyone looked back then ran forward.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"Man we're almost at the end… I can't believe it!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah! Then I'll finally be able to get some food and see Zoe!" Takuya said. Sora, Tommy and Izzy looked back at Takuya.

"What…?" Takuya asked.

"See Zoe…? So you do like her" Sora giggled.

"Dah! I didn't say anything about Zoe! Honestly I didn't! I mean um… let's go!" Takuya laughed and walked down the tunnel.

"Hehehe I think Takuya's getting embarrassed…" Sora placed her hands behind her back and laced her fingers together.

"Yeah definitely" Izzy agreed. Tommy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Takuya looked back at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takuya questioned.

"Oh nothing Takuya! Nothing at all!" Sora smiled and patted Takuya on the head.

"Hey look there's a bunch of axes swinging from the ceiling!" Tommy pointed to a bunch of axes swinging back and forth across the ceiling, every other axe swinging in the opposite direction of the one before it.

"Well… I have seen something like this in a movie once, stay in a line, Tommy come here!" Tommy walked over to Sora. Sora picked Tommy up and placed him on her back.

"Alright, now if we time things just right we won't get cut!" Sora timed things right and ran past the first axe, then the second one.

"Come on guys!" Sora yelled back as she passed the third axe and the forth axe.

"Coming!" Izzy yelled and passed the first, second and third axes. Takuya followed Izzy's footsteps exactly and passed the first, second, and third axes, eventually they passed all the axes and continued their way down the path.

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"Well I feel a lot better after pummeling that turnip" Zoe said.

"Yeah so do I" Cody snickered and lifted his fist in the air.

"I think we are almost at the end of the path nya!" Shaira licked her hand and rubbed one of her cat ears.

"Thank God! I can't stand this anymore!" Davis sighed with relief.

"Hey guys… look at all these pumpkins laying around…!" Yolie looked at all the pumpkins on the ground.

"Correction those are Jack-o-lanterns Yolie" Cody said.

"What ever! It's still a pumpkin to me!" Yolie crossed her arms. Shaira and her group continued walking till they came to a 2-way fork in the road. There was a sign infront of each entrance.

"Well… which way do we go…?" Cody asked. Shaira shrugged.

"Let's call Magasa-chan and find out!" Shaira turned on the walky talky and called Magasa. (A/N: Magasa is slanted, Ed is bold and slanted and Jeal is bold)

"_Welcome to the 3 question hotline, how can we make your life easier?"_

"Um… well it's me Shaira, me and my group are at a fork in the road… which way do we go?" Shaira asked.

"**_Let's check" _**Magasa, Ed, and Jeal looked at the monitors.

"**I'll tell you, go through the one on your right" **

"Alright, thanks!"

"_You're welcome! Sayonara! Bye byes!" _

"_**Bye! Adios!"**_

"**Catch ya later!" **Shaira turned off the walky talky.

"Alright, let's get going!" Shaira lead her group through the tunnel and out the other side.

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"I can't believe I did all that dancing for nothing!" Mimi yelled.

"Well Magasa provided us with false info the first time and it's a good thing you decided to dance for us, if you hadn't we would have never found out the truth!" Tai said.

"I don't care that was the most disgusting thing I have ever done and if I had to do it all over again I would say no!" Mimi crossed her arms. Kouji and Kouichi lagged behind Tai and Mimi, giving them a little bit of space to argue. Mimi looked back at them.

"Kouji, Kouichi, don't you two think that what I did was totally disgusting and if Matt saw that he would flip!" Kouji looked at Kouichi and Kouichi looked back.

"Um… yeah sure…" They both said in unison.

"See Tai? Majority rules! I win!" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Hey I think I can see a light in the distance! It might be the exit!" Tai shouted.

**IN THE ATTIC**

"It looks like we are nearing the climax of our little contest!" Magasa cheered.

"I can't wait to see which group wins!" Ed cheered happily.

"Yeah! This is gonna be good!" Jeal agreed.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"The exit I think I can see it! Let's hurry!" Yuna yelled.

"Alright!" Cheered Kari, T.K. and Ken. They began running as fast as they could but were stopped by a bunch of hands popping out of the ground and grabbing their ankles.

"Ahh! T.K. help me!" Kari cried. T.K. turned around and helped Kari to her feet, only to be grabbed by a zombie and fall to the ground. Yuna fell over and landed next to Ken who was struggling to get free.

**WITH MATT'S GROUP**

"Come on guy's look it's the exit!" Matt ran as fast as he could with Joe and J.P. not far behind.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"The exit! I'll finally be able to see Zoe!" Takuya cheered.

"Yes! Finally!" Sora ran as fast as her feet would take her, which wasn't very fast with Tommy on her back. They kept running till they crossed an old bridge which looked like it was gonna break, but didn't till Takuya walked across. The bridge snapped in half and Takuya held on as the side of the bridge he was on hit the side of the wall. Sora and Izzy turned around to aid Takuya.

**WITH SHAIRA'S GROUP**

"Run nya! The exit is just up ahead I can hear Magasa-chan, Jeal-san and Ed-kun talking!" Shaira panted as they got closer and closer to the exit. Davis wheezed and tried to keep up with Shaira's pace. Cody, being small and faster, was having no trouble keeping up with Shaira. Zoe was starting to fall behind but would quickly gain more speed. Yolie was farthest behind for some unknown reason.

**WITH TAI'S GROUP**

"Hurry run! The exit is just up ahead!" Tai looked back at his group then back forward.

"I'm getting tired of running…" Kouji wined. Tai looked back at him with a death glare.

"If you stop running and we loose cause of it I'm gonna beat you up so bad that you and Kouichi won't even look related when I'm done with you!" Kouji swallowed hard.

"Alright" Kouji sighed.

**WITH YUNA'S GROUP**

"Damn it!" Yuna broke free from the zombie hands and helped out the rest of her group. When they were free the hands disappeared.

"Alright now lets go!" Yuna lead her group onwards.

**WITH SORA'S GROUP**

"I got ya Takuya, now let's go!" Sora helped Takuya up and they continued running forward.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted.

**IN THE ATTIC**

All the groups got closer and closer to the finish line. Magasa, Jeal and Ed were waiting at the finish line to see which group would emerge victorious in her grand contest.

"Hey look! I think I can the groups!" Ed shouted. Magasa and Jeal looked down the tunnel.

"There they are! All of the groups are neck and neck and the winner is gonna be!" Magasa looked on anxiously. Yuna's group was tied with Tai's group, behind Tai's group was Sora's group, then Matt's then Shaira's. Yuna's group looked like they were gonna be victorious but something unexpected happened. Oddly enough, Kouichi tripped over a rock and landed right infront of the finish line. Kouji sadly tripped over the same rock Kouichi tripped over and landed ontop of him, causing them both to move forward and inch. Tai tripped over the same rock too and landed ontop of Kouji, moving the pile forward 3 more inches. Mimi tripped over the rock as well and landed ontop of Tai, moving the pile forward 4 more inches. Due to the pile moving so many inches forward Tai, Kouji, Kouichi and Mimi all had a hand across the finish line before Yuna's group could cross it.

"And the winner by a landslide, literally, is Tai-kun's group!" Magasa laughed and threw loads of confetti into the air. The other groups collapsed on the floor, all panting heavily.

"Everyone return to my pink playhouse where prizes will be handed out!" Magasa smiled and opened the back door to her black playhouse and lead everyone outside and back to her pink playhouse.

_**End Chapter**_


	15. Chapter 15 Guest, dinner and trouble?

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do not own any products that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, Edward, and the new character im adding who will remain nameless till the next chapter.

**I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and i would also like to apologize for it taking so long to update, I've been working on some other stories that i am writting. a few origional stories, like my Warriors of Kitailo story that i am previously posting on so yeahs... i have been busy with its cause its like 37 chapters long now but ive only posted 9 chapters, anyway im gonna be working hard to quickly update this story so i hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a little lame, it will get betterbut here, bye byes, and thanks again reviewers!**

_**Chapter 15: A new guest, dinner and… more trouble!**_

**What has happened so far: **

_The climax of the contest neared as all the groups got past all the traps Magasa tried to stop them with. Yuna's group got to a 4 way fork in the road and due to Magasa's difficulty with directions, got stuck in a trap which was easily over come but still slowed them down, but not enough to loose their lead. Shaira's group got to a 2 way fork in the road which thanks to Jeal, was over come with no problems. Takuya accidentally said way to much while Sora and her group were walking down the tunnel and after Tai's group got passed the skeletons. After a short argument with Mimi, Tai spotted the exit. It appeared that Yuna's group would take the prize but due to a fluke Tai's group won by a landslide. And now that the contest is over, Magasa has planned a delicious dinner for her prisoners!_

"Come on hurry up everyone!" Magasa cheered. After going inside, Magasa handed out prizes in the living room.

"Tai's group receives these gold pins to show that they overcame the puzzles and traps in my contest, Yuna's group gets these pretty silver pins and Sora's group also gets these silver pins. Matt's group and Shaira's group gets these bronze pins. And as a special bonus, everyone gets to pick a pin from inside this box. I have all kinds of colors, pick which ever one you like, which means you get the prize pins and a bonus pin" Everyone cheered with joy and dug into the box of pins, till they all had a pin.

"Alright now! It's time for dinner!" Magasa walked to the kitchen door, but stopped in her place.

"Jeal-san... someone's in here" Magasa whispered. Jeal approached the door and looked through the keyhole.

"It's a guy… and he's hella cute" Jeal said. Magasa kicked the door in and approached the boy.

"Who are you!" She asked. The boy turned around and looked at her. He was very handsome and had long orangish brown hair and long bangs that hung over his red eyes. He had a very slender body and was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of white slacky pants. He had on a white apron that had a magenta smiley face on it.

"Suke's name is Suke. Suke is sorry to have startled you. Please forgive Suke" The boy said. Yuna walked into the kitchen and grabbed Suke's arm.

"Sorry Magasa, this is my older brother Suke, I invited him and I kind of forgot to tell you before the contest" Suke pulled his arm away from Yuna.

"Yuna invited Suke, and Suke came. Suke wants to make dinner for Yuna and her friends. Suke apologizes if Suke is intruding in any way, blame it on Yuna" Suke smiled. Yuna growled with anger.

"What do you mean blame it on Yuna!" Yuna grabbed Suke by his right ear.

"Ow… let go Yuna!" Suke wined. Suke bit Yuna on the arm, which made her let go.

"Ow! Darn you Suke-kun!" Suke walked back to the stove and continued to cook the food.

"Let's leave him to his work Yuna-san, besides, we need someone too cook, why not let him?"

"Oh fine, everyone out of the kitchen, while Suke makes us food!" Yuna pushed everyone out of the kitchen and looked back at her brother.

"Suke-kun, please be careful and don't screw anything up"

"Suke will be very careful, Suke promises" Suke smiled and continue his work. Yuna left the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Shaira, Kodina and Magasa. Ed sat on the couch next to Magasa and held her hand. Jeal grabbed a remote control off the table and turned on the TV.

"Let's watch some television shall we…?" Jeal smiled and flipped through the channels.

"Ooh! Let's watch a soap opera!" Yolie cheered.

"No… let's watch an action flick!" Davis shouted.

"How about we watch some Tae-bo?" Cody asked.

"How about we watch some cartoons!" Tommy suggested.

"How about we all just decide on something everyone will want to watch…?" Kouji and Kouichi asked in unison.

"I agree with Kouji and his doppelganger" Tai said.

"I'm not a doppelganger" Kouichi commented.

"Sorry" Tai said.

"I say we press the channel up button and hold it, then we all yell stop and watch what ever channel we stop on" Kari said.

"Great idea Kari!" Jeal held the channel up button and when everyone was ready they all shouted.

"STOP!" Jeal released the button and they watched what was on the TV.

"OH MY GOD!" Tai screamed and covered Kouichi and Kouji's eyes with his hands. Davis' eyes focused on the TV screen while Zoe closed her eyes and covered Tommy's.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" Everyone yelled. Jeal nodded and pressed the channel down button.

"This looks promising" Magasa said. Everyone watched the TV for a second till something nasty popped up on the screen.

"AH! CHANGE IT, CHANGE IT!" They yelled. Jeal pressed the channel up button twice. The channel was on commercial so they waited till the program came back on. Everyone was struck with fear when a very familiar childhood character appeared on the screen. The character began to dance and sing while more characters appeared next to him and began to dance and sing too.

"AH! CHANGE IT!" They all yelled. Jeal sighed and pressed the channel up button once more.

"This looks good but Tommy and Cody can't watch it" Sora said.

"I can watch what ever I want" Cody said.

"Same here, I don't care what you guy's watch, besides dinner is gonna be ready soon so it's no big deal" Tommy commented.

"I guess so, but still... It's not right" Yolie said.

"Why don't we all just sit here and watch the weather channel?" Shaira asked.

"That's a great idea! The weather channel!" Kodina grabbed the remote from Jeal and flipped it to the weather channel. Everyone sat and watched the weather till Suke walked into the living room and smiled.

"Suke has finished preparing the food, dinner is ready, Suke is gonna need help from Yuna, Kodina and Shaira though, will you help Suke?" Suke asked. Yuna chuckled.

"I love how you talk in the 3rd person like that, come on Kodina, Shaira, let's go help my bro out" Yuna hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Shaira and Kodina following behind.

"Thanks Yuna-Chan, everyone head to the dinning room while Kodina, Shaira, Yuna and Suke get the food ready to serve" Suke disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come on guys, let's go eat dinner" Jeal walked everyone to the dinning room and they all sat down in his or her usual place. Suke, Yuna, Kodina and Shaira walked into the dining room and passed out plates of food and some drinks.

"Wow this looks great! Magasa cheered. Yuna sat down in her seat once she was done. Shaira and Kodina took their seats too. Suke took an empty seat.

"Suke hopes you all like it, if you don't, Suke does apologize" Suke bowed his head.

"Ah! There's no need to be so formal Suke-kun, please don't worry, the food looks great and I'm sure it can't be any more worser than Jeal-san's cooking" Jeal growled at Magasa.

"My cooking is not bad! And Magasa-chan, I don't think worser is a word, get rid of the r you dork" Magasa shot a glare are Jeal.

"Shut up sis, anyway who cares? Let's ate!" Magasa cheered.

"Magasa you ding a ling! You mean let's eat, not let's ate! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh shush! Fine then let's eat!" Magasa cheered again. Ed looked over to her and smiled.

"Isn't Usagi-chan just the cutest?" He asked. Jeal crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah right, gag me with a spoon why don't you?"

"Will everyone just stop arguing so we can eat?" Kodina asked. Everyone else nodded and started talking and yelling at the same time. Magasa looked at everyone at the table whose mouths were open. They were talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Magasa closed her ears to try and block the sound but couldn't take it anymore and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped in surprise at Magasa's outburst. A few people fell back in their chairs including Suke, Yuna, Tai, Mimi, Joe, J.P. and Kouichi.

"Sorry about that, everyone was talking at the same time, I apologize, now let's eat!" Magasa gave everyone a thumbs up sign. Everyone at the table cheered, grabbed their chopsticks, forks, what ever they wanted to use, and started eating.

"This is great! Yuna cheered.

"Yeah! This is way better than Jeal's it might even surpass my food!" Jeal growled again.

"Shut up Magasa!"

"Come on guys, no fighting nya!" Shaira said. Magasa sighed and shoved some of the food in her mouth while Jeal took a large gulp of her drink.

**AFTER DINNER**

After dinner everyone sat in the living room and hung out. Everything looked to be ok till they all heard a loud sound coming from another room. Magasa stood up and looked around.

"What was that!"

_**End Chapter**_


	16. Chapter 16 Madame Josephine missing!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do not own any products that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, Edward, Suke and Magasa's Bonsai's.

Incase anyone might be wondering… Suke is speaking in the third person, I believe that's what its called, for those who don't know its when you say your name instead of I or me, yeahs that's how Suke talks. Anyways Enjoy!

_**Chapter 16: Madame Josephine… missing again!**_

**What has happened so far:**

_The contest ended, the winner was Tai's group. After receiving prizes and such, Magasa was going to cook everyone a delicious dinner, but someone else decided to cook for them, and it was Yuna's older brother Suke. He is handsome and talks in the 3rd person. While he cooked, everyone else decided to watch TV. Once they all settled on a channel to watch, dinner was ready and it was also very delicious. After dinner, everyone sat in the living room, doing their own thing till Magasa was distracted by a loud noise, what could it be!_

"What was that!" Magasa asked. Jeal stood up.

"It sounds like it came from the Zen room" Magasa walked into the hallway.

"Hm.." Magasa entered the Zen room and looked around. She walked over to her row of bonsai's and counted them and called them by name.

"Jed, Marco, Bobby, Freddie, Harriet, Mary, Helen, Drew, Joseph, Greg, Brenda, Richard, Sue…. Sue… Ah! Oh no! Madame Josephine is missing again!" Magasa shouted. Everyone rushed into the Zen room.

"Wow… Madame Josephine is really gone nya" Shaira commented. Kodina looked into the water but saw nothing.

"Damn… that sucks…"

"Wahhh! Madame Josephine! My poor, poor Josephine-Chan!" Everyone backed away from Magasa, who was crying buckets of tears. Davis walked over to two of the bonsais whose branches were intertwining with each other.

"Um… hey Magasa... What's up with these two bonsais?" Magasa wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Those two? Oh that's Bobby and Freddie, they always do that, it's their way of showing affection, no matter how much I trim their branches they keep growing into each other. If I move them away from each other, they wont grow into any of the other bonsais, it's only with Freddie and Bobby."

"So… why do you say that Helen and Drew are getting married?" Cody asked.

"Cause… they told me so… I can talk to the bonsais, Drew and Helen talk to each other all the time same with the others ones, Freddie and Bobby aren't big talkers, but they do grow into each other, I think it's so cute" Magasa giggled and petted the bonsais.

"Weird" Sora commented. Magasa glared at her.

"Oh shush up Sora, anyway, I want to know what happened to my dear, sweet Madame Josephine!" Magasa sighed.

"Where's Tommy! He better not have taken Madame Josephine away!" Magasa stood up and looked around. Tommy was no where in sight.

"Ah! He took my Madame Josephine!" Magasa ran out of the room.

"Tommy! Where are you, you little bugger!" Jeal and the others followed Magasa out of the room. Meanwhile, Tommy was up in the attic of the playhouse, playing with a yoyo. Madame Josephine was in front of him.

"It's a little boring around here… the toy room is cool but I really wanna play a cool game, but you're always fun to be with Madame Josephine" Tommy smiled at the bonsai.

"So… I hope you aren't mad that I took you away" Madame Josephine said nothing.

"Oh, well that's good" Tommy patted Madame Josephine's branches. Meanwhile, Magasa had lead everyone to the black playhouse once more.

"So why are we here again?" Kouji and Kouichi asked in unison.

"I'm going to seek guidance of the great wise ones, I'm sure they might know where Tommy and Madame Josephine are!" Magasa opened a door and walked everyone inside a dark room, lit by a few candles. In the center of the room were about 6 bonsais in a nice straight line. Magasa sat in front of them and bowed.

"Oh great wise ones… please…. Tell me where Madame Josephine is…" The bonsais said nothing.

"Oh! Sorry about that, everyone, these are the great wise ones" Magasa named them from left to right.

"Saharsal, Hondef, Pipinru, Sariorem, Temmi, and Donpon" Everyone gave Magasa a series of weird looks.

"Why are they the great wise ones?" Joe asked.

"Well they are the oldest bonsais I have, the others in the Zen room are young bonsais. Saharsal and the others are the first bonsais I was given, and as you age you get wiser so, they are the great wise ones! They know everything!" Magasa bowed in front of them again.

"Oh great wise ones, where can I find Tommy and Madame Josephine?" After about 5 minutes, Magasa stood up.

"Tommy is in the attic! Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, if you 3 don't mind, can you take the 6 wise ones into the Zen room please?" Magasa asked. The 3 of them nodded and grabbed the 6 wise ones. Magasa ran out of the playhouse with the others following. While Kodina, Shaira and Yuna went into the Zen room, Magasa and everyone else ran up to the attic.

"Hurry up everyone! Saharsal told me Tommy might not be there for long! We must act swiftly!" After about 3 minutes they finally reached the attic. Shaira, Yuna and Kodina finally caught up to them also.

"Ah! He's not here! I knew it! He got away! Bloody hell! Down stairs everyone!" Magasa exited the attic, pushing people out of the way as she did so. She rushed downstairs, the others following. Magasa raced down the steps, Tai behind her, leading the rest of the pack.

"Hey isn't that Tommy up ahead…?" Tai asked. Magasa looked at Tommy who was at the bottom of the stair well in the middle of the room. In his arms he was holding Madame Josephine and he was chewing a piece of gum.

"Ah! It is him and he's chewing gum around my poor, poor Madame Josephine! If he blows a bubble it might get stuck all over my poor, poor Josephine-Chan!" Magasa rushed over to Tommy.

"Give me Madame Josephine!" Magasa dove at Tommy but he jumped up and Magasa crashed head first into the floor. Tommy stepped on her head and ran back towards the stair well.

"Brace your selves, he's coming!" Tai got into a ready position, hoping to intercept Tommy but to no avail. Tommy knocked Tai over and continued up the stairs, knocking over everyone he passed. Everyone fell down the last 5 steps and landed in a big pile on the floor. On the bottom of the pile was Tai. Mimi was ontop of him and was next to Izzy who was on top of Ken. Ken was next to Kari who was under J.P. Takuya was sprawled out on the stairs and Zoe was lying on his stomach so that they looked like a plus sign. Yolie was ontop of Cody who as ontop of Mimi, his legs stuck under Davis. Kouichi lying face up and was also on the bottom of the pile, his legs on the stairs and ontop of him was Matt who had his face next to Kouichi's and his legs on the stairs also. Sora was ontop of Matt and her feet could barely touch the floor next to Matt's head. Davis was sitting, legs crossed; triumphantly ontop of the pile, Kouji was ontop of Sora with his legs in the air. Kodina was lying on the stairs next to Takuya. Shaira was behind Davis and was lying on the pile. Yuna was ontop of Zoe and had her left leg under Kodina. Ed was laying ontop of Kodina's arms. T.K. was next to Takuya and Joe was under Kouichi and Jeal was under Joe. Suke saved himself from falling down the stairs and had jumped at the right moment and was hanging from the chandelier above the bottom of the stair well. Davis looked around and cheered with victory.

"Sweet! I'm safe!" Davis began to laugh but sadly, Suke lost his grip on the chandelier and fell right ontop of Davis.

"Ouch…" Davis let out as cry of severe pain.

"Ow… Déjà vu…" Kouichi said, weakly. Zoe twitched slightly and looked around. She looked to her right and spotted Takuya's head.

"Ah!" Zoe blushed brightly and stood up, knocking Yuna off of her.

"I… I'm so sorry Takuya! I didn't mean to!" Zoe took her hat off and covered her blood red face with it. Takuya blushed too and turned his head to the side.

"Um… it's alright… um Zoe…"

"Suke get off of me!" Davis shouted.

"Suke is sorry" Suke chuckled and rolled forward off the pile and landed next to Magasa, making a cute pose. Davis sat back up and checked himself for injuries.

"Get off of us Davis!" Tai shouted.

"I can't breathe down here!" Davis rubbed his head.

"Sorry" Everyone slowly got off of each other. Magasa stood up.

"We have to go! We need to get to Tommy! Shaira-san! Go and fetch Saharsal and Donpon! They can help me catch that little monster!" Magasa ran up the stairs, followed by the others who were trying to regain their composure. Shaira ran to the Zen room and quickly followed after with Saharsal and Donpon in her arms. They made their way to the top of the stairs and Magasa bowed in front of her 2 loyal bonsais.

"Tommy is… in the zero gravity room!" Magasa stood up and rushed to the zero gravity room. Once they entered the room everyone immediately floated into the air.

"Ah!" Mimi screamed. Zoe looked around and spotted Takuya below her. She closed her legs and held her skirt down.

"If anyone looks under my skirt I will kill them!" Takuya looked up at Zoe who was staring down at everyone. She caught Takuya's eye and kicked him in the face.

"Back off! I told you not to look!" She waved her arms and grabbed the door knob with her left hand. Takuya rubbed his face.

"Sorry… it was a reflex…" Magasa spotted Tommy near the ceiling of the large white room.

"Ah! There he is! Madame Josephine! Tommy give her back to me!" Magasa kicked her legs and arms and floated over to Tommy.

"Hand her over!" Tommy shook his head.

"No way!" Tommy yelled. Magasa growled.

"Don't you harm a leaf on her branches Tommy, now hand her over before I get really angry, and you don't want to see me when I get really angry!" Shaira floated over to Magasa and pulled on her sleeve.

"Magasa-San, I hate to say this but um…. I think Tommy messed with the controls… because everything outside this room is floating also…" Magasa looked out the door and a large sofa floated by.

"Holy crap…. Tommy you little insect!" Magasa shook her fist.

"Oops… we've been found out Madame Josephine! Looks like we're trapped!" Tommy tried to float up to an air vent. He finally made it there and looked back at Magasa who was floating towards him. Tommy pried open the air vent and crawled inside. Everyone floated after Magasa who proceeded to crawl inside the air vent. The others crawled in after her. Thankfully the tunnel was large enough so J.P. was able to get through. There were a lot of turns and Magasa many times almost lost Tommy.

"Nya! It's dark in here!" Shaira shouted.

"And it stinks…" Kouichi commented.

"Yeah it does" Kari agreed.

"Stop complaining! I'm gonna catch Tommy if it takes me all day and all night! No one messes with my bonsais!"

"Hey look! There's light!" Yolie shouted.

"Finally!" Izzy shouted. When everyone crawled out of the tunnel they floated above the toy room.

"Whoa! Look at all those toys!" Sora shouted.

"Yeps! I love this room!" Magasa floated to the floor and looked around. She floated back up and surveyed the area. She spotted Tommy hiding under a pile of pillows.

"Ah! Madame Josephine doesn't like being under so many pillows, it's not good for her!" Magasa floated down to the pile and dug for Tommy. She finally found Tommy sitting cross legged, sheltering the bonsai. Magasa snatched Madame Josephine from his arms and grabbed Tommy by he heft hand. She lifted Tommy into the air and floated back to the others.

"Tommy! Why did you take Madame Josephine again!"

"Cause… I was bored... there isn't much to do here. Nothing that's fun for everyone, Madame Josephine is cool though!" Magasa smiled evilly.

"Hey Tommy, you wanna have a bit of fun right?" Tommy nodded.

"So how bout we have a water balloon fight… or something!" Tommy smiled and nodded.

"That sounds fun!" Magasa snickered.

"Yes… oh it will be fun!" Magasa laughed evilly and afterwards everyone retired to the living room after Magasa put Saharsal, Donpon and Madame Josephine back in their proper places.

_**End Chapter**_


	17. Chapter 17 Preparations for the fight

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do not own any products that I might use in my story. I do own the characters I made up Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, Edward, Suke and Magasa's Bonsai's.

Thank you reviewers!

_**Chapter 17. Preparations for the Water Balloon Fight**_

**What has happened so far: **

_After dinner things went Crazy. Magasa discovered that the evil Tommy had taken Madame Josephine again. After getting guidance from her 6 bonsais, the great wise ones, which were kept in the black playhouse but were then moved to the pink one, Magasa and the others chased down Tommy. After falling down the stairs a second time, they finally made it to the attic where Tommy was supposed to be but sadly, he was not there. Magasa sent Shaira to fetch her 2 great wise ones, Saharsal, the leader of the wise ones and Donpon. With their guidance and help, they were able to find Tommy and return Madame Josephine to her proper place. It also seems that Magasa has another plan for her prisoners… what could it be! And what is it with Takuya and Zoe, it looks like they have something to hide… well... do they?_

After finding Tommy, Magasa and the others went down stairs and rested in the living room, while Magasa sat in a corner writing some things down in a notebook.

"Well… it's getting late, I say we all go to bed and have some uber fun tomorrow" Magasa said. Jeal looked up.

"Uber fun…?" She asked. Magasa nodded and winked at her.

"Yep some totally uber fun!" Magasa held up her note book and showed it to Jeal.

"You know, a bunch of fun activities… like a water balloon fight!"

"A water balloon fight?" Jeal questioned.

"Yes, I have never had a water balloon fight with so many people before! With the Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors, this should be awesome!" Jeal thought to herself the chuckled.

"That does sound fun" Jeal took the notebook and looked at it.

"Water balloon fight, Spin the bottle….?"

"What…? Spin the bottle is always fun" Magasa said. Jeal rolled her eyes.

"With this many people it will be total chaos" She said. Magasa shook her head.

"Yes, but chaos and mayhem is always fun!" Magasa snickered evilly. Kodina scooted over to them.

"Hey what's going on guys?" She asked. Magasa put her hand on Kodina's shoulder.

"My dear Kodi-San, I have a plan, call Sha-Chan, Ed-Sama and Suke-Kun over here… oh and don't forget Yuna-San" Kodina did as she was told and called Shaira, Yuna, Ed and Suke over. They sat next to Magasa and she explained her plan to them. Afterwards, she stood up and made an announcement.

"Hey everyone, it's getting late so we should all go to bed" Magasa said. Everyone nodded and headed upstairs to the bathrooms again.

"Take a shower if you wish, but don't go to bed too late! We have a lot to do tomorrow!" Magasa laughed evilly. Magasa, Kodina, Jeal, Shaira, Suke and Ed all ran into Magasa's room to plan things out. Meanwhile the Digidestined and the Legendary Warriors had their own meeting in Tai's room.

"If you guys ask me, it looked like Magasa and the others were planning something against us…" Tai said.

"Well you heard her, we are her prisoners, she can basically do what ever she wants to us" Cody stated. Davis chuckled.

"Maybe even those kinds of things…!" Davis drooled.

"True, true… but I really don't think Magasa and the others really kidnapped us just to get into our pants" Kari said. Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, a man can dream, I mean, you gotta admit, Magasa and Jeal are pretty hot, and you gotta love Sha-Chan's cat ears and that cute little tail" Everyone looked at one another.

"I see it on all of your faces!" Davis walked around the group and snickered.

"Every single male in here has that look on their face. Maybe not Tommy, but everyone else, especially Joe!"

"Wait… why me?" Joe asked. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Joe… is that even a question…?" Takuya raised an eyebrow at Davis.

"Wait a minute I don't have that look! I only have eyes for Zo…..ah…. Ehehe hehe!" Takuya's face grew bright red and he turned his back to the others. Zoe tilted her head to the side. Kouji and Kouichi looked at Takuya with confused faces. Davis continued to circle everyone and stopped behind Kouji and Kouichi and placed his right hand on Kouichi's shoulder and his left hand on Kouji's.

"I mean come on… look at the wanting expressions on these two's faces… especially Kouichi's" Kouichi raised an eyebrow at Davis.

"Um… how 'bout not…" Kouichi moved away from Davis.

"If you ask me you're the only person here with sick thoughts in their mind" Kouichi said. All the boys gave Davis angered looks and the girls did too.

"Kouichi has a point" Matt stated.

"Yeah! And besides, how could you possibly sit there and tell me that my Matty would think such things!" Mimi chucked at shoe at Davis and it made contact with his forehead.

"Ouch…"

"Either way I think we should all go to bed, I'm sleepy" Joe said.

"I agree with Joe" Sora said. J.P. walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on guys, lets all go to bed" J.P. walked out of the room followed by all the others. Everyone went to bed early, to find out what Magasa and Jeal had been planning.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning Jeal-San!" Magasa cheered. Jeal began to stir and looked up at Magasa who was standing over her on her bed.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and baconie!" Magasa jumped up and down forcing her older sibling to get up. Jeal wobbled to the bathroom and performed her morning procedures.

"Suke-Kun took the liberty of cooking breakfast for us, Kodina-Chan and Shaira-San are waking up the Legendary warriors, while Ed-sama and Yuna-San are waking the Digidestined" Magasa said, leaning in the doorway with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she was wearing an old pair of sneakers.

"I haven't seen you wear those shoes in awhile. What gives…?" Jeal asked, while continuing to brush her teeth.

"Well I don't want to ruin my good shoes now do I, besides its gonna be hot out and a nice day for a water balloon fight!" Magasa smiled.

"I'm gonna go help Suke-Kun with breakfast" Magasa ran out of the bathroom and downstairs past the large crowd of Digidestined and Legendary Warriors that were walking down the hall. Magasa entered the kitchen and looked at Suke with a smile.

"Hey Suke-Kun, how's the food coming?" Magasa asked. Suke looked at her.

"Things are going just fine!" Suke cheered.

"Suke is almost done preparing breakfast, please set the table for Suke Magasa-San" Magasa nodded and walked to the dining room and began setting the table. Once preparations were complete, Magasa called everyone into the dining room and Suke began to serve the food.

"This looks great!" Mimi cheered. Yolie nodded with agreement.

"I agree this looks delicious"

"Well, dig in everyone!" Magasa sat down and began to quickly eat her food. Jeal, Yuna, Shaira, Kodina, Ed and Suke ate theirs as quickly as possible also. once they had finished eating Magasa stood up and made an announcement.

"Ok guys, we're gonna have some real fun today! Me and the others are going to go prepare outside in the backyard. Stay in here and we will call you when we are done! Oh, you all are still wearing your pajamas, go get dressed in something that you wont mind gets wet! Let's go guys!" Magasa raced out of the house through the back door with Yuna, Jeal, Shaira, Kodina, Ed and Suke behind her.

"This doesn't sound good" Cody said.

"Yeah" Kouji agreed.

"I wonder what we're doing" J.P. said. Tommy giggled, for he knew what they were about to do, it was his idea to do it after all, Magasa just agreed to it and was going to supervise it.

"This is gonna be fun trust me!" Tommy smiled. Everyone made their way upstairs and changed quickly. Once they were done, they returned to the living room and waited till Suke entered the house again and stood before them smiling.

"Ok listen up, Magasa wants everyone to get into groups of 4 once we get outside, then she will explain things further, ok? Now follow Suke" Suke smiled and walked back outside with the others following him. Once they were in the backyard of Magasa's playhouse what they saw was frightening. The backyard was filled with tree's and it was quite large, so there was a lot of space to move around. Magasa, Jeal, Shaira, Kodina, and Yuna were dressed in shorts, tank tops, and t-shirts. Ed was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and Suke was also dressed like he was. Magasa hopped up and down and giggled happily at everyone.

"I hope you guys are ready to have some fun! We are gonna have a water balloon slash water gun fight!" Kodina stepped forward.

"Ok Magasa wants everyone to get into groups, me and the others are gonna be playing as well, so we can be in your groups too if you like, anyways, get into groups of 4, there is an uneven number of people so one group might have 5 or 6 people in it, anyway, hurry up now, chop, chop!" Kodina smiled as everyone scattered and began picking their groups. Once group picking was complete, Magasa stepped forward and scanned the groups.

"Ok so I see we got…. Group 1, Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi, group 2, T.K., Kari, Davis and Cody, group 3, Yolie, Izzy, J.P. and Ken, group 4, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji and Kouichi, group 5, Tommy, Joe, Shaira, Yuna and Suke, then last but not least, group 6, my group, me, Ed, Jeal-San and Kodina, is this ok with everyone?" Magasa asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok good, now as you can see scattered around the back yard are a bunch of water hoses. These can be used at anytime to fill up your water guns and your water balloons, if you happen to see another group nearby while you are filling up your balloons and guns, you are more than welcome to spray them with the hose. Everyone is going to be given 5 minutes before the game starts to find a water hose and fill their groups cloths hamper with as many water balloons as possible" Magasa picked up a large bag full of water balloons and shook it.

"Each group will be given a bag of these balloons which they can fill up at any time they wish. If you run out, there is a barrel next to Suke-Kun which you can dig inside and get more balloons. Oh and each person in the group gets their own personal water gun, does this sound ok with everyone?" Magasa asked.

"Sounds good to me" Ken said. Yolie agreed.

"Perfecto! Sounds great!" Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, go grab a cloths hamper and fill up your balloons!" Magasa smiled and grabbed a cloths hamper and met up with her group.

"These cloths hampers have straps stuck to them…" Sora commented. Shaira giggled.

"The straps are so you can wear the hamper like a back pack, its easier to carry around" Shaira met up with her group at a nearby water hose where they began filling their balloons. After 5 minutes passed, Magasa blew on a whistle and smiled.

"OK 5 minutes is up! Everyone scatter and get wet!" Magasa and her group jetted off into the distance as the snowball fight began.

_**End Chapter**_


	18. Chapter 18 The water balloon fight

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Digimon or anything related to it. I also do now own any products that I might mention in my story. I do own the characters that I made up for this story, Magasa, Jealnisa, Shaira, Yuna, Kodina, Edward, Suke and Magasa's Bonsai's.

It has been a long while since I have updated this story, and I apologize for that! I have been busy with alot of things lately, including working on other stories of mine... anyways I apologize again for waiting so long to bring you my next chapter, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Oh and if this chapter sounds alittle freaky, strange, or awkward, I apologize in advance!

_**Chapter 18. The Water Balloon Fight!**_

**What has happened so far:**

_After explaining the plans of the up coming water balloon fight to Jeal, Shaira, Suke, Ed, Kodina and Yuna, Magasa decided it was time to move forward with her plan. Magasa and the others began to make preparations and once they were done, the rules of the water balloon fight were explained. Now the time has come and the water balloon fight is underway!_

"OK 5 minutes is up! Everyone scatter and get wet!" Magasa and her group jetted off into the distance as the water balloon fight began. Each group ran their own ways and began throwing water balloons at each other and squirting one another with their water guns. Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi were hidden behind a tree, throwing water balloons at T.K., Kari, Davis, and Cody, who were nearby.

"So, tell me again Tai, why are we doing this?" Sora asked. Tai chucked another water balloon at T.K.'s group. The water balloon hit Kari in the head.

"Well, my guess is, if we play with this girl, she might let us go home sooner. So we should just let her do what she wants, and besides it will be nice to throw a few water balloons at Joe for what he has done!" Tai looked around and spotted Joe's group. He grabbed his water gun and squirted in Joe's direction. The water flew through the air but at the last moment, Shaira stepped infront of Joe and got hit instead.

"Rrrraaarrr!!" Shaira hissed and shook herself off.

"Shaira are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"No nya! Someone got me wet nya, I don't like the water nyaaa!" Shaira ringed out her ears but got hit with a water balloon, thrown by Magasa's group.

"Yes, direct hit on Shaira-san!" Magasa cheered.

"Hehe! I've got an idea! Come on gang, follow me!" Magasa climbed into a nearby tree, followed by Jeal, Ed and Kodina.

"Why are we in this tree?" Jeal asked. Magasa snickered and took a deep breath before hopping to another tree. She continued to hop through the branches and stopped right above Yuna. She snickered and dropped a water balloon on Yuna's head.

"Ahh!" Suke looked over to his sister.

"Yuna-San, where did that water balloon come from?" He asked. Yuna shook her head.

"I have no idea!" Yuna looked up into the tree and spotted Magasa, laughing and waving another water balloon above her head.

"Ah! Magasa you little witch with a b!" Yuna took one of her water balloons and threw it up at Magasa but Magasa moved her head out of the way and the water balloon got stuck on a branch. Magasa snickered and dropped another water balloon on Yuna's head. Yuna rubbed the water out of her eyes and looked up at Magasa only to see the balloon she threw fall out of the branch and land on her face.

"Ah! Damn you Magasa!" Yuna growled.

"Tee hee hee!" Magasa jumped back over to the tree Jeal and the other members of her group were in.

"Tee hee! I'm sooo sneaky! " Jeal snickered and gave Magasa a high-five.

"Nice job sis!"

"That was awesome! You're great Magasa-San!" Kodina clapped happily.

"I know I'm great!" Magasa looked around.

"Hey, where's Ed?" She asked.

"Oh he had some things to take care of back at his place, so he left, he said he might be back though. He told us to tell you goodbye and good luck with the water balloon fight. Oh he said he loved you too" Jeal said.

"Ah. Okies I understand... hey wait! Now we're one man short!" Magasa lowered her head.

"We can ask Yuna to loan us some one from her group" Jeal suggested Magasa nodded.

"Or we can take one ourselves!" Magasa snickered as she jumped out of the tree and ran away. Meanwhile, Takuya's group had been doing battle with Yolie's group for quite some time.

"Takuya! Hand me another balloon!" Zoe shouted.

"Ok here!" Takuya handed a balloon to Zoe. She took it and chucked it over to Yolie's group. The balloon hit J.P..

"Sweet! I got J.P.!" Zoe smiled. Takuya looked at Zoe and blushed lightly.

"Nice job Zoe" Kouji and Kouichi said in unison.

"Yeah, great job Zoe" Takuya watched Zoe as she peeked out from behind the tree they were standing behind and chucked another water balloon at J.P.. Kouji and Kouichi raised an eyebrow at Takuya as he continued to watch Zoe. Meanwhile, Tai's group was still battling against T.K.'s group. Tai was trying his best to squirt Davis with his water gun. Kari was throwing all of her water balloons in an attempt to hit Tai. Cody was standing behind T.K., handing him water balloons which he used to attack Matt and Mimi. Tai laughed as he continued to squirt Davis and Kari. His laughter seised when he noticed that his water gun was empty.

"Sora I have no more water in my gun, we need to go refill" Tai said.

"Ok, let's go then..."

"I'm going to get revenge on that Magasa girl for making me go through such hell!" Tai ran over to a nearby hose and began to fill up his gun. As they continued to reload, Takuya's group ran over to another hose and began to reload also.

"Now be careful with the hose Takuya, don't point it at anyone" Zoe said. Takuya looked up at Zoe after turning the hose on.

"What?" Unknown to Takuya, he had turned the hose on full blast and pointed it at Zoe. Water jetted out of the hose and squirted Zoe.

"Ah! Takuya! Turn off the hose!" Zoe tried to block the water with her hands.Takuya paniced as he turned off the hose and looked at Zoe who was soaking wet.

"Oops... sorry Zoe..." Takuya's eyes wandered down and stared at Zoe's chest. He could see her bra through her white shirt. He blushed brightly, keeping his eyes right where they were.

"Uh..." Zoe looked down at what Takuya was staring at. She blushed a bright red and slapped Takuya in the face with her right hand, using her other to cover her chest.

"Pervert!" Takuya fell over and rubbed his cheek.

"I... I'm sorry Zoe! I didn't mean to!" Zoe walked over to Takuya and stomped on him.

"Yeah right!" Zoe continued to stomp on him as Kouji and Kouichi took the liberty of filling up the water guns and water balloons. Meanwhile, Magasa, Jeal and Kodina were hidden behind a large rock, keeping a close eye on Yuna's group.

"So... who should we kidnap? Huh Magasa-San?" Kodina asked. Magasa scanned Yuna's group.

"Hm... Yuna-San, Suke-Kun, Tommy-Chan and Joe-Kun... who should we kidnap...?" Magasa stared at them in deep thought.

"How about Joe-Kun... it will lure Tai and the others to us"

"Why do you say that Magasa-San?" Kodina asked. Magasa smiled.

"Well my dear Kodi-Chan, I have been watching my prisoners for awhile and I have noticed that Tai is very angry with Joe-Kun right now... so he'll most likely be targeting Joe, which will give us the chance to attack his group!" Magasa clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful plan Maggy!" Jeal snickered.

"Don't call me Maggy!"

"Um... Magasa..." Kodina tried to get Magasa's attention but was too late. A large blue water balloon hit her right in the face. Magasa was soaking wet and red with anger. She scanned the area till she spotted two identical figures standing behind a large rock. She inspected the figures for a moment and recognized their forms. It was none other than Kouji and Kouichi. Kouji was on the ground laughing while Kouichi was giggling with his arms in the air, which proved that he was the one who threw the water balloon.

"Aahh! Kouichi threw a water balloon at me! Err! Someone hand me my water gun!" Kodina handed Magasa her water gun and stood back as Magasa attempted to spray Kouji and Kouichi who continued laughing as they darted off into the distance. Magasa growled with anger and gave chase, with the rest of her group following behind her. Meanwhile Yolie's group was fighting with T.K.'s group. Kari was throwing water balloons at Yolie while Davis was squirting Izzy and J.P. with his water gun. Cody and T.K. were working together to bash Ken with their water balloons. Yolie's group tried their best to protect themselves but nothing worked.

"Retreat!" Yolie shouted at the top of her lungs. Immediately, Yolie's group turned and ran away from T.K.'s group as fast as they could.

"Get back here you chickens!" Kari shouted as she continued throwing more water balloons at Yolie. T.K. and Cody followed after Kari, throwing water balloons as Davis followed while spraying them with his water gun. Meanwhile, after regaining his composure, Takuya lent Zoe the jacket he had been wearing since Zoe's was soaked and since she was beginning to get cold, wearing her wet one to cover her shirt. Once Kouji and Kouichi reunited with them, Takuya went over their next plan of action.

"Ok, listen up, our plan is... attack anyone we see!" Takuya smiled.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Kouji asked.

"Well... sort of... but this time we're going to be more serious!" Takuya grabbed a water balloon out of his bucket and rolled it around in his hands.

"Ok, guys let's give 'em everything we've got!" Takuya shouted. Zoe giggled as she watched Takuya toss the water balloon up and down.

"Hehe... I love how he tries to act so tough..." Zoe said to herself. Kouji and Kouichi both raised their eyebrows at Zoe.

"Who are you talking about Zoe?" They both asked. Zoe turned a bright red as she looked over to the twins.

"Um... did I say that out loud...?" She asked. Kouji and Kouichi both nodded.

"Oh... ehehe... don't mind me! I was just talking about... um..."

"You were talking about Takuya weren't you?" They both asked again.

"Eeep! No! I wasn't! Why would I talk about HIM, Takuya of all people?! Do you think I'm crazy?!"

"You're in denial Zoe..." Kouichi said softly. Zoe's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Kouichi!"

"You're blushing a lot Zoe..." Kouji commented. Zoe looked over to Kouji then back at his brother.

"Ugh! Shut up you two!" Takuya looked over to Zoe who was still blushing.

"Zoe, everything ok?" He asked. Zoe set her gaze on Takuya and nodded her head nervously.

"Everything is fine Takuya! No worries!" She smiled, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"You're still in denial..." Kouichi and Kouji both said.

"Shut up!" Zoe shouted again. Meanwhile, Magasa's group gave up trying to chase down the twins and focused back on their original plan of kidnapping Joe.

"Ok... when they pass by, someone needs to throw this catnip ball over that way! This will distract Shaira-San and the others too! Once they're distracted, I'm going to grab Joe and haul him away, Once you get the opportunity, follow me!" Magasa snickered. Kodina tossed the catnip ball up and down in her hands.

"Ok!" Kodina waited for the right time and when the time came, she tossed the ball near Shaira's face. The smell of the catnip hypnotized her.

"Nyaaa! catnip!!" Shaira proceeded in chasing after the stray catnip ball. Yuna, Tommy and Suke looked at Shaira as she ran away.

"Hey! Shaira!" Yuna chased after Shaira along with the others but once the other's raced off, Magasa stepped in and grabbed Joe.

"Ah!" Joe screamed. Magasa covered his mouth with her hand.

"Keep quiet or you get a face full of water!" Magasa cackled as she pointed her water gun at Joe's face. She removed her hand slowly and walked away with Joe and the others. Nearby, Tai's group noticed that Joe was now with Magasa's group.

"There's Joe! Must kill Joe!" Tai laughed as he darted off after Joe. Sora, Matt and Mimi sighed as they tried to catch up with Tai.

"Die Joe!" Tai laughed evilly as he sprayed his water gun in Joe's direction. Unfortunately, Tai also got Magasa, Kodina and Jeal wet.

"Hey Tai's chasing us!" Kodina shouted. Magasa smiled.

"Yeps! Just like I told ya!"

"But now Tai isn't going to leave us alone!" Jeal shouted.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" Joe shouted as he tried to break free from Magasa who was tightly holding his hand.

"Because Ed went home and we were one man short! We needed an extra guy and Yuna had the extra guy we needed!"

"Die Joe!" Tai continued spraying Magasa's group till Magasa couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and gripped her water gun tightly in her right hand, using her left to hold Joe.

"How about you do the dying!" Magasa sprayed Tai back along with Kodina, and Jeal, both using their water guns.

"Ah Tai! Will you just leave Joe alone?!" Sora asked. Tai shook his head.

"I won't stop till Joe is dead!"

"How do you expect to kill him with a water gun...?!" Mimi asked, shielding her face from the water, using her arms. Tai stopped spraying and lowered his water gun.

"That's a good point... If I'm going to kill someone, I need to use something more affective than a water gun...! I need something better, Come on guys, let's retreat for now!" Tai turned and ran away from Magasa's group, with Sora not far behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Matt said, sighing as he followed Tai, along with Mimi. Magasa lowered her gun and turned around.

"Let's go refill at a hose..." Kodina and Jeal nodded as they, along with their new group member Joe, walked over to a nearby water hose to replenish their weapons.

_**End Chapter **_


End file.
